


Is This Love

by bun_bacon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Religion, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bun_bacon/pseuds/bun_bacon
Summary: When Baekhyun and Chanyeol met as kids they instantly knew they had a connection and knew they would stay together no matter what. But everything changed once Baekhyun's dad and older brother died in an accident. Chanyeol was still there for him but they slowly started drifting apart. Years later Chanyeol's sister and Baekhyun's long time crush finally got herself a boyfriend and Baekhyun can't help the jealousy he feels. Though Chanyeol sees this as a way for him to explore his feelings, and tells Baekhyun he will help him get over her. Things don't go as planned and Baekhyun finds himself liking Chanyeol as more than just a friend. They want to start a relationship but the only problem is their religious family. They try to fight for their love but will it ever be enough?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. prologue

"Baekkie hurry up and put your shoes on we're going to meet our new neighbors"

"New neighbows?"

"Yes sweetie the Parks they have a daughter and son"

"More kids for Baekkie to pway with!" Baekhyun clapped his small hands together, excited to have friends near by. Now his mom wouldn't be able to say it's too dangerous for him to cross the street all by himself to visit his friends, because now they would live less than a minute away. Unless they wouldn't want to be friends with him. What if the new neighbors thought he was a baby and wouldn't want to play with him because he was much younger. Baekhyun began to panic, suddenly afraid to meet these new neighbors.

"Sweetie hurry we'll be leaving soon" Mrs. Byun rushed her youngest.

Baekhyun ran to change wanting to leave a good impression. He kept it casual, even if he wanted to leave a good impression he didn't want to overdue it too much. He smoothed down his hair, then ran towards his sock drawer, he put on his favorite ankle length socks with little puppies on them, he found them cute, even when his brother called it childish. Baekhyun rushed to the door to put his shoes on.

"Mommy~"A small Baekhyun yelled from the doorway

Mrs. Byun walked in to see Baekhyun with tears forming in his eyes as he was struggling to tie his shoelace.

"Baekkie we went over the song already.

"I know but I don't want to tie the bunny ears then I'll hurt them"

"Dont come crying to me when you fall on your face then"

"Okay! I'll tie them"Beakhyun pouted closing his eyes when he had to tie the laces. Leaving him with a pair of messilly tied shoes. He so badly wanted strapped shoes but his mother disagreed telling him that big boys wear shoes with laces.

When Baekhyun was finally ready they went next door to give the rice cakes to their new neighbors. Baekhyun shyly knocked on the door and ran back to his mom's side after three knocks.

"Oh hello why don't you come in. Chanyeol! Yoora! come over we have visitors"

Baekhyun felt his breath hitch when he saw the siblings. The girl was absolutly stunning as was her brother making Baekhyun shy all of a sudden.

"Aww isn't he such a cutie pie"

"He's my youngest my elder son is at choir practice"

"He's in the choir?"

"Yes at our local church"

While the grown ups got into their boring conversations, as the children liked to refer to it. Yoora decided to try talking to Baekhyun, who was still hiding behind his mothers leg.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked going around Mrs. Byun's leg so she could get a better look at Baekhyun

"I..I'm Baekhyun"

"Hi Baekhyun how old are you!"

"Im 7 yeaws old" he tried his best to say without his lisp panicking when he failed to roll his r but she seemed to not care

"We're the same age!" She squeled "Chanyeol is still a baby he's 5"

"Hey I'm turning 6 soon" Chanyeol whined feeling so small compared to the other two

"Not until next year Channie"

"Hmph! No fair why do I have to be so small now Baekkie won't play with me!" The young Chanyeol almost burst into tears

"Don't worry Channie we can still become the bestest fwiends!" Baekhyun stuck out his pinky linking it to Chanyeol's smaller pinky. The smaller boy gave him a toothy grin, pulling him over to his toys so they could start playing. The trio lost track of time, they were far too engrossed in their game to realize the sun had begun to set.

"Baekkie time to go"

"But mommy we just got here!"

"You'll play some other time. Your father is coming soon for dinner"

"Bye bye" Baekhyun waved to his new friends

"Bye Baekkie" They yelled in unison  
  


* * *

"Baekkie time to wake up"

"No not chuwch again!"

"Baekhyun get up we'll be late. You know we must be early since your brother and father are in the choir"

Baekhyun whined not caring so much about what he wore. He just needed to be dressed, besides he was just a kid they wouldn't be too harsh on him for his lack of knowledge in patterns.

When they arrived they met up with the Parks and Baekhyun wished he would have tried to look as nice as Chanyeol and Yoora. They looked absolutely adorable with their somewhat matching outfits.

Chanyeol seemed just as miserable as he did while Yoora and his brother seemed to like being here on an early sunday morning instead of sleeping in.

"Baekkie!" the little girl squealed while her parents told her to keep her voice down. They pouted, their parents expectations were that they would sit still and listen to the entire mass as if they knew what the priest was saying. Playing together was the pereferedcthing to do at a moment like this.

The mass began and soon enough Chanyeol and Baekhyun were falling asleep while the priest was saying the reading for the day.

Before they realized the mass was over and the two finally woke up not while getting scolded by their parents for not paying attention.

"But mom it was getting boring and its creepy when everyone starts singing" Baekhyun whined not understanding why he needed to even come to church

"I agree with baekkie"

"Son do you really find my voice scary?"

"No. daddy and hyung sound like angels when they sing"

"You two are such cry babies"Baekbeom said looking at the two small boys almost scolding them

"You two need to learn from Baekbeom, at Baekkie's age he was already trying to audition for the choir"Baekhyun's dad stated

"How old are you Baekbeom oppa?"

"I'll be turning ten soon"

"Wow"

"I'll be turning 8 soon" Baekhyun said trying to get the attention away from his hyung

"Not until next year Baekkie" Baekbeom patted Baekhyuns hair as he continued to talk to Yoora

"It's okay Baekkie I still think you're cool"

"You mean it Channie"

The smaller boy nodded "We're bestfriends remember"

Baekhyun hugged the smaller Chanyeol, almost suffocating the small boy to death.

"Baekbeom oppa I like church too! the old ladies are so kind they always give me caramel while pinching my cheeks. It hurts sometimes though" She rubbed her round cheeks

"Aww here I'll kiss it better for you" Baekbeom gave her cheek a small peck

Their parents soon scolded them for doing such actions at such a young age. While the young Baekhyun felt the jealousy burn in the pit of his stomach. Chanyeol was the only one to notice, giving Baekhyun a tight back hug to stop his heart from hurting. The older felt that jealousy fade, his lips tugging up at the sight of Chanyeol's infamous toothy grin. The younger always knew how to cheer him up.

From there on the four of them were always together and hated to be apart from each other.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had even found their love for music together. Although it wasn't the typical christian songs their families perfered. It's not like they cared anyway it was what they enjoyed doing together.

Chanyeol had even practiced the birthday song on his guitar for weeks just in time for Baekhyun's birthday.

He still remembered the smile Baekhyun had given him showing how proud he was of Chanyeol for learning to play and he had even asked him to teach him how to play the guitar in exchange for piano lessons. The two grew inseperable, it was shocking to see them five feet apart unless it was during their school hours. Even then, Baekhyun would join Chanyeol for lunch.

But all good things came to an end, it wasn't their fault though.

One rainy day Baekhyun's family got into a car accident on their way to Baekbeom's singing competition Baekhyun and his mother were fine but his father and brother on the other hand were in critical condition.

Baekhyun still remembers it very well. He woke up to a concussion and a broken arm but he felt his soul drain out of him when he heard his father wasn't responding while he recieved no news of his brother.

"They'll be alright, right Channie?"

"Course they will. The doctors are doing everything they can so they can wake up"

"What if it's not enough"

"How about we visit them. yeah?"

Baekhyun nodded getting up with the help of Chanyeol. They walked in to see Baekhyun's mother crying talking to her husband.

"Please take good care of Baekhyun for me"

"Hwijae you'll be fine"

"Dad the doctors are doing all they can so you and hyung can be healthy again"

"Yejin could you please give me a moment with my son?"

Chanyeol wanted to leave too but Baekhyun's grip on his arm was very strong, not allowing him to do so.

"Baekkie could you please sing for me I want your voice to be the last thing I hear"

"Dad don't talk that way. You'll live"

"Just sing for me and know that I'll always be proud of you no matter what your life becomes, no matter what your choices are I'll love you, you and your brother have always been everything I could've asked for"

He slowly closed his eyes.

"No dad wake up please! I'll sing for you" Baekhyun began to sing

"You...always sounded...like an angel my Baekhyun" he said as Baekhyun cried harder hearing the machine beep indicating his father has died.

Chanyeol embraced Baekhyun who trembled in his hold unable to breathe from how much he was sobbing.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing else we could do" the doctor said leaving the three of them in tears.

"Mom what about my hyung is he okay"

"Baekkie your brother died before we could come to the hospital"

"No not him too they can't be dead"

"Mrs. Byun here are the paperwork needed for the funeral"

Baekhyun sobbed harder into Chanyeol's chest "It's okay Baek let it all out I'm here, I'll always be here for you"  
  


* * *

It had been less than a week after the funeral and Baekhyun refused to come out of his room.

"Baek please come out we're all worried"

"No"

"Baek please, hiding in your room won't solve anything; it won't bring your family back"

"Neither does coming out"

"Your father and brother would like to see you move on" Chanyeol leaned his head on Baekhyun's door. He heard patting feet and heard a thump on the door "Baek I'm coming in"

Chanyeol heard the door unlock and heard some more shuffling. He entered seeing Baekhyun's small frame get even more thinner.

"Baekhyun what have you done to yourself"

"It hurts Channie I can't live without them"

"It will be hard but everyone that loves you is here to help you lessen the pain. We'll never leave you alone" Chanyeol kissed the crown of Baekhyun's head. While Baekhyun basked in the feeling of having Chanyeol by his side. The younger held him close, this was the worst Baekhyun had been and he would do anything in his power for Baekhyun to never end up like this again.

As time went by Baekhyun recovered. He and his mother went to family therapies so they could deal with their loss in a healthy way. Everything all went to normal _at least most of it did_  
  


* * *

"Baek since you're feeling better we can finish your guitar lessons"

"No it reminds me too much of dad and hyung"

"Then we can play some other time"Chanyeol pleaded, not ready to spend less time with the smaller.

"No, I don't want to see that thing in my life I hate it, if it wasn't for music Hyung would be alive"

"Baek we know that's not true"

"Maybe...but I'm not ready to play yet, and I don't think I ever will play again" With that Baekhyun slowly closed the door. Chanyeol helped him a lot with his recovery so he felt bad for shutting out his best friend. But he thought it was what he needed the most at the time.

From then on Chanyeol tried to catch Baekhyun's attention. He too told Baekhyun he hated music, it was a lie that deeply hurt him but he would do anything to return to the relationship they had before. He began to get into sports but nothing was working. He was the star player in most sports but Baekhyun only had eyes for his sister and they slowly started to drift away. Baekhyun found himself new friends while sports took up most of Chanyeol's time. They would once do everything together but now their differences drifted them apart.


	2. 1

Although Baekhyun was no longer as close to the Parks as he once was they had still been invited to the small family gathering. It would just be as any other previous family dinner, nothing to special, or at least that's what everyone said at first. But here they were making a big deal out of everything, everyone was a mess and Chanyeol and Baekhyun seemed like the only stable ones. Then again they were just sitting on the couch not helping much.

"You guys dont have any idea how much I've been wanting you guys to meet my boyfriend" Yoora gushed, all while setting the table for their dinner.

"We get it you've been talking about him nonstop for the past month" Baekhyun groaned, the annoyance was very evident in his voice but no one seemed to notice, or at least he hoped so.

How good can this guy possibly be, for the past year this is all he hears. So much that even he is anxious to see who this guy was, just to see if the excitement was even worth it. If it wasn't for that then he would have no other reason for needing to be there. Now Baekhyun had already admitted Yoora was simply a childhood friend but for some reason, whenever he hears about this mystery man he becomes a jealous child all over again.

"How can I not stop talking about him I think he's the one for me" Yoora smiled, anyone could tell she was lovesrtuck just by the look on her face.

At this Baekhyun felt himself break a little. Never in his life had she looked at him this way. The last time she looked this way was when his brother was around, yet it didn't bother him as much then. Perhaps it was the fact Chanyeol would always be there by his side and just like that he would forget that strange feeling.

"Now I want everyone to finally meet him! Mom don't intimidate him" Yoora warned her mother when a doorbell rang.

"He's here!" she squealed putting the plates down when she heard the doorbell ring again. She ran towards the door but not before she made sure she looked at herself in the mirror one final time.

"Darling I want you to meet my family and some close friends" She said now pulling her lover to the dining room were everyone was patiently waiting. If here voice was high pitched then, now it was even higher. It was overly sweet, making both Baekhyun and Chanyeol cringe a bit.

He didn't even get to properly introduce himself, Mrs. Park and Mrs. Byun began to question the poor guy leaving him pale from the many personal things they were asking.

"Mom enough~" she whined to get them to stop

"Hun it's fine for us mothers to ask questions, how am I supposed to know he's the right one for you"

"Mom that's a decision I have to make" Yoora groaned, pulling her boyfriend to take a seat next to her.

They had barely even started their dinner but Baekhyun couldn't stand the sour feeling in his stomach any longer. This guy was not what he imagined at all. He was taller than him, he looked like he had a little more muscle, nicer hair...

Chanyeol was the only one to notice and he lightly hit Baekhyun's thigh to get him to stop murdering the already dead chicken, served on his plate.

"Poor Baekhyun I remember as a child his dream was to marry Yoora one day" Mrs. Byun chuckled as Mrs. Park nodded in agreement

"Mom! That was ages ago. We were just kids back then" Baekhyun whined feeling his body heat up in embarrassment. Of all times why say this now.

"I know sweetheart I'm just teasing"

Baekhyun just nodded unable to look at Yoora. With just one glance at her boyfriend he felt his heart drop, he seemed pissed off. That information must have not sat down well with him. Who could blame him though, it is his girlfriend after all. Still though, it didn't make sense for him to get grumpy, he was already dating Yoora, and for a year at that, if anything he should be proud they've been together for that long.

Chanyeol had seen the whole exchange and gave his sister's boyfriend a glare to stop intimidating Baekhyun. It seemed to work as he began to make small talk with the family instead of just glaring at Baekhyun. Chanyeol pat Baekhyun's shoulder and gave him a small grin, the smaller immediately felt better than he did before. Thank god Chanyeol was there the smaller thought to himself. The big happy virus would always find ways to brighten his mood.

Once they finished their dinner they chose to finish their small talk in the living room.

Baekhyun volunteered to wash the plates not standing another second of Yoora being lovey dovey with someone else. While Chanyeol helped him dry the plates not exactly wanting to leave the smaller alone and it's not like they had much of a choice getting out of doing some chores considering they had done nothing up to this point.

"How have you been Channie?"

"I've been very well and you?"

"My life could be worse, I do miss you though. A lot actually"

"Well with my wrestling practice and your singing practice we sure are busy"

"You know about that?" Baekhyun chuckled nervously.

"I saw you when I was running late for practice. Your voice sounds just as heavenly if not better than it did then" Chanyeol complimented the smaller.

Baekhyun's cheeks were bright pink at the unexpected compliments. He playfully shoved Chanyeol with his hips, the taller letting out a loud laugh.

"You're not the only one with secrets Byun"

"Really? What do you have to hide" Baekhyun hummed giving Chanyeol a questioning stare, as if it would help him figure out whatever Chanyeol was hiding.

"Hmmm. I can't say" Chanyeol chuckled

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed, his lips forming a small pout. Chanyeol was just playing hard to get, of course he would tell Baekhyun. Especially when the smaller actually looked disapointed that Chanyeol wouldn't tell him.

"Channie that's not fair! Do you not trust me" He cutely whined

Chanyeol dried his hand before he showed Baekhyun his finger, revealing a small tattoo with the word LOEY on it.

"A tattoo! and your mom didn't freak" Baekhyun said in a loud whisper

"She won't know just yet" Chanyeol took the plate from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun wanted to question Chanyeol further but Yoora's loud laugh threw him off his mood. They turned to see the happy family. Nothing stood out but somehow the scene in front of them managed to look better without them there.

"You still like her" the giant said unexpectedly, catching baekhyun off guard.

"What are you talking about?" Baekhyun acted oblivious, their previous mood was long gone and for once they felt so distant from each other.

"You were quiet during our dinner its not like you. We're the dumb and dumber duo we can never stay quiet for a second especially when we're put together. But tonight just felt different"

"I dont like your sister" Baekhyun said quickly to defend himself

"Yoora says she wants to get engaged. She was planning on announcing it after dinner."

It was an obvious joke. Even if it wasn't in a playful tone, Baekhyun could easily tell the younger was lying just to provoke him. Though it wasn't that effective.

"Jeez im just kidding" Chanyeol chuckled while Baekhyun shook away his previous thoughts

"Shut it Park I dont like your sister that way she's like a sister to me and I only want what's best for her and he doesn't seem like the one"

"Of course that's cause only you will be what's best for her "

"Exactly!" Baekhyun paused upon realizing the severeness of what he had let slip out. His eyes met Chanyeol's, making him want to crawl under the soft sheets of his safe bed and hide.

Chanyeol's face had I told you written all over it "Caught you Byun" he smirked

"I hate you"

"Calm down I just thought I could maybe help you get over my sister" Chanyeol said getting too close to the smaller for his taste. If anyone walked in at that moment they would get the wrong idea. Even for the bond they had, their parents wouldn't dismiss this that easily.

Baekhyun couldnt help the blush forming on his cheeks. Was chanyeol always this handsome? He asked himself. He always thought Chanyeol was good looking but it's only now he's getting lost in the latters features. Their foreheads were touching as their breaths mingled with each other when Chanyeol decided to finally speak. Baekhyun's eyes invoulitarily looked down to see his lips move, as he drowned in the intoxicating smell of vanilla coming from the taller.

"..By having a little more time together and you know hangout like the olden times" He went back to putting away the final dishes while Baekhyun focused on calming his racing heartbeat, now that Chanyeol created some space between them.

"Oh that's what you meant" Baekhyun said trying to not sound so breathless.

"What did you think I meant" chanyeol smirked

"I..uh thought you would have set me up for a blind date or something" Baekhyun said quickly hoping Chanyeol could believe his lie making Chanyeol's smirk fade

Chanyeol thought back, Baekhyun never seemed interested in anyone romantically. Anyone that wasn't his sister that is. "As if you would ever agree to that"

"Maybe I would depends on the person" Baekhyun mumbled his mind going to Chanyeol and he shook his head again only this time for another reason

 _Its just a phase you're heartbroken so her brother suddenly looks attractive_ he said to himself to stop his thoughts from going to where they shouldn't.

"What is your ideal type?"

"I..I guess someone who could take care of me. It doesn't matter what they look like"

 _What about their gender?_ Chanyeol thought, not having the guts to say it aloud

"What about you Channie?" Baekhyun asked leaning on the counter.

"I just want someone who has the same laugh code as me, their apperance also doesn't matter to me, as long as we're compatible it's fine"

Baekhyun smiled a bit. That definately sounded like something Chanyeol wanted. He still remembers their talks as kids, Chanyeol had always been so innocent in wanting the best for their partner. He would often talk about how he believed in love at first sight, but the smaller would then get sad saying he had a forbidden love. It was hard to believe then but Baekhyun now understood how much it hurt to love someone you can't have. Surely the one he's destined for is somewhere out there, but alas finding the perfect person is harder than it sounds.

"Baek will you think about it at least, it hurts to see you like this. Someone as special as you only desereves to smile"Chanyeol tipped Baekhyun's head up to look at him. The smaller immediately felt his cheeks heat up, Chanyeol's touch somehow made his blood rush, but he liked this feeling.

"My channie, why is it that you always know how to make me feel better" Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol close. Chanyeol hugged him back, for the first time that night, it was him that felt his face heat up. Baekhyun always said he loved having him around but it's only now that he could feel something different come from Baekhyun's sudden hug. The way Baekhyun called him his, made him give into that false hope he had slowly built up.

"Baekhyun time to go home" They heard Mrs. Byun call from the livingroom

"Hmm this feels nice, I can't leave just yet" Baekhyun said though it was muffled by Chanyeol's shirt, as he tighten his hold on the younger's torso.

"Baekhyun dear hurry" His mother said sternly

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a last squeeze as he broke their hug before telling everyone goodbye.

When he got home he ran to his room hoping it would calm his racing heart. He buried his face in his pillow, his face burning in embarassment for checking out his childhood friend at first. Normally when they would see each other at church they would talk as if they were inseparable, and even their conversation earlier was a clear example of that. But tonight Baekhyun felt a little too comfortable with the latter. Up to the point he wanted to be trapped in his arms again. He liked being closer to the taller. He slowly imagined it Chanyeol hovering over him, his large hands placed securely on his waist, keeping him safe then those soft lips on his...

"It just a phase" Baekhyun mumbled hoping it will help him fall asleep. But it didn't help. The small fantasy he built only came back to taunt him with no intentions of leaving his mind any time soon. This forbidden love Chanyeol would always talk about just hit him in the face real bad.

"This phase better end soon"Baekhyun groaned hitting his head with his pillow.


	3. 2

Baekhyun woke up to a series of taps on his window.

He looked over thinking it might have been a squirrel or bird but rolled off his bed when he saw Chanyeol waving at him. He opened the window catching Chanyeol off guard.

"What the fuck do you think you're" doing

"Taking you to school duh"

"And you couldn't use the front door because"

"Because your reaction was hilarious, and isn't this like that scene in the twilight movie Yoora loves so much"

"Get out, it's not cute I was genuinely scared for my life" Baekhyun grumbled rushing to his bathroom cursing at the people who built their houses so close to each other.

When he went downstairs he was surprised to see their family together eating breakfast as if it were a daily thing for them.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Well you kids have been so distant lately and we needed to bring our family close together once again" Mrs. Park said oblivious to how uncomfortable Baekhyun looked

"We see each other every Sunday" Baekhyun deadpanned wanting to end this weird family gathering "and we just had a family dinner last night!"

"That doesn't count we don't always have dinner together and when you do see each other on sundays you go your separate ways after mass is over"

Baekhyun tried to look for a excuse but the only person that could help him come up with an excuse was deep in thought as he ate his breakfast

"I... I forgot I need to meet Jongdae and Minseok" Baekhyun said eating a little bit from his plate before rushing out of the house

"Told you they would be busy" Mrs. Byun sighed seeing Chanyeol eating quickly to leave soon.

Chanyeol took a big gulp from his orange juice before he ran to the door leaving the plate full of food.

"Uh...more for us I guess" Yoora shrugged

Once Baekhyun made it out of his house he felt like he could breathe again. Yoora being in the same room as him wasn't helping him much.

"Baekhyun wait"

Baekhyun turned around and saw Chanyeol catching up to him so quickly thanks to his long legs.

"How come you're walking with me today?"

"I have to be early for practice"

"Yea but we never walk together"

"Well Yoora usually drives me but I decided to walk for a change. And believe me I don't regret it" Chanyeol winked at the smaller who rolled his eyes while shaking his head trying to hide the fact that Chanyeol was doing weird things to his insides. "I also wanted to apologize for scaring you earlier"

"It's fine, it effectively woke me up" Baekhyun shrugged.

"You didn't have a proper breakfast let's stop by and get you something"

"What do you mean I had a great breakfast!" Baekhyun lied

"Little bits of hashbrowns isn't a proper meal. I know you Baek you cant function without eating properly"

Baekhyun felt warm inside. Even after all these year Chanyeol knew him so well.

"It was because Yoora was in the room that you didn't stay long for breakfast right? My offer to help is still there"

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol's hopeful eyes. Chanyeol really cared for him and surely there was no harm in letting Chanyeol get his mind off Yoora.

"Fine I will accept your offer but whatever you do will most likely not help me"

"Alright, then after school let's have a movie night"

"Don't you have to stay fit for your game soon?" Baekhyun said knowing a movie night was an excuse for them to be able to pig out.

"I'll make an exception for you" Chanyeol led him inside the small shop. Baekhyun waited near one of the tables as Chanyeol ordered for him.

"Two bagels please" Chanyeol ordered paying for their breakfast and two cappuccino for himself and Baekhyun.

He headed over to the younger giving him his small breakfast while Baekhyun jumped excited that he could finally be able to eat.

"You're so cute" Chanyeol mumbled feeling the urge to pinch the older's cheeks but, held back to not ruin the moment.

"Channie we better hurry before you're late to practice, I already took up most of your time" The older said with a mouthful of bagel as he pulled Chanyeol's hand to walk faster.

Chanyeol smiled seeing Baekhyun back to his bubbly mood again.

* * *

Once school had ended like promised Baekhyun went to the Park's house to find Chanyeol flipping through all the movies he owned and a pile pizza boxes and a bottle of coke waiting for them on the table.

"You really did mean you would break your diet" Baekhyun said in amazement as he took a look at the variety of toppings marked on the side of pizza box.

"Anything for you" Chanyeol winked while Baekhyun giggled oblivious to Yoora standing right there "actually I've been craving pizza ever since coach changed my diet so let's use our movie night as an excuse"

"Ooh movie night I wanna join" Yoora got comfortable on the couch and began to eat some of their food

"Yoora out" Chanyeol got in front of Baekhyun, holding his hand from behind.

"Its my house too, besides mom was right we barely hang out anymore"

"But this was supposed to be just me and Baekhyun" Chanyeol turned to steal a glance at Baekhyun. The smaller was staring at the floor instead of the siblings.

"You make it sound like you're a couple" Yoora scoffed, the two males looked up at her unsure of what to say. Before Baekhyun could say anything Chanyeol had beat him to it.

"Yoora could you please go hang out with your boyfriend or something. Baekhyun and I just need some time to ourselves" Chanyeol groaned

Yoora's facial features softened. Her eyes flickered from Baekhyun to Chanyeol until she made up her mind. "Enjoy your movie night, but next week all three of us should hang out, it's only fair like that" With that she went to her room and came out with her purse. She gave them a last wave and went on her way.

"Did you see the look on her face? Why did you kick her out" Baekhyun pouted.

"We're siblings its normal to not want to spend time with each other at times. She'll be all giggles when she comes back anyways"

Baekhyun sighed to himself.

"You're torturing yourself Baek"

You have no idea the smaller thought to himself.

"Here have some" Chanyeol pointed to the food while they sat back and enjoyed the movie.

After half an hour into the movie they fell asleep. It wasn't because the movie was boring, they were just tired and the their cuddling session didn't help in keeping them awake. Without realizing Chanyeol had his head on Baekhyun. While the smaller had his head on Chanyeol's chest hugging his arm, a habit he had due to still sleeping with teddy bears.

"Guys I'm back-" Yoora looked at the couple sleeping. It was cute at first glance, Baekhyun looked so small in Chanyeol's arms. But then for some reason she also felt something weird in her stomach seeing her best friend and brother so close to each other. They had been acting weird earlier and this makes things even more confusing.

She shrugged it off and left the room quietly to give them space.

* * *

Baekhyun woke up at around eleven and realized this wasn't even his house. It looked familiar and only until he looked at his surroundings did he remember he was watching a movie with Chanyeol. They must have fallen asleep halfway through as the tv was off but their mess was still there.

He tried to get up wondering why he felt so stiff only to see Chanyeol hugging him into place. They were extremely close and Baekhyun didn't mind...at first

He felt Chanyeol's embrace comforting. But then he began taking a closer look at Chanyeol's face.  
His hands had a mind of their own and reached up to touch his eyelashes as he traced down Chanyeol's jawline, his nose then stopped at his lips. Those plump lips that were slightly parted from the little puffs of air he was letting in and out. The flatness of Baekhyun's thumb touched his bottom lip, feeling the softness and moistness of it. He so badly wanted to know what they would feel like against his, the fantasies from the night before resurfaced his mind. He inched closer forgetting this was not consensual, he got closer until he realised what he was doing and tried to get Chanyeol off of him before he did something he would regret.

When he successfully got out of Chanyeol's embrace the latter groaned and hugged Baekhyun back into place, burying his head into Baekhyun's sensitive neck.

"Y..Yeol get up" The smaller groaned failing to get out of Chanyeol's strong grip

"Huh" he looked around and realized he was hugging Baekhyun

"I'm sorry" Chanyeol said letting go of the petite male both of them wondering if they control their fast heart beats.

"I..I..I'll help you clean up" Baekhyun stuttered as he picked up their empty cups of soda while Chanyeol got busy gathering the boxes of pizza and throwing them away in the bin.

Even when Chanyeol finished Baekhyun was still washing the cups not saying anything. "Baek what's wrong?" Chanyeol asked from behind Baekhyun

When he received no response from the smaller he wrapped his arms around the smaller his head rested on Baekhyun's shoulder.

Baekhyun giggled softly, his neck had always been sensitive and Chanyeol's soft fluffy hair was tickling him.

"You laughed"

Baekhyun softly hummed meeting Chanyeol's puppy eyes.

"Sorry I was deep in thought"

"You won't mind if if I ask why?"

"I just enjoy having you around"

"Hmm sure you do" Chanyeol said letting go of Baekhyun, the smaller immediately missing the warm embrace.

"I do! Your plan is working well" Baekhyun dried off his hands, leaning on the counter.

Chanyeol's eyes lit up when he heard this but another part was curious.

"Isn't your first love someone that takes time to get over"

Baekhyun let out a nervous chuckle, "Yea usually it does but it's only now when I realized I just had a silly crush"

"If you say so" Chanyeol shrugged

Baekhyun couldn't help but reach up to Chanyeol's head and push the hair to his forehead. Suddenly blushing when Chanyeol gave him a questioning stare.

"As good looking as you are with your hair back, you look friendlier with your hair like this" Baekhyun gave him a small smile.

Chanyeol got closer to the smaller, his hand cupping Baekhyun's soft cheeks "I'm so glad we had this movie night even if we did fall asleep halfway, it's been long since I've seen this glow in your eyes"

"I guess you bring out the best in me" Baekhyun whispered, breathlessly for some reason. He wanted to bury himself alive for being so honest that it resulted in him sounding so cheesy at the moment.

"I'll go now, thanks for everything Channie"

"Wait will we still do this, you know since you're over your crush"

"I...I don't know" Baekhyun looked down, unable to meet Chanyeol's gaze. He managed to control his hormones this one time, what if he next time he wasn't so lucky and did kiss Chanyeol when the latter wouldn't want to. Then he would ruin their relationship and he would lose the little sweetheart that is Park Chanyeol. And for that same reason he feels as if he doesn't want to stay away.

"See you tomorrow at school then" Chanyeol sighed

Baekhyun leaned up on his tippy toes and kissed Chanyeol's cheek, something he would do to bid Chanyeol goodbye back when they were kids.

"If you're free any other time I guess we could hang out again. Bye Channie" Baekhyun said softly before running out Chanyeol's house before he wouldn't be able to do so.

"This is just a phase" Chanyeol whispered to himself as he tried to calm his racing heart "You can't possibly be gay" He said running his fingers through his hair. Afraid this one sided love he had would grow once again. This time though he wouldn't be able to get out of his trap that he had set up for himself.


	4. 3[M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes from 0-100 real quick so be prepared ;)

"Jongdae end me" Baekhyun whined now turning to face his bestfriend after Chanyeol had waved goodbye as he headed to his own class.

"Baekhyun stop being so dramatic"

"I just cant take it anymore for the past week he's been acting so much like my boyfriend, buying me breakfast, the movie nights,walks to the park, dropping me off to class. He even got me a welsh corgi just cause I thought it was cute!"Baekhyun sulked, he crossed his arms as he leaned on the locker next to Jongdae's.

"And whats so bad about that?" Jongdae asked momentarily forgetting about the books he was putting inside his locker.

"It's confusing, he's doing weird things to my insides and I..I just can't be gay! I'm supposed to be straight!"

"Well sorry we haven't been following your religious beliefs" Jongdae scoffed obviously offended. He finished emptying his bookbag and closed his locker.

Baekhyun was hit with guilt, he didn't mean to offend his best friend. He was just confused in what he felt and Jongdae is the only one he can trust right now.

"Dae you know I don't have anything against them it's just I'm scared and I can't tell my mom any of this otherwise she will disown me. Besides the only reason Chanyeol is doing this is to help me get over Yoora"

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Have you not heard a single thing I just said!" Baekhyun glared at his bestfriend

"Baekhyun you can't just put all the blame on him you had said you felt funny even before you agreed to his deal right?" Jongdae tried to reason

"Exactly! What if I do fall for him. He'll laugh at me for falling knowing that he was only helping me forget his sister not transfer my feelings on to him instead"Baekhyun pouted

"Baekhyun this is Chanyeol we are talking about" Jongdae placed his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder, the smaller looked up to his best friend's sympathetic eyes. "I'm sure if you tell Chanyeol how you feel he will give you the space you want"

Baekhyun groaned once again, he didn't want to go back to their old relationship. He liked spending his free time with Chanyeol, then again that could also be the part of him that wants to go back in time when he didn't have to question why he always wanted to cuddle with Chanyeol, or when it was okay to kiss Chanyeol on the cheek without being judged.

"Umm Baek Chanyeol is on his way" Jongdae warned

Baekhyun got off the locker and straightened himself. His cheeks had a light dust of pink over them. Baekhyun felt like he couldn't breathe, he could almost feel Chanyeol behind him. Almost as if his body could sense whenever his childhood friend was near.

"Hey Baekhyun"

Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol's warm breath above his head.

"Weren't you just heading to class" Baekhyun said hoping Chanyeol would give him time to calm his racing heartbeat. While Jongdae mentally face palmed since Baekhyun was running away again instead of telling Chanyeol what he really felt.

Chanyeol who sensed the sudden coldness from Baekhyun began to over think. Did Baekhyun finally get annoyed with him? "Can't I just talk to you? Or am I starting to annoy you"

Baekhyun could hear the sadness in Chanyeols voice and felt his body lose tension, he turned to face Chanyeol a small smile spread on his face.

"No Channie not at all you just caught me off guard that's all"

"I won't take much of your time I just came over to ask if you would like to come to Junmyeon sunbae's party with me"

"Give me a good reason, why I should consider going with you" Baekhyun said attempting to escape having to interact with people.

"Come on Baek you need to loosen up every once in a while" Jongdae insisted

"And it would be more fun if I go with someone I actually like" Chanyeol said without much thought

"I'll go" Baekhyun mumbled instantly being met by one of Chanyeol's warm hugs. Baekhyun snuggled in Chanyeol's chest, forgetting they were still in school. "Thank you Baekkie" Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun in excitement putting him down when Baekhyun let out a little shriek.

"Oh and you could come too Jongdae sunbae" Chanyeol said when he saw the older smirking at them. When Baekhyun heard Chanyeol mention his bestfriend he finally let go of the taller.

"Sure I'll go and I'll bring my boyfriend with me so I won't feel like a third wheel around you love birds"

"Do as you please" Baekhyun mumbled tired of Jongdae's anticts to taunt him.

* * *

Chanyeol's pov  
The wole week passed like a blur, Friday came faster than I expected it to, which meant it would finally be my unofficial date with Baek, just like the others these past two weeks.

I didn't want to go to a party since I'm not used to being around that many people in such a closed environment. That could also be due to the fact I don't usually go to parties since my parents won't approve but since Baekhyun will come with me they won't mind and with Baekhyun around I won't feel so lonely.

I heard my phone vibrate on the counter and I quickly checked on it knowing it was probably from Baek.

> Baekkie<3  
> Come over to my house, Minseok will be driving us :) 

I finished somewhat styling my newly dyed hair, I know Baekhyun doesn't really like the comma styled hair so I left it somewhat curly and let it rest on my forehead.I grabbed my keys and headed next door. I knocked and the door opened to reveal Baekhyun looking way more handsome than he normally does  
I almost chocked on my saliva, not realizing that I was shamelessly checking him out. What's wrong with me, I can't possibly be attracted to him he's a close friend a little brother almost (despite him being older than me by two years) and most important of all he is a man. It's also not fair I'm practically eye raping him, he probably felt uncomfortable but I can't deny he certainly looks nice and deserves to know.

"You look good" I finally found myself saying suddenly feeling self conscious over how I looked

"Y..you look good too Yeol" he stuttered as a small blush dusted over his cheeks "I like your new hair color but looks nice" Baekhyun's slender fingers pushed some of the strands of hairs away from my face, to their rightful place as he scanned me from head to toe.

"So..should we go or are you two just going to continue to undress each other with your eyes" We turned to see Jongdae smirking at us while Minseok had a small spark in his eye carefully observing our every move.

"Right the party" We both said at the same time, only this time we weren't able to look at each other.

As soon as we arrived I saw how uncomfortable Baekhyun looked as he avoided the drunk people on the dance floor and headed for the kitchen. It suddenly made me feel guilty for pressuring him to come in the first place.

"Wouldn't you rather be on the dance floor with the rest of your jock friends rather than being here with me"

"I..I actually don't party much, you know how our parents are" I said pouring us some punch "Besides the only person I can have a normal conversation without involving sport would be lay. But as you can see his mouth is pretty occupied right now" I pointed to Lay with Junmyeon busy in their own world.

Baekhyun looked away, his cute round cheeks were the cutest shade of pink.

"Then why exactly did you bring me here?"

"Well..I...I figured it could help you with you know the whole Yoora situation" I said trying to hide the fact that it was another one of Junmyeon sunbae's ideas to explore what it is I feel for Baekhyun. I gave him his cup of punch only then realizing he seemed disappointed in something. He simply nodded drinking his punch in one go, suddenly making a face as he put his cup down

"What's wrong?"

"That's not really punch" He shrugged grabbing some more

I drank some too and realized someone must have put alcohol into it. I put my cup down seeing Baekhyun kept drinking way too fast.

"Hey slow down" I tried to take the cup from him but he refused to hand it over. It was as if he wanted to get wasted for some reason.

"Baekhyun stop drinking" I tried to take the cup from him as he held on to my jacket trying his best to stand properly

"Channie have some too" Baekhyun brought his cup to my lips.

"No Baek we need to get you home"

"I don't wanna" He pouted letting go of my jacket to cross his arms.

"But you're drunk"

"Tipsy not drunk. Besides you're younger than me. you can't tell me what to do" He let go of my jacket walking away. I grabbed his shoulder not letting him take another step further.

"I'm more sober so you'll listen to me" He got out of my hold on him and continued to walk foward stumbling a bit on his way. I put our cups in the trash as I tried to find where the smaller could be.

When I spotted him he was with a girl. She had her hand wrapped around his arm as she whispered things into his ear. He laughed it off and she pushed him into a wall making me lose sight of them. I felt something not sit well in the pit of my stomach thinking of the many things they could be doing together.

I spotted Baek going back to the dance floor as the girl ran after him. Before she could get any closer I gave Baekhyun a back hug keeping them distanced from each other. He seemed oblivious though and pressed his body closer to mine as he swayed those oh so sinful hips on my crotch area, as he continued to dance to the music. He then turned around wrapping his arms around my neck. His box smile spread wider as he pulled our bodies closer, my hands held him by the waist so they wouldn't dangle awkwardly on his side.

"Hey Channie" he nibbled on my ear before resting his head on my neck.

His warm breath tickled, awakening something in me I never knew I needed to surpress. As badly as I wanted to make him mine, it was wrong.

The crowd of people pushed our bodies even closer if that was even possible as Baekhyun continued dancing. Afraid that Baekhyun would end up feeling my current problem I lifted him carrying him out of there before I did something I would regret later on.

"Channie this is uncomfortable" He whined as he tried to get off, his small legs kicking the air. If any passerby saw us they would think I was kidnapping the drunk boy "I want a piggy back ride" He huffed

I carefully put him down and crouched. Baekhyun got on clinging on to me like a koala while he sighed in relief. I thought that would be the end of it but was proved wrong when he pulled my ears.

"Hurry Horsey you're too slow hehe"

I obeyed again wanting to get it over with. This must have been my karma for using his recent heartbreak as an advantage to explore my feelings for him.

"Good horsey" he pat my head. He simultaneously rested his head on my neck, burrying his face onto the exposed skin between my neck and shoulder before harshly biting down on the skin definately leaving a bruise behind

"Ow Baek stop that hurts"

"Sorry Channie, I'll kiss it better!" His soft lips kissed the spot he bit earlier "Channie smells nice" He slurred placing a couple more wet kisses on the spot he bit earlier until he finally stoped all his movements, all that could be heard was his small snores. I could finally feel relaxed as I walked to our neighborhood.

Once I reached the front porch I knocked loudly on the door. Although I regretted it right after. One for bringing him in this state, his mom will kill him if she found out he got drunk and two, he woke up.

"Mama not home, went to visit grandma. Not coming home until Monday. Baekkie needs to be a very good boy for when she comes home"

I couldn't help but think, You haven't been a very good boy at all, getting drunk and letting random strangers take advantage of you

"Where are your keys?"

"Back pocket" Baekhyun's voice was muffled by my jacket, he made no attempts in moving and continued to get get comfortable on my shoulder.

"Well are you going to hand them over?" He just shook his head in response. I tried to put him down but he clinged on tighter, kicking and whining saying he doesn't want to get off, leaving me with no choice

"Baek I'll get your keys okay?" I warned him before reaching into his back pocket. He continued to wiggle around making this more difficult than it should be.

"Baek please stay still, you're making this more difficult" He finally stopped squirmimg, the only movement he made was his back rising up and down as he breathed. I finally found his key and unlocked the door anxious to get him off already. I saw Mongryong sleeping on the couch so I quietly went up the stairs seeing the door to the room, knowing the way around his house by heart.

We entered the room and I laid him down. I took off his shoes and grabbed one of his makeup wipes. For a second I thought he had fallen asleep, considering how quiet he was the whole trip up the stairs. But I could see those dark orbs just staring up at me.

"Let me just take of your makeup and then I'll go home" He didn't me wipe his makeup off instead he pulled me on his bed and began to crawl on top of me. The wipe had long been forgotten as it laid next to us.

"Your lips look very soft" He said before softly pressing his lips against mine, He began to move his lips but I didn't know whether to respond, he is drunk but at the same time one kiss can't possibly hurt. It would just be to get it out of my system. So I wouldn't keep fantasizing about kissing him ever again.

He pressed his body closer to mine as my hands found their way around his waist. He released a moan and I quickly dipped my tounge into his mouth wanting to taste every inch.

He tasted sweet like strawberries but the alcohol gave him a bitter after taste. Baekhyun then bit and sucked on my tongue as he began to grind his hips on my clothed member creating some delicious friction down there. I could feel his member twitch against mine and it was only then when I realized how wrong this really was.

"Baek stop you're drunk"

"Channie it hurts down here" he guided my hand down to his bulge. When I felt how hard he was I quickly moved my hand away as he whimpered when my fingers brushed against his buldge.

Fuck, we're equally hard but this is wrong, not only according to our beliefs but he's sad and only wants to do this to forget my sister.

"B..baek take care of it on your own. You could take a cold shower" I tried getting him off but he wouldn't budge. Instead he held my head in place as he began to harshly suck and bite the flesh of my neck. I could feel his tongue run along my adam's apple as I gulped. If he keeps this up then maybe I would give him what he wants.

"Baek please stop, you'll only regret it in the end" He shook his head as he began to unbutton my shirt. I held his hand in place as I flipped us over

"Do you not want me? Why are you confusing me so much these days" His eyes were glassy.

"What do you mean?" I asked, was he just as confused as I was or was I just overthinking again.

"Nothing... make me forget please"He gave me another kiss "You. said you. would help me. forget her." He said in between kisses

"I did" I stopped him from distracting me any further but he only looked away "Hey look at me, you don't deserve this, sex doesn't always solve everything you know, and besides you won't remember anything tommorow"

"I don't care I need you. I only trust you"

"What about that girl at the party?" The unsettling feeling returned just by thinking about those two. Though it left as soon as it came just by glancing at the smaller in front of me.

"She only asked if we were dating but the minute I said no she began to touch me, but I didn't want anything to do with her. She means nothing to me"

"Baek...are you sure about this"

He eagerly nodded and I tried to look for any sign of hesitation in his eyes but there was none, only lust. This time I initiated our kiss, thanks to Baek it didn't take long for the kiss to turn heated as we let our desires take over. If only he wasn't so irresistible, but he has me wrapped around his pretty little finger. It's always been this way everything he wants I'll gladly give it to him

He continued to unbutton my shirt and I pulled his off too. He licked his rosy lips as his eyes raked over my torso. I did the same admiring his body under the pale moonlight. How could a man be born with such beautiful feminine features, his milky skin, wide hips, those flawless collarbones, his thick thighs everything about him was just so sexy. His make up was slightly smuged but still managed to look perfect on him. Baekhyun had always been so perfect in my eyes and even then it scared me. This forbidden love has always been one sided, so why does Baekhyun continue to lead me on.

"Shit Baek what are you doing to me" I whispered while sucking on those flawless collar bones

"I could say the same for you Yeol-nghh. It's not fair that you always look this good, you don't know just how sexy you look with your hairback, your toned body" His arms wandered up my back then stopped at my biceps before he gave them a squeeze, releasing a small whine "and your lips..god I've been wanting to get a taste for so long" His hand went to my neck as he crashed our lips together once again.

We pulled back for air but I needed another taste, my lips trailed down to his erected nipples. My hand went into his pants strocking his semi hard cock. My thumb rubbed against the slit unsure of what I was doing, feeling it get harder against my palm.

"ahh yea Yeol there" He moaned out

My lips trailed down wanting to taste every inch of Baekhyun. Soon enough I pulled his pants down, his erected cock hitting my face in the process. I sucked on the tip looking up to see Baek's pleasured face. He groaned and thrusted into my mouth. my fears washed away seeing his reaction to my amateur mouth. I hollowed my cheeks as I bobbed my head faster for him to find his release into my mouth. I wanted to leave then to avoid going any furthur but he seemed to have different plans. Baekhyun pulled my pants off making me groan in both satisfaction and frustration.

"Baek it's fine I can take care of it on my own"

"No I said I want you" Baekhyun began to kiss my neck again, his lips trailing down to my chest.

"Baek I'm not sure about this" I tried to reason with him but he continued touching me.

"Don't think" he said grabbing my cock as he began to stroke it while teeth tugged on my nipple. His pretty hands did the job of lubing me up with the help of my precome.

"There, just relax I'll take care of you" He said as he began to go down my length. I only had the tip inside of him and he was already panting hard

"Shit-ngh" Baekhyun clawed at my back surely leaving small indents behind.

I laid him down scared of hurting him. "Baek if we're going to do this then let's do it right. I don't wanna hurt you."

I spread his legs open leaving a trail of kisses and small bites on his thighs. Just as I reached his pelvis, my tongue circled over his entrance before I inserted it in his puffy cunt. Baekhyun let out a slight growl as his legs wrapped around my shoulders, his hands tangled in my hair. Quickly I inserted my index finger, hitting a certain spot that had him yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Chanyeol just put it in already" he whined now getting slightly impatient now that I had three fingers in him. I removed my fingers and gave his cock a teasing kiss as I finished the job of entering him. My hands griped onto his waist as I slammed into him, he let out a high pitched scream and I let him adjust afraid to hurt him any more.

"Move" He said as he squeezed my ass trying to get even more closer than we already were.

I began to move in him, slow at first.

"F..faster"Baekhyun moaned out. I grabbed his legs putting them over my shoulders as I began to thrust harder into him, faster. The only sound in the room being skin slapping against each other along with our moans and heavy pants mixing together.

"Ahh yes Yeol more"

With each thrust he continued to raise the volume of his moans almost turning into a high pitched scream. I pulled him in for a kiss swallowing his screams, hoping no one could hear him, especially with how close our houses are.

"Shit Baek I'm close"

"Come with me yeol" He said biting my earlobe moving to my shoulder, his legs wrapped around my waist.

I grabbed his cock again loving how it fit perfectly against my palm. I began to pump him hearing him gasp and that's when I felt my stomach coil as I released into him and he did the same, his warm semen spilled on his stomach and my hand.

I pulled out and kissed his forehead one final time before getting up

"Chanyeol?" He tried to stand up immediately

"Shh I'm still here but we need to clean up"

I grabbed another wipe from the package and wiped the makeup from his face, then I began to wipe the cum flowing out of his hole, and on his stomach.

I looked up at him, seeing those dark orbs were still staring up at me. Baekhyun place his hand on the back of my neck and sealed our lips into a sloppy kiss.

"Channie will you stay?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes, our faces were still a couple centimeters away, our hot breaths mingling with one another.

"Only if you want me to" He nodded while he pulled me on to the bed with him and I tried my best to not squish him. Baekhyun immidiatly snuggled into my chest giving it light pecks

"I.Love.You.Park"He said in between pecks finally falling asleep

His words made my insides turn to mush but the feeling left as soon as it came. They were meant for my sister not me.

I didn't expect the night to end on such a sour note. I expected me to just comfirm what I felt for him was nothing more than a brotherly love, but the moment our lips touched I knew I wanted more of him. To be more than just a close friend. But after what we had done, how could I keep denying what I feel for him, my sexuality even.

However Baekhyun would probably feel the complete opposite the moment he wakes up. He'll hate me. I should've controlled myself better.

But don't drunks sometimes do or say things they have always wanted but are too afraid to do so while they're sober. Then that would mean he has been wanting to kiss me for so long, he's considered us before. I buried my face into my hands. How can I be so foolish and naive right now, he would never want me.

Baekhyun stirred in his sleep, he buried his head in my chest as he sighed in relief.

"Byun Baekhyun you've got me head over heel for you and I'm scared to fall deeper" I whispered before wrapping my hands around him wanting to just enjoy this short illusion of Baekhyun actually loving me like I love him.


	5. 4

Baekhyun's POV

When a ray of sunlight hit my eyes I decided it was time to wake up knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. As much as I need to get up I would rather stay here a little longer with this warm pillow, but Mongryong always comes first. I need to feed him then take him for a walk and before I do any of that I need to take painkillers for this headache. I wanted to get off my bed but was held back from doing so because of my pillow, it had a strong grip on me.

Wait why would my pillow be hugging me in the first place. I let my eyes adjust to the light and came face to face with a broad chest, my eyes trailed further up seeing dark purple marks littered on the person's milky skin. I shut my eyes debating whether to open my eyes and find out who the person in my bed was. How drunk did I even get last night?

Deciding to just face the consequences of my actions I opened my eyes again seeig familiar pink curly locks. Shit it couldn't have been him. He wouldn't be capable of...we couldn't have...I happened to look down at the same marks trailing down to my tummy.

I didn't know what to do other than scream and cover myself. He woke up and looked shocked but I could see more than that. However, at the moment I just want to be as far away from him as possible.

"Baek-"

"Y..you jerk" I slapped him and grabbed my clothes not being able to look him in the eyes the same way again

As I put my shorts on I saw Mongryong waddling towards me whimpering. I probably scared him with my screams. Wait if he's here then that means...

"This is my house" I opened the door seeing him sadly nodding, fully clothed, he seemed to know that already

Mongryong whimpered seeing Chanyeol leaving from the window

"I'm sorry boy you must be hungry"

He followed me into the kitchen. I poured him some food while serving myself some cereal, not in the mood to make anything, or do anything.

I just still can't believe my feelings for them have gotten mixed up. Yes I love them both, but, Yoora is the one I like while Chanyeol is my best friend. There's no way it could have changed. I can't possibly be...I hit my head to stop thinking. Bad move. It only made ny head throb worse

Okay that's enough thinking for one day, it hasn't made this situation any better.

Damn Chanyeol for looking so good last night. That's when it all came back to me, grabbing the "punch" as a way to hide the blush spreading on my cheeks as I admired every detail on Chanyeol. It was also an excuse to stop myself from thinking about how our plan went wrong because I was suddenly admiring Chanyeol and for once wasn't thinking about his sister.

And I just had to let my emotions get the best of me and begged Chanyeol to basically fuck me. He tried to stop me but I just had to be a stupid hormonal teenager. Then again his kisses were addictive, every soft touch burned my skin, I wanted more...  
But why would he even need to hold back if we're both straight. Did I successfully seduce him or was there something more that I didn't know.

This isn't healthy, building up fake hope and questioning my sexuality in the first place. Good thing my mother wasn't home but then maybe I can tell her everything and she could help get rid of these sudden thoughts. I groaned and slammed my head into the table but hit my soggy cereal instead. Why would I even bring any of this up to my mother then she'll disown me, I can't risk that much over a silly desire of mine.

Mongryong began to bark to get my attention. I looked over and he looked ready for his walk, his leash dropped to the floor right in front of him. If only my life could be just as simple as his.

"I'll be back, I need to get ready first" he just barked following me to the bathroom

I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My makeup was surprisingly not there so I guess I could safely say that was Chanyeol's doing. As for the rest of me the only thing out of the normal was that one piece of Cheerio stuck on my face. I splashed water on my face and got the painkillers.

After I took them I put Mongryong on his leash and we left the house. He seemed excited to see Chanyeol's house but I couldn't face any of them right now.

"Sorry boy we're not on good terms right now, maybe some other day"

Again he barked and I pulled his leash so we could walk the other way, towards Jongdae's house. The weather outside was great nonetheless and I really need this walk to clear my mind.

We arrived at Jongdae's house and I hoped Mongryong's barking was enough to wake him up considering he was barking up a storm there.

Probably the thought of having a new friend, although I don't really know if he'll get along with Jongdae's kitty. Pepper liked to be in her own world and kept more to herself. Mongryong on the other hand was loud, way too curious and loved making new friends.

"Don't be so disappointed if Pepper ignores you" He just wagged his tail and we looked up to see Jongdae rubbing his eyes. He looked mad until he saw Mongryong and his furrowed eyebrows disappeared

"Aww is this the pup Chanyeol gave you?" He said rubbing his eyes and bending down to pet the small pup

"Pepper doesn't like noise so let's hope she doesn't shoo you away little guy" He pet Mongryong who loved the attention he was receiving

Jongdae looked up at me "Your dog doesn't change the fact you ditched us last night to get laid" he scoffed picking up the small pup "So where's Chanyeol anyway?"

Hearing Chanyeol's name made me feel some sort of guilt for some reason "Dae I need your advice"

Jongdae let us in while he prepared some freshly squeezed orange juice, but I still didn't have much of an appetite. I told him everything that happened last night and he gave me a look that said he knew everything but he was shocked at some of the things I told him.

"So Minseok was right and there's a possibility Chanbaek could be real" His eyes lit up just like his boyfriend's did last night

"No! we just can't"

"Hmm well I still can't believe how wild you got last night, but then again you know what they say about the shy ones" I threw him a glare finding Mongryong trying to interact with Pepper much more interesting. Surprisingly Mongryong was able to melt her cold barrier. She blankly stared at him but then again, it was still better than doing nothing on his own

"Did last night help you clear up your feelings"

"Yes Jongdae, I'm definitely not ignoring Chanyeol and coming over so you could help me figure things out" Baekhyun sighed pinching the bridge of his nose to calm him down

"I told you to talk it over with him and just follow your heart"

"Great advice" I sarcastically remarked. It has definitely helped me so much

"Baek I'm not you, I just can't tell you what to feel for him, you need to figure out your feelings on your own. Besides I can see the sparks in your eyes when you're with him but that could also be me being biased and wanting my ship to sail"

He was right I shouldn't just expect my bestfriend to just solve my whole life for me. But this whole situation is confusing, I don't even know what love is anymore.

"I thought I knew what love was, considering I always thought Yoora was the love of my life. Now I've seen her as just a bestfriend for a while now. But with Yeol he has always made me feel warm inside, he brings me comfort, the tingles he gives me everytime his body touches mine, his-"

"Okay that's enough, I don't need to hear what the inside of his mouth feels like too" Jongdae scoffed trying to cover his ears

"But I can't like him, it's strictly forbidden, what will the priest say!?"

"Oh no! and what will he say when you just had sex without being married to each other" He gasped sarcastically covering his mouth to emphasize his shock

"Hey that doesn't count"

"He had his dick up your ass either way, you can't deny it"

I pouted not wanting to look at Jongdae

"Listen if this is really bothering you then talk about it with him like I've told you this whole time, geez what's the point of me giving you advice if you do the complete opposite and screw yourself over further"

"I get it I fucked up" I rolled my eyes getting up wanting to leave "Mongryong time to go boy" He obediently got up and followed

"Hey Baek if you want to give him a chance, you'll always have mine and Minseok's support if you do get disowned"

"Thanks" I smiled as we exited the house.

On my way back there was still so many thing running in my mind. How could one action change everything in the time span of a couple hours. If I hadn't drank then none of this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't be debating wether to accept my childhood friend as my possible love interest or have us go back to the way we were before?

But could things really be the same after this? How could I look at Yoora knowing I slept with her brother. Or better yet how can I face Chanyeol's parents without thinking of the possibility of them becoming my in laws, not because I was dating their daughter, but their son instead. Not only that but would I learn to control my heart around Chanyeol, the butterflies would they go away at some point?

We passed the doggy park I came with Chanyeol, his favorite bakery, the field we would come to see his soccer and football matches back when he used to play. He just doesn't want to leave my mind lately leaving me to wonder if he's the same. Is he even considering us having a future together. Or does he not care about what happened, am I the one who's overthinking everything?

We finally arrived at my front gate and Mongryong was more jumpy than usual.

"Baby hold still how can I take your collar off"

Mongryong did not stay still infact he ran up stairs as I ran after him while giggling the whole trip up. He ran into my room and when I entered I didn't expect to see Mongryong greeting Chanyeol with kisses.

"What are you doing here" It came out harsher than I intended but I just couldn't talk to him just yet. Not until I sorted my feelings.

"Listen I'm sorry, I wrote this for you, w..would you like to hear it" He stuttered while taking out his old guitar, the guitar I gave him for his 7th brithday. Didn't he throw that out years ago before he even got into sports?

"I wrote this for you a while back, you don't even need to answer and I..I'll leave you alone after this" He looked so dejected, how can I possibly say no

I just nodded curious to hear his song but at the same time I wanted time to stop not wanting him to leave yet.

> With my old guitar
> 
> I'll take all the confessions I couldn't say  
> All the things I swallowed inside  
> And tell you right now as if I made it into a song  
> Just listen, I'll sing for you
> 
> I love you so much but I don't tell you that I love you  
> It's awkward, my pride won't allow me  
> I'll take courage and tell you today  
> But just listen without much thought, I'll sing for you
> 
> The way you cry, the way you smile  
> Do you know how much you mean to me?  
> Words I wanna say, words I lost  
> I'll confess to you but just listen  
> I'll sing for you, sing for you  
> Just listen and smile
> 
> It's kind of funny, I only have you  
> But sometimes, I'm worse than a stranger to you  
> When in truth, I just wanna put my head in your arms  
> And be held by you
> 
> The way you cry, the way you smile  
> Do you know how much you mean to me?  
> Words I regretted as I turned around  
> I'll apologize but just listen  
> I'll sing for you, sing for you  
> Just pretend that nothing's happening
> 
> I'm so thankful every day that you are here  
> You're a gift from God
> 
> When today passes, I might get awkward again  
> But I wanna tell you today, so listen
> 
> The way you cry, the way you smile  
> Do you know how much you mean to me?  
> Words I wanna say, words I lost  
> I'll confess to you though it might sound awkward  
> Just listen, I'll sing for you, sing for you  
> Just listen, I'll sing for you

"That was beautiful" did he really write this for me? And his velvety voice as he sang,everything was so perfect. scratch butterflies there's a whole jungle in me just running wild wanting to be released from all this tension. He walked closer and I waited in anticipation to see what he'll do next. Chanyeol held my cheek, his touch was ghostly, with hesitation. "Baek" his thumb brushed the apple of my cheeks and I so badly wanted to pull him down for a chaste kiss.

Wait no I shouldn't give in to this feeling again, I looked away from him trying to get out of his hold.

"Baek please don't ignore my feelings I'll give you time to think all this through"

"No, Chanyeol stop confusing me, stop making me want to consider this. We can't be gay, this is all just a phase. Let's just pretend it never happened, It was all a mistake"

He let go of me and clenched his fists

"Baekhyun it's not that easy. For so long I've been madly in love with you. I too thought it was all just a phase and I only cared for you as a little brother but yesterday...I just can't deny my feelings for you anymore."

"But-"

"This is exactly why I didn't want last night to happen. I feared you would react this way, you would push me away and go back to loving my sister after you've used me."

"I can't go back to Yoora after what happened last night-"

"I get it you were drunk and I took advantage of you and...took all the firsts you saved for her but you took all of mine too-"

"Channie that's not what I meant, it's just our plan worked, I fell out of love with her but instead I think I've started to like you" I cut him off and could see the shock on his face. It quickly morphed into sadness and regret. "Ever since our talk over this plan I've been feeling different, you were always more than just a friend to me and I've never considered you as a lover because we're supposed to be straight but-"

"I'm sorry for confusing you, it's all my fault I wanted to put an end to this forbidden love I always told you about and Junmyeon sunbae encouraged me to go after you now that you knew that Yoora was no longer available. I should've just keep this to myself" He pouted

It's not all his fault he was confused just like I am right now. Only he's not afraid to face what will happen to us while I still am. But he needs to hear the truth, as much as I don't want us to happen yet he shouldn't think I find him, or better said us disgusting

"Channie would you call me crazy if I told you I enjoyed last night. I do want to give us a try, in my heart I know it's right but my mind keeps telling me it's wrong. And I don't want to hurt you by having you think that if we do date that it's because you're Park Yoora's brother"

"I'll give you time then, I won't give up on us"

"So we're good again?"

He nodded and I've never been so relieved in my life. Chanyeol seemed to notice and pulled me into his chests. from the corner of my eyes I could see Mongryong with the same spark in his eyes as my friends.

I pulled away from Chanyeol's embrace before we did something in front of him. My body seemed to betray me though. Once we pulled away and my eyes flickered to his plump lips and I remembered just how good it felt to kiss him. Can I just kiss him, only this once

"Only if you don't regret it after it happens"

Shit why did I have to think aloud. Before I could protest he pulled my neck as he leaned down to kiss me. Immediately the jungle in my stomach was set free. If this is what kissing feels like then sign me the fuck up, this feels almost too right. His lips are so soft and all my worries are tuned out as I focused on him only.

Just as I had expected, before things got too heated Mongryong began to excitedly jump around us. Probably the thought of the attention not being him for longer than five minutes

"Even Mongryong is happy his parents are together" Chanyeol chuckled

"He probably also wants you to stay over tonight too, you know until my mom comes back"

"Baek it is a Saturday night and you know what that means"

"Please" I gave him puppy eyes knowing he couldn't deny anything

"I'll go ask and see what she says"

He left out the window while Mongryong tried to follow him.

"Wait boy he'll come back" I pulled the small pup on to my lap as he rested and began to snooze off.

"Baek she said I could stay over! As long as we get up early for church"

"Shh he's sleeping" I said petting Mongryong the poor little guy must be so tired after trying to interact with pepper.

"Actually I think it was from how loud his mommy was"  
I immediately blushed but before I could say anything else he pulled me into a kiss. I ALMOST forgot about what he said. I pulled us away still blushing.

I hugged Mongryong close to my chest and went downstairs to lay him on his bed giving Chanyeol the silent treatment

"Baekkie I'm sorry" He pouted while he pulled me into a back hug

I don't even know why I'm mad at him I just still can't believe he can easily make me forget everything with just one kiss.

"If you stay mad you won't receive your kisses and food"

"You know I wasn't mad at all" I flashed him a smile as he chuckled to himself

* * *

After dinner we went straight to my room to get some sleep. I began to get comfortable when Chanyeol stole my pillow and blanket and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"I grebbed his arm before he could run away.

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm going to sleep on the couch" He said not bothering to turn around.

"And why would you do that?"

He turned around, amused with the situation he created. "Well where else am I supposed to sleep" He smirked

"On the bed you fool!"

"Last time we slept on the same bed I got hurt"

I glared at him, he's definitely doing this on purpose.

He put his hands up in defense as he climbed back on the bed and gave me my pillow back.

"See isn't this better than the couch" he chuckled then leaned down to kiss my forehead, my nose then the right above my lips. I instantly pouted, he missed my lips by less than a centimeter.

"Look at who's eager now" He smirked about to turn around to have his back facing me but I didn't let him. Before he could do anything else I sealed our lips together

"Baek we need to sleep"

"Shut up and kiss me"I murmured against his lips. He listened and pulled our bodies closer. He began going down my jawline and straight to my sweet spot.

His hands went under my shirt but before he could do anything else we heard barking and scratching at the door.

"Chanyeol how could you lock out our son"

"Shh he'll get over it soon"

Mongryong kept scratching at the door. He's probably not gonna stop until we open the door. I pushed Chanyeol away and went to the door seeing Mongryong paddle in.

"What's wrong boy?"

He just stared up at us. I laid next to Chanyeol and he began to bark again.

"Baby what's wrong do you not feel well?"

He jumped into the bed settling between us.

"Better?" He didn't say anything so I just assumed he fell asleep

"Goodnight Baekkie. Goodnight son. I love you both so much"  
Mongryong barked in response before continuing his nap.

I just smiled seeing our small "family", the two precious people in my life.


	6. 5

Baekhyun got up early knowing that just because his mom wasn't home didn't excuse him from not going to church. Plus the only way Chanyeol was allowed to stay over was if they got up early to attend mass.

"Yeol hurry up we're going to be late"Baekhyun shook Chanyeol in attempt of waking him up.

"You don't even like church" He rubbed his eyes trying to get me to back into bed again. 

"Hey just cause were gay doesn't stop us from being good christians" I gave him a peck on the lips before looking for an outfit.

Chanyeol gave him a suggestive look but Baekhyun ignored it and got dressed in the bathroom. While Baekhyun was taking his shirt off he saw Mongryong and his father walk in.

"What are you two plotting?"

"Nothing" Chanyeol smiled while Mongryong..well he's still a baby so he always looks so lost in what's going on.

Baekhyun couldn't help but look over to see the dark hickeys peppering Chanyeol's neck, he really didn't hold back and he felt embarrassed all over again. How can they show up to church like that!

He pulled the latter to sit on the toilet seat so they could be at the same height and he would be able to cover his love bites.

"Why did you grow so tall?" Baekhyun puffed out

"I drank my milk and ate my rice" He flashed his infamous smile which brought a smile to Baekhyun's face too.

"How nice of you to tell me now that I stopped growing"

"I like your height"Chanyeol said as he got up and pecked the smaller's forehead "Being short had it's perks too like" Chanyeol stopped to think "like not walking like a new born giraffe, and tripping all the time"

Baekhyun smiled "But then I have to get on my tip toes if I wanna do this" Baekhyun got in his tippy toes and gave Chanyeol a quick peck.

Chanyeol held his head in place and deepened their kiss.

It didn't last long since Chanyeol's phone ringing became annoying. Frustrated Chanyeol pulled away to answer the annoying device  
"BYUN BAEKHYUN AND PARK CHANYEOL YOU TWO BETTER BE OUT IN FIVE MINUTES"

They scrambled to get ready which was the main reason Baekhyun ended up wearing a turtleneck long sleeved sweater in the middle of summer.

"Mongryong we'll be back in 2 hours be a good boy, and please don't follow Baekhyun's definition of good" Chanyeol snickered when Baekhyun slapped his arm

"Please pray for your parents Mongryong. you don't want to become an orphan now do you" Baekhyun gave the pup a small kiss on his forehead.

They ran out of the house glad to see the Parks patiently waiting.

"Because of you two we'll lose our seats in the front. I thought we told you guys to not stay up late" Mrs. Park scolded the two boys in the back

"Well we wanted to sleep but Mongryong didn't want to sleep yet and he kept us up late" Chanyeol made up the excuse knowing his parents couldn't get mad at the small pup. And it would be better for their souls if they don't say the real reason for their lack of sleep lately

"I still can't believe you got Baekkie a dog. You've never given me anything not even on my birthday" Yoora glared at her little brother

"I guess Baekhyun is just that special" Chanyeol answered as if it was the most normal thing to say

Baekhyun wanted to jump out the car from how red his face was and Mr. Park's stare from the front mirror didn't help much.

* * *

Church was just like it always was. Chanyeol's family were excited to be there but like always Chanbaek were miserable, they tried their best to stay awake and for the most part were sucessful. They would steal glances at each other in order to stay awake and as suspicious as it was it was better than cuddling each other to sleep..

The time to give the peace came and they were relieved, this meant they could leave and take a quick nap. Baekhyun wanted to shake hands with Chanyeol first but the latter ignored him, he chose to shake Baekhyun's hand last and held on for longer than he should've. Baekhyun was the one to snap back into his senses and let go of Chanyeol's hand, only negative thoughts were running through his mind at the moment.

"Chan please not now" Baekhyun whispered avoiding latter's stare. Chanyeol did as he was told and stopped stealing glances at the petite Male next to him.

When mass finally ended Chanyeol seemed to be in a gloomy mood but Baekhyun was the only one to notice. He headed over to see Chanyeol, seeing him click his tongue and put his phone away

"What's wrong?" Baekhyun asked putting his hand on Chanyeol's shoulder, finding it a very common way to touch a friend, without having people question their closeness.

"It's nothing, just my coach saying that if I don't pass my next math test then he'll bench me from my next match"

"I can help you study if you want"

"Really! I mean I'm pretty slow so I don't want to bother you"

"Chanyeol you'll never be a bother to me" Baekhyun cursed himself in his head. While it was true, Chanyeol is someone special to him, it was still a very cliche thing to say

"I'll see if my parents let me come over"

Chanyeol went to his parents seeing Yoora rush away from the crowd of people. Must be seeing the boyfriend Chanyeol thought to himself.

He saw his parents talking to the priest and he couldn't help but feel nervous. That's probably what Baekhyun felt earlier. He took a deep breath and went to ask his mother if he could study at Baekhyun's house, it wasn't an entire lie but for some reason he felt as if it was.

As always she had let him stay over at Baekhyun's house. His dad on the other hand seemed to not like the idea. "Son you've already spent 2 days there"

"Dad we're just studying, you know how much the championships mean to me. I can't fail this test!"

"Jeonwoo let our son study, Baekhyun is a good kid what could possibly happen"

Mr. Park hesitantly nodded his head. Chanyeol thanked his mom as he headed to where Baekhyun was waiting for him

"Those two have been way too close lately and it's starting to get suspicious." Mr. Park said to his wife.

"They were acting weird during today's mass too. Not to mention Baekhyun was wearing a sweater in the middle of summer. I get the building's air conditioned but it's still odd" Their priest added in

"What are you two suggesting?"

"You know that Chanyeol and Baekhyun might―"

"You're overreacting , Chanyeol has always been overprotective of Baekhyun since the accident, he doesn't want the poor boy to be depressed again"

"Look at what he did to his hair! It's pink for goodness sake. And with the friends he has, don't you think he'll easily give into their ways?"

"Let's not assume things, one day Chanyeol will bring home a girl there's no way he can be gay"

○●•○•●○

As soon as they came home Mongryong was jumping, he was excited to see his parents walk through the front door.

"Baby we bought you new toys! and daddy said he'll make you those treats you really like" Mongryong just jumped up to get the toy out of Baekhyun's hand.

"He'll miss us you said" Baekhyun grumbled seeing Mongryong not paying attention to his parents anymore

"But if I do this" Chanyeol wrapped his arm around around the petite male's waist, pulling him closer. He smirked seeing Mongryong drop the toy and blink up at them curious to see what will happen next.

"Go on and play, don't mind us. Mommy just had something on his face. Right here" Chanyeol's face inched closer to Baekhyun's. The smaller fluttered his eyes closed anticipating Chanyeol to close the gap between them. But he never did instead, he let go of Baekhyun and grabbed their groceries as he head to the kitchen.

"Mongryong can I kill your daddy"

Mongryong growled in response

"Okay only cause you said so" Baekhyun was about to enter the kitchen but Mongryong stopped him from doing so "Just stay here and play. I will go and...help your father with our food"

Mongryong skeptically went back to playing with his new toy as Baekhyun went into the kitchen.

"You know Mongryong realy likes us together" Baekhyun said as he began to look around for anything he could help with. He took the knife from Chanyeol and began to chop up the vegetables the latter had started on earlier.

"We're his parents of course he would want us to be together"

"Hmm he even growled when I said I'd kill you"

"Really"

"Yea for always beeing such a tease and confusing me"

"That's a good thing right? I'm slowly creeping into your heart"

"Hmm...time to make Mongryong's treats" Baekhyun walked away from Chanyeol seeing the latter pout

"Baek! Come back here" he whined

"Not so fun now huh"

"Oh we'll settle this later"

The couple finished the treats and decided to make some cookies for them to eat while studying.

Chanyeol took out his notebooks as Baekhyun began to lay pillows on the ground to set up their work station. It probably wasn't the wisest way to study but it sure is comfortable.

"You know I think we should teach Mongryong some tricks first" Just as he was about to call Mongryong over Baekhyun cut him off

"You need to learn math first, so what do you need help with?"

Chanyeol showed Baekhyun the problems he was struggling with and Baekhyun gladly explained how Chanyeol should solve everything. Unfortunately Chanyeol tuned him out and focused on those rosy pink lips move. Baekhyun noticed and began to snap his fingers in front of Chanyeol's face, unfortunately he seemed too zoned out to notice

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol! Channie, Yeol! Honey-"

"Yes dear"

"What's the point in having me teach you, if you won't listen"

"I'm sorry..I just-" Chanyeol pinned Baekhyun down, his head landed on the soft pillow as he let Chanyeol hover over him "I just really want to kiss you right now" Chanyeol claimed those soft petal like lips as Baekhyun's arms circled around Chanyeol's neck, his hands tangled in Chanyeol's pink locks of hair. Chanyeol began pulling away Baekhyun's bothersome sweater as he began to leave his territorial marks on the smaller. Before things could get heated they heard Mongryong drop his toy and run to the couple whimpering, forcing them to pull away

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Mom said you two were studying can I join?"

Baekhyun panicked hearing Yoora's voice and pushed Chanyeol off of him. He straightened his sweater in hopes none of Chanyeol's marks would be visible.

"Yoora can't you knock, you scared my son"

"Your son?" She questioned settling her bag on the couch

"It's okay Mongryong it's only my sister" Chanyeol pet Mongryong who peeked out from behind Baekhyun

"That's strange usually he likes meeting new people" Baekhyun said as he pushed Mongryong towards Yoora, but the pup just wouldn't budge

"Well maybe he senses his father's dislike for his sister" Chanyeol mumbled under his breath but Baekhyun still heard and lightly slapped him for it "I was kidding!"

"I..think the cookies are done" Baekhyun got up while Mongryong trailed right behind him

Yoora waited for Baekhyun to leave before turning to Chanyeol "The dog is your child now?"

"We adopted him"

"But you gave him to Baek"

"So what he likes me just as much"

"But you two being parents-"

"What's wrong with that"

"You two are men, did you see how uncomfortable Baek looked when you said you were the dog's dad, what if he gets the wrong idea and thinks you like him"

Chanyeol was left speechless, he so badly wanted to tell Yoora otherwise but it wouldn't be fair to Baekhyun

"Chan our cookies are done and they're delicious" Baekhyun taunted as he waved the cookie right in front of Chanyeol's face

"Can I have some?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun teasingly shook his head. That's when Chanyeol got closer to the smaller, as if Baekhyun was his prey. Baekhyun shoved the cookie into Chanyeol's mouth when their noses were almost touching. Baekhyun glanced at Yoora seeing her questioning gaze towards them. Chanyeol sadly smiled seeing Yoora had a point , Baekhyun definitely was uncomfortable.

"Thanks for helping me study but I think I'll ask someone else to help"

Baekhyun turned his attention from Yoora to Chanyeol "Wait why?"

"Yoora is right I'm making you uncomfortable" Chanyeol yelled from the front door as he began to put on his shoes

"Uncomfortable? Yeol wait" Baekhyun chased Chanyeol to the front door

"Baek it's fine it's my fault, for hoping you could learn to love me someday. Don't bother denying it I know you still like her"He whispered so Yoora couldn't hear

"Chanyeol I told you I didn't regret anything that happened between us"

"I'm sorry but right now I feel like a fucking escort, I'm only there when you need me to please you, like I'm your dirty secret. After you had your fun with me you then run back to her" He was about to open the door but Baekhyun held onto his wrist.

Baekhyun didn't let go of Chanyeol. He gripped harder onto his wrist not wanting him to go. With his eyes he pleaded Chanyeol to stay.

Chanyeol turned around to meet Baekhyun's gaze, they stared at each other for awhile until Baekhyun cowered away and lowered his gaze. Chanyeol brought his face up and pulled him closer. He searched Baekhyun's eyes but he could only see fear in those dark orbs, it was only then when he realized Baekhyun was shaking like a leaf in the middle of autumn. This time he was the one who looked away

"I'm sorry for taking what was precious to you, and for making you confused" Chanyeol sighed harshly releasing himself from Baekhyun's grip. He opened the door so he could finally leave.

Baekhyun stayed there just staring at the door feeling like he has lost the most precious thing in his life. After he somewhat collected himself he headed towards the living room and sat on the couch, covering his face with his palms

"Is everything okay"

"He's just stressed, the championships are really getting to his head"

"I meant is everything alright with you"

"It's nothing, I just feel bad for.." Baekhyun stopped himself from saying anything that was not supposed to be known and finally found the best way to phrase what he really was feeling "It's just, Chanyeol has always been there for me but I always seem to just push him away"

"Well serves him right for making you feel uncomfortable"

"That wasn't it and Yoora, I hope you dont mind but can you please leave"

"Yes sure" She grabbed her purse as she got ready to leave "Hey Baek if you need me I'll be right next door"

When she left Mongryong came out of the kitchen and heard small sniffles. He waddled towards Baekhyun and began to whimper.

"Mongryong, I messsed up. Daddy thinks I don't like him and was playing with him the whole time"

"ωєℓℓ ωєяє уσυ?"

"No I really do like him, maybe..I even love him"

"тнєn тєℓℓ нιм" Mongryong barked

"But I'm not like him, he's brave and doesn't care about what our parents will say but I do. My mom is the only person I have left, I don't want to loose her too" Baekhyun hugged Mongryong for comfort. His sniffles died down and his breathing got steady again, Mongryong thought he had stopped crying

тнαт'ѕ nι𝕔є ι тнιnк нє נυѕт nєєdєd 𝕔υddℓєѕ...σн ι тнιnк нє fєℓℓ αѕℓєєρ Mongryong thought to himself

ѕнσσт ι нανє тσ ρєє the small pup thought as he tried to get out of Baekhyun's grip

"ιf ι ρєє nσω ωιℓℓ ι ѕтιℓℓ gєт ιn тяσυвℓє?" No response "ι ρяσвαвℓу ωιℓℓ" Mongryong struggled and was finally able to get out of his father's grasp.

He went outside and did his business. Just as he was about to go back in he heard a familiar voice and turned to see his other father talking to the lady from earlier

"нєу уσυ" He barked succesfully getting the attention of both of them

"уσυ ωєяє тнє σnє тнαт мαdє му ραяєnтѕ fιgнт. αnd dαddу уσυ мα∂є мσмму 𝕔яу. уσυ тωσ вєттєя αρσℓιgιzє σя ι'ℓℓ ..." Mongryong looked around to see the best way to threaten them "σя ι'ℓℓ ρєє σn уσυя ѕнσєѕ!"

"Yah Mongryong what's wrong?" Chanyeol asked as he came over to his son

"ωнαт'ѕ ωяσng!? I נυѕт тσℓ∂ уσυ тнαт уσυ мαdє мσмму 𝕔яу nσω gσ ιn тнєяє αn∂ 𝕔υddℓє σя ι'ℓℓ ℓєт мσмму кιℓℓ? уσυ?..ωнαтєνєя тнαт мєαnѕ"

"Son go back in. Mommy and me just had a small fight. I need some space and I'm sure he does too"

"вυт мσмму 𝕔яιє∂! нє nєє∂ѕ уσυ"

"Mongryong what's going on out here? Why are you making so much noise?" Baekhyun came out of the house rubbing his puffy eyes

"ι тσℓ∂ уσυ мσмму cяιє∂, nσω нυяяу υρ αn∂ cυ∂∂ℓє, gσ σn уσυ тωσ мαу cυ∂∂ℓє" Mongryong barked as he tried to push Chanyeol towards Baekhyun

"I'm sorry was he troubling you?"

"He's our son, he will never trouble me"

Baekhyun felt his heart flutter hearing Chanyeol call Mongryong their son. It sounded nice when it came from the latter's lips

"Chanyeol I-"

"Baek can we talk about it some other time seeing you infront of me makes me want to do more than make up but we don't want Yoora seeing us now do we?"

Baekhyun couldn't believe it but he was actually contemplating kissing Chanyeol in front of Yoora. He really did want to but he hasn't even started dating Chanyeol for them to get seperated already. He finally whispered a small no as he picked Mongryong up

"So see you tomorrow then..or you could stay over again"

Chanyeol simply chuckled, he still couldn't meet his gaze "I'll see you tomorrow." Chanyeol said heading back to his backyard

"Will you tell me now what's going on between you two" Yoora kept pestering her little brother

"I already told you nothing is going on between us"

"Nothing? even the dog knows something I don't"

"That dog has a name and its Mongryong so stop adressing him like that"

"Don't try and change the subject you two are closer than ever and you're always buying him things, almost as if he was your boyfriend. Chanyeol dad is worried you might be gay"

"And what if I was"

"Then I would tell you to stop trying to seduce Baekhyun. I sure as hell know he's straight so leave him alone"

"Baek is old enough to do whatever he wants regardless of your approval"

"I swear all you gays are the same. You all seduce straight men hoping to convert them. Now I won't tell dad about your sudden thoughts as long as you start keeping your distance with Baek and stop confusing him"

"You can't decide anything for Baekhyun"

"Well I just did" she said marching into the house

"Everything just always has to go your way" Chanyeol sighed "You could have had Baek long ago but why do you show interest once I've decided to make a move"


	7. 6

Baekhyun woke up to something soft on his lips. It wasn't bothering him until Mongryong began to lick him and then when his barks increased in volume.

"мσмму ωαкє υρ! ι'м нυngяу вυт dαddу ѕαιd тσ ωαкє уσυ υρ fσя нιм. σн αn∂ gяαndмα cαмє нσмє" Mongryong barked while bouncing on the bed continiously

"Alright I'm up" He groaned, carefully setting Mongryong on the floor to not hurt him.

He did his morning routine and raced with Mongryong down the stairs to see who will greet Chanyeol first. But he was met with disappointment when he saw an empty space next to his chair.

"My Baekkie I see the house is still in good shape while I was gone. Where you well behaved?" His mom said diverting his attention from the empty chair to his mother

Oh you know just lost my virginity, I found out I'm gay for Park Chanyeol, there's a possibility we'll date soon. It was just a normal weekend the smaller thought to himself   
"Uhm very well" Baekhyun said when he saw his mom was actually waiting for a response

Mrs. Byun raised her eyebrow sensing Baekhyun's hesitation and wanted answers. Once Baekhyun gave Mongryong his food he tried to go into their dining room but his mom didn;t let him run away.

"Baek you're not telling me something" She gave her son a stern look

"Mom everything is fine" Baekhyun tried to dismiss the topic

"How can I not be worried when you've been going through my make up" Baekhyun's hand flew to his neck confirming his mother's suspicion "Make up could be good at hiding the color of the bruise but I can still see this small spot, where it's been bleeding.

Baekhyun looked at anything but his mother afraid of telling her the truth. His eyes landed on the small pup peacefully eating his breakfast and he finally thought of a lie. "Alright you caught me, when I took Mongryong to the park we were playing on the grass and I must have landed on poison ivy or something. I didn't want to worry you I'm sorry" 

"Baekhyun these aren't things you should hide from me what if it really was serious"

"I just figured you would be tired from your trip, I'm sorry"

"Hmm well hurry up and eat so you won't be late to school" Mrs. Byun said handing Baekhyun his plate of food.

Baekhyun nodded taking his plate and running into the living room, not standing another second in a room with his mother. The lie was unecessary but he did it so he wouldn't get disowned, for the sake of keeping their family together.

"Yeol is missinng out on such a yummy breakfast" Yoora chimed in

"Where is he anyway?" Baekhyun tried his best to sound as normal as possible. He had a lot of weight on his shoulders from lying to his mother and ruining his relationship with Chanyeol in the timespan of a couple hours.

"He went to talk to his coach, you know how worried he's been about this championship thingy" Mrs. Park tried to dismiss the topic

"But to skip breakfast, it doesn't sound like him" Baekhyun muttered under his breath

"He ate a little before he went to wake you up"

Baekhyun just nodded but Mongryong was the first thing I saw when I woke up he thought to himself. It must have been urgent for him to not say anything before he left.

"ωнαт'ѕ ωяσng мσмму? ιѕ тнιѕ αвσυт dαddу ѕαуιng уσυ тωσ nєєd ѕραcє? ωнαт dσєѕ нє мєαn ву тнαт? ωєℓℓ уσυ тωσ αяєn'т gℓυє∂ тσ єαcн σтнєя'ѕ fαcєѕ αnумσяє...σн! ι тнιnк ι נυѕт fσυnd συт ωнαт нє мєαnт"

"Shh Mongryong finish your food" Baekhyun pet the small pup who stopped barking and continued to eat.

Baekhyun looked back up seeing their family all talking together, having a good laugh over God knows what. But he knows it can't always be this way.  
Baekhyun knows the moment he and Chanyeol come out they will be shunned and their family will never get together like this again.

"Baekkie are you okay" His mother asked seeing Baekhyun wasn't saying anything anymore.

"Yea of course. I just realized I should be focusing on my studies just as much as Yeol is doing"

"My poor baby. Don't worry so much surely you'll get into any school you would like"

"Yes unlike Yoora here who is too busy with her boyfriend"

"Dad! I'm sure I'll be fine" Yoora whined not wanting to hear another one of her dad's lectures

Baekhyun softly giggled while getting up

"Baekhyun where are you going?" Yoora asked getting up as well

"I'll be late to school if I stay any longer"

"I'll drive you then" Baekhyun just nodded unsure of how to decline her offer

"Bye Mongryong be a good boy for mommy"

"уєѕ мσмму. σн αnd тєℓℓ ∂α∂∂у ι мιѕѕ нιм αn∂ нє вєттєя cσмє ωιтн тяєαтѕ ωнєn нє νιѕιтѕ ℓαтєя"

Baekhyun just nodded at whatever Mongryong was saying before he followed Yoora out the door.

The car ride was filled with tension. It was something very unfamiliar to him. Usually he could talk about anything with Yoora but now he can't think of anything to say to her. Not when he was worried sick about his relationship with Chanyeol. How weird would it be to start off a conversation about Yoora's brother.

"Hey Baek are you perhaps...gay"

"Where did you get that from?" Baekhyun panicked

"Oh no reason. Just you hang out with them and Chanyeol has been having those satanic thought lately. I was just worried you might have given into their thoughts too"

"Satanic thoughts? Is loving someone really that bad?" Baekhyun asked more to himself than responding to Yoora's statement

"Baek we can't love the same gender"

"Stop the car"

"Baek you need to understand that I only want to help Chanyeol. I dont want his soul to be damned!" She shrieked

"And treating him differently will help him. He is still the same Chanyeol we know and love"

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I do he's my bestfriend"

"You know that's what I mean. Do you have romantic feelings for my brother"

Baekhyun was taken aback. He wasn't ready to answer that. If Chanyeol doesn't know how he feels yet then why should he say it now, to his lover's homophobic sister. So he did what he thought would be best and got out of the car.

Yeol how the hell did you come out that easily Baekhyun thought to himself. He was then left with that unwanted thought that maybe Chanyeol had been kicked out. It made sense as to why he wasn't there earlier. He tried to call the younger but he was sent straight to voicemail.

He ran to school to see if Chanyeol would be there. When he arrived at the gates he saw his bestfriends walking in hand in hand.

"Have you two seen Chanyeol? " He asked out of breath

"He was with Junmyeon"

"They were heading towards the garden" Minseok added in

Baekhyun ran towards the garden and saw his friends were right. The younger was with Junmyeon and they were sitting on one of the benches. 

Didn't Chanyeol have to talk to his coach, what was he doing with Junmyeon. They were way too close for his liking but who was he to say what Chanyeol could and couldn't do. If anything perhaps Chanyeol had caught up with Junmyeon after his talk with his coach. Baekhyun tried to clear those thoughts, he didn't want to become overpossesive and controll everything Chanyeol did, he wasn't in the place to question Chanyeol over what he did at every second of the day even if they were dating.

He wanted to leave but was glued to his spot when he heard Chanyeol laughed at whatever Junmyeon had said slapping the older in the shoulder.

It brought a smile to his face hearing Chanyeol's deep laugh. Although he did feel bad for Junmyeon knowing first hand how hard Chanyeol could hit when he's too happy.

The smile though left as soon as it came. If Junmyeon was not dating someone then they would definately make a cute couple. Even if their personalities were completely different, they had one thing in common. They were both very bold and confident, they wouldn't have to hide their relationship like he wants to. 

It then dawned on Baekhyun, no wonder Chanyeol has gotten annoyred with him. He was a coward, he was no where near as brave as he was. Instead of telling Yoora the truth he chose to just dismiss the topic as much as he could. Just earlier he lied to his mother that he had gotten rashes instead of saying they were the traces of Chanyeol's love bites, that Chanyeol had the same marks littering his body, the marks that they had given each other from their night of lustful love making. 

And even after that night it was unclear what the couple were. Was the title necessary at this point, they knew they shared mutual feelings for each other, what they had went beyond a one night stand but why did he feel like that was all they were. It sure felt like it, like they were simply just friends with benefits. Baekhyun didn't like this at all, Chanyeol thinking he was just an escort Baekhyun would cling on to until he no longer needed him, didn't sit too well with him. 

He slowly approached them unsure of what to do. Chanyeol saw him and he tensed stopping his conversation with Junmyeon.

Junmyeon was confused as to why Chanyeol stopped talking until he turned his head and saw Baekhyun standing there unsure of what to say. He resembeled a kicked puppy returning to his owner. Sensing they needed to talk alone he decided to go on his way. 

"I'll see you later" he said as he got up and walked away

"Bye Sunbae" Chanyeol waved avoiding Baekhyun's stare.

"What's wrong Baek?" Chanyeol asked looking at his hands instead of the male in front of him.

Baekhyun couldn't answer. Everything he wanted to say was on the tip of his tongue but he just didn't know how to put it together. Especially with that feeling that Chanyeol didn't even want him near clouding over him.

"I uh...Mongryong missed you today" Baekhyun wanted to hit his head against a wall. For once he wanted to tell Chanyeol what he really felt, so why does he continue avoiding the topic.

"I'm sure he did....Baek what's really going on?"

"Did you come out already?" Baekhyun found himself asking generally curious, Chanyeol finally looked up at him with a look Baekhyun didn't know how to analyze.

"Yoora found out on her own but don't worry I never told her about us. So you can still pursue her" He sighed although what he really wanted to do was to kiss Baekhyun. But he knew he shouldn't force him into anything he didn't want to, so it was was best if he left, to not cause anymore trouble "If that was all then I'll go" Chanyeol stood up, grabbing his bag to go to his class.

Baekhyun finally snapped out of his stupor and grabbed onto Chanyeol's collar, pulling him down to seal their lips together. At the moment he didn't care about anyone that could've seen them. Chanyeol was all that mattered to him, he pulled their bodies closer, nibbling on Chanyeol's bottom lip to deepen their kiss.

"Baek" Chanyeol breathed out when they seperated for air "I think it's best if I leave, how can I stop confusing you—"

"Park Chanyeol! What part of I want to give us a try didn't you understand. Why do you push me away once you've crept into my heart" Chanyeol was instantly hit with regret. Before he could say anything Baekhyun spoke again "I know I was unsure at first but now I'm positive I want to be with you. But at the same time I'm a coward on telling you how I feel, telling our parents about us so please don't rush me, I start overthinking and in the end it will only hurt us"

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into a hug, kissing the crown of his head in hopes it would stop the smaller from shaking "Baek I'm really sorry for thinking of only myself. I'm sorry for forgetting about what you felt" 

Baekhyun softly punched Chanyeol's chest "Idiot Yoda making me emotional for no reason. I'm also sorry for making you feel like an escort, you mean more to me than that" Baekhyun gave Chanyeol another wet kiss.

"Junmyeon sunbae actually proposed something for us"

"What was it?" 

"Will you Byun Baekhyun go out with me if I win the final match before the championships?"

"Yes! but what if coach doesn't let you play?"

"That's why you'll help me pass that math quiz"

"Then it's a deal" Baekhyun smiled sticking out his pinky to link with Chanyeol's and seal their promise.


	8. 7

Baekhyun was waiting outside Chanyeol's classroom. It was finally the day the younger would get his test results back and Baekhyun was dying to know what the results were. The bell had rung almost five minutes ago and all the students had came out except for the person he so desperately wanted to see.

It's not like he could've completely failed. Sure they would easily get distracted and either played with Mongryong or had their long make out sessions but Chanyeol should've at least learned something, at least they hoped that was the case. He had been making progress and showed he understood the material so that heped Baekhyun stay as positive as he could, not letting any negative thoughts invade his head. Either way if Chanyeol really failed then he would still find a way to ask out the taller, there could be other chances in the future.

The door finally opened, revealing a grinning Chanyeol. Before Baekhyun could speak Chanyeol lifted up the smaller who instantly wrapped his legs around the taller.

"I passed! I can play tonight!"

"So I was helpful in the end"

Chanyeol nodded as Baekhyun leaned down to kiss his soon to be boyfriend. Chanyeol moved just in time for the smaller to kiss his cheek instead

"No kisses until I make you mine tonight"

"But..but how are you supposed to win if you don't get your good luck kisses"

"Baekie~"

"Channie~ it's just one. So you can be strong and beat all your opponents" Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun's pouty lips and didn't have the strength to reject him.

"Fine only-mph" Baekhyun didn't let him finish. He smashed their lips together, wanting to feel the electricity through his body like it does every time he kisses or is anywhere near the taller. Chanyeol knew he wouldn't be able to seperate from the smaller anytime soon, with the way the smaller had made himself comfortable in his arms, with his hands delicately holding his face. They had to seperate soon though so Chanyeol gently pushed Baekhyun with all the strength he could muster up.

"Baekkie that's enough, I need to get ready for the match"

"Okay" Baekhyun pouted

"Don't do that or I will kiss that pout off your lips" Baekhyun gave him a cheeky smile in response, his lips were puckered ready to recieve his kiss"But I will wait until tonight" Chanyeol said as he carefully placed Baekhyun down

"Also Junmyeon hyung wants to meet you"

"He does?"

"Mhm he wants to see if you're worthy of being my boyfriend, now go on you wouldn't want to make him wait"

Baekhyun gulped before nodding. He went out towards the gates seeing Junmyeon with Jongdae talking. At least his bestfriend would join him, that made him feel more at ease.

"Hurry up Baek we've been waiting for hours. I'm hungry!" Jomgdae whined

* * *

They were sitting in Jongdae's favorite cafe. Baekhyun didn't really know what to say from the nervousness he was feeling.

"So you're the one Yeol has been gushing about since the beginning of time?" Junmyeon asked while they waited for their drinks to come

Baekhyun blushed "So he really liked me for so long" he murmured

"You have no idea. I still can't believe it took him this long to realize he's whipped for you"

"I guess I could say the same"

"Well what matters now is you guys realized you like each other and are going to make it official. So since Yeol is like a little brother to me I would like to warn you, that if you hurt him I'll break you"

"Well as Baekhyun's bestfriend I would like to say that if Chanyeol hurts Baek then my cousin Kyungsoo will deal with him" Jongdae intervened making the other two erupt into laughter over their silliness

"But for real though I understand how scared you feel right now Baek, I was once in your shoes too"

"You!? But you are always so confident, do you know how much I wish I can kiss Yeol in public without having to worry about someone from the church seeing us."

Junmyeon shook his head "With Lay everything was different. If I'm brave now then it's because I've had his support, with Lay by my side I could care less what others say. But just like you Baek, I was afraid of what others would say when he confessed to me"

"Now I want to hear the whole story. How long have you two been together?" Jongdae asked while Baekhyun lightly smacked his arm for being intrusive.

Junmyeon just smiled and cleared his throat so he could tell them his story "Well I had just broken up with my girlfriend because she thought I was too feminine. I don't like to think I'm feminine though, being raised in a wealthy family of course I would be meticulous over what to wear, or having nice skin to look good in the pictures."

"She was definately jealous of your skin, it looks so smooth and soft" Jongdae gasped, his hand reaching to Junmyeon's cheek only to have it slapped away. 

"Anyways after our break up I went to the store to buy icecream but Lay was closing up the shop by the time I arrived. But when he saw me he let me in and let me buy everything I wanted. After that we just casually kept meeting up and became close. It wasn't until last year when he joined our school and came up to my class to confess. I rejected him afraid of what others would think, I really regretted doing that looking back at our situation now but luckily he didn't give up. It also made me realize the more I rejected him the more I wanted him so we decided to finally get together. Unfortunately I was kicked out of my house but we've been fine living on our own"

Baekhyun thought to himself and realized their story was similar to his own.

"Was it hard? To turn a blind eye to everything bad they have to say?" Baekhyun asked

"It is at first but if your family really does care about you then they should love without having to change you"

Baekhyun nodded. He will fight for their love and stop caring on the opinins of his local church. That was a scary thought though as kind as they could be be their comments were anything but kind. But Chanyeol is worth it. For Chanyeol he wants to be strong.

"And I know it's a very cliche thing to say but if you learn to love yourself, then it's hard for others to bring you down"

"And it's like what I always say if someone hates you then it's because they can't be you and that's why they hate you so much" Jongdae added while finishing the last of his cake

"Jongdae I hate you" Baekhyun scoffed

"Hmm I love me too"

Junmyeon and Baekhyun began to laugh as they rolled their eyes.

"Now that this kid finished his cake we can go get ready for Chanyeol's match" Junmyeon got out his wallet paying for their drinks and Jongdae's cake.

They went straight to Baekhyun's house, needing the remaining 2 hours to doll up for the match. Well while playing with Mongryong too.

"Baek I think you need a bit of eyeliner to add the final touches" Junmyeon said while rumaging in the makeup box Baekhyun usually kept hidden in one of his drawers.

"Eyeliner?"

"Yea don't be shy I've seen you wear it before"

"Well yea I love to wear makeup but our family will be there" Baekhyun panicked

"I'll cover for you" Junmyeon said while beginning to apply eyeliner on the smaller

"Imma tell Yeol if we could swap bestfriends"

"HEY! All the makeup you own were gifts from me!"

Baekhyun covered Jongdaes mouth. His loud mouth will be the death of him one day

"Baekhyun honey" They heard his mom call. Baekhyun could feel his heartbeat thumping in his ears from how nervous he was "We're leaving soon I'll wait in the car for you guys"

With that everyone scrambled to get ready as fast as they could.

Once they buckled up Mrs. Byun looked over Baekhyun's appearance  
"Sweetie what happened to your face?"

"What's wrong with it?" Baekhyun tapped on his cheeks wondering if he had overdone the blush.

"You were going through my make up box again" Mrs. Byun raised her eyebrow

"No... this was my idea. I..got this new palette and tried it on Baekkie. You don't mind right?"

"Oh no it looks very nice maybe one day you can do my makeup too" She smiled but Baekhyun could see beyond that

They arrived and as always the Parks had already reserved seats for them. But they didn't expect Baekhyun to come with his friends. Baekhyun hoped he was over reacting when he could feel their dirty looks towards them. His friends noticed too as they were now uncomfortable.

Baekhyun tried his best to not mind their stares, looking at them as if they were a plague.

"Baekhyun are you wearing makeup?" Yoora asked while eyeing Baekhyun's face

"Uh Baek come with me to get a drink" Jongdae pulled Baekhyun to the snack stand

"Geez your families really are something. It will be fine though..I hope" he muttered under his breath

By the time they got back there was only one seat left next to Yoora so they had no other choice than to find other seats away from their homophobic family. Which Baekhyun was thankful for

"Baek I don't know how you can deal with Yoora"

"She's nice"

"Well we're in the same class and the girl always looks at me as if shes ready to kill me at any moment" Junmyeon said while glancing at Yoora who couldn't keep her eyes off of them

"Well I want to murder you too Junmyeon, for taking my bestfriend away"

"Would you two be quiet Yeol's up next" Baekhyun shushed them. He couldn't help the smile that crept on his face the moment their eyes locked. Chanyeol winked at him making the girls around the trio to go wild

"Baek"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell them to back off your man!" Junmyeon exclaimed while Jongdae aggressively nodded

"He's not my man..." Baekhyun sipped on his drink before shyly adding a "yet"

Junmyeon and Jongdae began to tease the smaller but stopped when they saw Chanyeol get pinned to the ground, loosing the first round

"What happened!?"

"Takedown. The other team just scored two points. He needs to catch up on points to win"

"What's he doing he isn't even concentrating" Baekhyun mumbled seeing Chanyeol get pinned again but managed to escape. Granting his team just one point.

"Yah Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol looked to the source of the yell seeing all eyes on the smaller "You better focus and win this match!" Baekhyun yelled not caring about the stares around him. He needed Chanyeol to win this game

"Yea or you'll deal with us!"

"And my cousin Kyungsoo!" Jongdae added

It seems like that's all Chanyeol needed to get his head back in the game. He easily beat his opponent for the second round.

Baekhyun unconsciously found himself crossing his fingers. Once again realizing they shouldn't have bet the future of their relationship on a silly wrestling game. At the time he trusted Chanyeol to win and he still hopes Chanyeol could win this for him. For them.

* * *

Just the thought of having Baekhyun to himself was what kept Chanyeol going. The dirty look he had recieved from his sister was long forgotten. He came to win for Baekhyun, the smaller had put so much effort in tutoring him so he would be prepared for the quiz earlier. Plus his goodluck kiss would go to waste if he didn't win the match. Baekhyun is what pushed him to win the final round, winning the match overall.

* * *

"He did it!" Baekhyun cheered

"Yes now go to him" His friends pushed him to get away from the crowd.

Baekhyun ran outside the gym into a secluded hallway. It was finally happening. Finally Chanyeol would be all his.  
He smiled when he felt his boyfriend's long arms wrap around his petite body. His legs felt like jelly and if it weren't for Chanyeol holding him he would have fallen.

Baekhyun was the first to speak "Is this real? Are we really dating for real now?"

"Not yet"

"But you won the match" Baekhyun's smile faded. He turned to see Chanyeol smiling at him.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist accepting the death glare he recieved from the smaller.

"I want to say no because you nearly gave me a heart attack but yes I will be your boyfriend" Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his now boyfriend's neck

"As of today I'm all yours" Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's cheek

"So can I finally kiss you now that we're dating?" Baekhyun's fingers traced different patterns on Chanyeol's back, their faces just a couple inches away.

"It's not like that has stopped you this whole week-mph"

Baekhyun sealed their lips together. Just like always their kisses were filled with love and want they had for each other. They were far too lost in their bliss to hear the footsteps getting near them. Baekhyu had Chanyeol pressed on to the wall still unable to get enough of the taller. 

"Alright lovebirds you two will have a whole eternity together"

"Jongdae~" Baekhyun whined against Chanyeol's lips

"You'll thank me in a minute now since Junmyeon got to threaten Baekkie now it's my turn. Hurt Baek and not only will you have to deal with my wrath but my cousin Kyungsoo's too" He said with a menacing smile before walking away

"Should I be worried?" Chanyeol asked now terrified of this Kyungsoo person, not because he planned on hurting Baekhyun but because he actually sounded like an individual he should make sure to not irritate.

"Kyungsoo owns a five star restaurant, can cook anything and is good with knives" 

"Well you look exceptionally beautiful today" Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun's round cheeks, his face looked so small compared to Chanyeol's large hands.

"Haha very funny" 

"But you do, you look absolutely stunning" Chanyeol whispered leaning closer to his small boyfriend

"Chan congrats on winning that game" They turned and saw Junmyeon with an irritated look coming closer to them, hand in hand with his boyfriend

"I thought I told Jongdae to separate you two. Your parents are on their way for fucks sake"

With that Chanyeol hesitantly removed his hand resting on Baekhyun's waist. They both missed the physical contact but didn't say anything when they saw their parents heading their way. Baekhyun began to make small talk with Junmyeon and Lay to avoid seeing Chanyeol's family who were to busy congratulating Chanyeol.

Chanyeol though was grinning like an idiot knowing that he won more than the match that day.

"Ah young love they're the cutest right lay" Suho whispered to his boyfriend, the younger nodded giving his boyfriend a small peck on the cheek

"We're still like that though" They atrated their cheesy conversation oblivious to the sulking Baekhyun that had to hear these two be lovey dovey in front of him. That thought left when Mr. Park couldn't stand seeing them together any longer, he left the room, BAekhyun being the only one that noticed this. Unless the others just chose to ignore this.

"To celebrate Chanyeol's hard work how about we all go eat out" Mrs. Park said while trying to not look at the trio in any way that would offend them.

"Actually Mrs. Park, Lay and I were about to go on a date" Junmyeon made up an excuse sensing his presence was not wanted

"Oh what a shame but Baek you'll come right?"

"Only if my mom says we can" Baekhyun muttered, still terrified of her over obserbant gaze.

"Of course we will join" Mrs. Byun agreed to the dinner

"Actually I'll be a bit late, I need a quick shower "

Mrs. Park nodded seeing her son walk away with Junmyeon and Lay.

"Thank goodness they didn't join us" she let out a breath of relief

"And here son" Mrs. Byun handed Baekhyun a makeup removal wipe  
"I know you are to nice to say no but next time that boy asks you if he can try his new pallet on you, just decline nicely"

"But I thought you said it looked nice" Baekhyun questioned, his mood ruined now that he was brought back to reality.

"Don't tell me you like having that goop on your face?"

Baekhyun looked down while shaking his head "No of course not"

"Hmm then next time don't let him embarrass you like that"

Baekhyun nodded about to head to the bathroom but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me do it for you" Yoora grabbed the wipe and began to wipe the makeup. Baekhyun looked up at his old crush, just a couple weeks ago he had butterflies in his stomach but now he felt nothing. Her touch was gentle, but cold. Unlike Chanyeol's touch that was so warm and burned his skin (in a good way of course)

"You know I can't blame them for wanting to try the new pallet on Baekhyun just look at him. Such perfect features" She mumbled making all of their eyes go wide

"Yoora you have a boyfriend sweetheart"

"Mom he's my bestfriend nothing more nothing less"

Baekhyun inwardly smiled knowing that was exactly what he felt for her. They have always been close friends and he had never felt so satisfied to have Yoora as just his close friend.

* * *

Everyone had ordered their food by the time Chanyeol came rushing into the restaurant.

"What did I miss?" Chanyeol took his seat next to Baekhyun, resisting the urge to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Nothing much I ordered for you if you dont mind" Baekhyun responded

"Then I'll appreciate it since it came from you" Chanyeol whispered in his ear. As the other tried to control his rapid heartbeat.

"So kids we already know Yoora is happily dating but have you two find anyone yet"

Chanyeol carefully laced their fingers under the table.

"Yea I guess you could say that"

Mrs. Park happily squeled wanting to know more already

"Ooh have I met her before?"

"I guess you could say that"

Baekhyun sipped on his drink nervous as to how Chanyeol would answer all the questions being thrown at him. Part of him wanted him to just expose their secret but the other side of him wanted to keep on hiding. Just earlier he couldn't take their hateful glares and they weresn't all directed towards him but they were still unbearable.

"Ooh they go to our church right" Mrs. Park mused trying to get as much information as she could.

Chanyeol simply nodded not wanting to give away too much detail

"They have to be in the choir to have caught my Chanyeol's attention" Mrs Park beamed

"Could she be Nayeon or wendy?" Mrs. Byun added

"Can we not talk about this" Chanyeol whined. They ignored Chanyeol and began to name girls that have so much breathed the same air as Chanyeol

They thought he was embarrassed to talk about his love life but in reality he just couldn't stand the thought of being with someone other than Baekhyun. Baekhyun wasn't any different just the thought of Chanyeol dating anyone else made him boil with jealousy.

The appetizers were placed in front of them and Baekhyun gladly digged into his salad worried that at any moment he would be asked about his boyfriend's imaginary girlfriend.

Before he could shove another portion in his mouth Chanyeol had stopped him

"Hey what are you doing?"

Baekhyun gave him a puzzled look "eating, what does it look like I'm doing"

"What I mean is you just ate a cucumber and were about to eat another one"

"They are not as bad as I thought" he nervously laughed. He gulped and tried to eat another one but Chanyeol stopped him and switched their plates. His salad didn't have any cucumbers so it must have been for his boyfriend but the poor thing is so nervous he didn't realize it earlier.

"Baek you can't eat your feelings. Are you alright?" Yoora asked when she saw Baekhyun gripping onto the fork tightly

Mr. Park who heard the exchange just laughed

"You kids are overreacting it's normal to start liking new things as we grow old. Take me for example I used to hate cheese now I can even eat blue cheese" he said eating his cheese to prove his point

The smell of cheese came to them but only Baekhyun looked affected. He quickly got up excusing himself abruptly before dashing towards the restrooms

"I'll go check on him" Chanyeol got up and ran towards his boyfriend stopping him from entering the bathrooms

"Baby what's wrong?"

Baekhyun shook his head "I dont feel to well so please move" he said as chanyeol moved out the way as he went in.

The younger entered the bathroom seeing his boyfriend doubled over the toilet seat throwing up the very little he ate

"Baby I'll take you home" he said while rubbing his small boyfriend's back

"Channie we came for you dont let this spoil our night. Infact I feel better already"

"You sure" Baekhyun nodded as chanyeol kissed his forehead

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun up. He was practically carrying the smaller to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself. Once Baekhyun was stable on his feet they exited the bathroom, with Chanyeol still holding him, afraid the smaller would fall at any moment.

"Baek are you okay you scared us back there and you look a little pale" Yoora asked the smaller

Baekhyun nodded hiding the fact he felt dizzy

"You can't fool me, you can't even stand on your own. I'll take him home" he said to his sister

"I'll tell everyone Baekkie isn't feeling well"

Baekhyun wanted to protest but Chanyeol pecked his lips

"Dont argue you need rest"

"You could've at least waited until I brushed"

"It doesn't smell that bad" he said helping Baekhyun out the restaurant

* * *

Mrs. Byun had gone into the kitchen to make Baekhyun some tea. While Chanyeol set up the garbage can next to Baekhyun's bed.

"You can leave now Yeol I don't want you to get contagious" Baekhyun insisted for Chanyeol to get some rest but Chanyeol sisn't want to leave until he knew his boyfriend would be fine.

"That's good for me cause then I won't have to leave your side"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he giggled softly while his mom opened the door putting the tea on his table with Mongryong trailing behind her

"Thanks mom"

"No problem Baekkie I will be in my room if you need anything. Chanyeol you're free to go home"

"Yes Mrs. Byun" Chanyeol bowed before leaving Baekhyun's room leaving behind a pouting Baekhyun behind. He just shook his head not understanding why he wanted Chanyeol to leave but once he did he now wanted him to come back so he could cuddle someone to sleep.

"Goodnight mom" Baekhyun yelled trying to get comfortable to sleep

He kept tossing and turning unable to sleep. He snuggled up to Mongryong and felt himself falling asleep slowly.

A couple minutes later he heard a light tap on his window. He felt his lips involuntarily tug up knowing who it was. Baekhyun opened the window helping Chanyeol in. Chanyeol ran to Baekhyun's door locking it before jumping on the smaller's bed being cautious of Mongryong that was confused the whole time.

"I think you're getting a little too comfortable" Chanyeol just let out that deep chuckle Baekhyun has grown to love

"Baekkie aren't you going to join your boyfriend"

Baekhyun sighed walking over to his bed jumping on the younger giving him a tight bear hug

"I like it when you're clingy" Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun's hair nuzzling his nose in it

"Channie you're really comfortable, I wish it could always be like this"

"Hmm maybe in the future, if you would like that"

"Have you ever thought about it, the future I mean"

"I have-"

"But isn't it too soon in our relationship"Baekhyun interrupted him

"Maybe but I like the thought of always having you in my life even if we ever break up you'll always be one of my closest friends and I would feel stupid if I ever let you go"

Baekhyun began to blush, while silently thanking the dark room so he could hide his blushing face.

"Goodnight" Baekhyun whispered snuggling in Chanyeol's chest. "Goodnight Mongryong I love you more"

"Hey!"

Baekhyun giggled covering Chanyeol's mouth to remind him his mom was just rooms away

"I love you son" Chanyeol pet the small pup while Baekhyun blinked up at his boyfriend wanting to hear the I love you

"Go to sleep my love"Chanyeol finally gave in placing a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead. 


	9. 8

"мσмму! dαddу! ωαкє υρ! тнιѕ ιѕ nєgℓєcт! нυяяу υρ αnd ωαкє υρ. ι'м нυngяу αnd ι нανє тσ ρєє...nєνєя мιnd ι ѕσℓνє∂ тнє ρєє ραят σn му σωn"

"Chanyeol your son" Baekhyun groaned

"He's your son too"

Seeing Chanyeol wouldn't see what was wrong with Mongryong, Baekhyun got up and ended up stepping on something wet. The one responsible for the puddle began to whimper as his ears drooped down, while giving Baekhyun his puppy eyes.

"Mongryong. I have told you several times to not pee in the house" Baekhyun said with a stern voice, although he hated scolding the little guy Mongryong needed to learn to not do his business inside the house

"вυт тнє dσσя ωαѕ ℓσcкєd αnd уσυ gυуѕ dιdn'т ωαкє υρ!"

"Well your father will clean it up since he was the one to lock the door in the first place"

"I'm not even supposed to be here right now-"

"Come and clean up your son's mess or no cuddles from us"

"Mongryong mommy is being mean again" Chanyeol whined, now sitting on the bed.

"ι тнιnк нє'ѕ вєιng νєяу яєαѕσnαвℓє" Mongryong barked as he followed Baekhyun to the bathroom but ran out when he saw his doggy soap out.

"Come back here, you need to be clean when you go to Jongdae's house"

"Baekkie why can't our son come with us?"

"I want to take him too but he's better off staying with Jongdae, we don't need him stealing food"

"I'm sorry son I can't save you from your bath this time" Chanyeol finally got up 

"мσмму ι ωαѕ σn уσυя ѕιdє тнιѕ ιѕn'т fαιя!"

"Baekhyun" They heard Mrs. Byun softly knock on his door

"Get out" Baekhyun whispered

Just as Chanyeol was about to get out he slipped on the small puddle and Baekhyun would've laughed at his clumsy boyfriend if it weren't for the fact his clumsy boyfriend had to leave if they didn't want to raise suspicion.

"Baekhyun is everything alright?" Mrs. Byun knocked on the door harder .,jh"Baek. Open up. If you don't open this door right away-" Baekhyun panicked and ran to door to open it before he got in trouble.

"Chanyeol? What are you doing here?" Mrs. Byun asked recalling Chanyeol leaving last night.

"I..uh Baekhyun asked me to take Mongryong out for a walk in case he still wasn't feeling well but it seems I came too late" Mrs. Byun looked next to Chanyeol seeing the small puddle that made him fall.

"Mongryong you're not usually like this" 

"gяαndмα dσn'т ℓιѕтєn тσ тнєιя ℓιєѕ, тнєу ℓσcкєd мє ιn! ιт'ѕ тнєιя fαυℓт ι cσυℓdn'т нσℓd ιт ιn αnу ℓσngєя"

"Mongryong stop talking back, let's get you ready for your shower"Baekhyun said to the small pup

"I guess I'll let you two clean him up while I go next door and help prepare the food. Remember today we have community service at nine"

"We'll be ready then"

"See you later then!" Mrs. Byun said as she closed the door

Baekhyun sighed in relief that they weren't caught just yet.

"We have the whole house to ourselves" Chanyeol murmured against Baekhyun's neck as he caressed Baekhyun's tummy.

"нєу уσυ тωσ, му ρυddℓє ιѕn'т gσιng тσ cℓєαn ιтѕєℓf!"

Baekhyun snapped out of his daze and scooped Mongryong up "Sorry Yeol my son comes first"

Baekhyun placed Mongryong in the bath tub. He began rinsing him but the small pup resisted as he began to whimper "cσℓd. cσℓd. мσмму тнє ωαтєя ιѕ cσℓd!"

Baekhyun adjusted the water temperature then began to scrub him but the small pup still resisted. He tried to get out splashing soap everywhere.

"Mongryong please stay still for mommy" Mongryong obeyed

"σкαу σnℓу cαυѕє уσυ αѕкєd nιcєℓу"  
Mongryong stayed still and he even began to lean into Baekhyun's hand. It actually wasn't as bad as he remembered

"See it's not that bad right" Baekhyun said with a small smile when suddenly he felt something wet on his chin and heard Chanyeol's deep laugh echo in the bathroom. He looked into his reflection in the mirror seeing a beard made out of bubbles.

"нєу ωну dιd уσυ dσ тнαт тσ мσмму!"  
Mongryong successfully got out of the bath getting soap all over Chanyeol

"Baek tell our son to stop siding with you" the taller whined trying to wipe off the soap

"Nope" Baekhyun grabbed the shower hose getting rid of the soap on his boyfriend.

"Both of you get back over here"

Baekhyun giggled trying to run away with Mongryong but came to a dead end. He felt Chanyeol's strong arms around his small frame pull him into the bath tub and Mongryong jumped in to join his parents, not wanting to miss out on the fun

"ωσω вαтн тιмє ιn тнє ѕнєℓтєя ωαѕ nєνєя тнιѕ fυn!"

"Mongryong don't get used to this, we can't always waste water"

"уєѕ мσмму αѕ ℓσng αѕ ι gєт мσяє тяєαтѕ αnd вєℓℓу яυвѕ"

"Now we're spoiling you"

"Our son deserves to be spoiled"

"Easy for you to say how am I supposed to waste so much money on him being a broke student"

"As his father I'll take care of both of you and spoil my babies"

"You're just as broke as I am" Baekhyun snorted  
Mongryong stood up and shook all the soap and water off of him making the other two flinch when the water droplets fell on them.

"We should probably clean up" Baekhyun giggled seeing the mess they made. They got out of the bath and Baekhyun went to change out of his wet clothes.

When he went back into the bathroom he saw Chanyeol cleaning up their mess. He couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend. The wet shirt stuck onto Chanyeol's body perfectly. Every muscle could be seen, so much that Baekhyun couldn't help and reach his hand to feel

"You like what you see"

Baekhyun shamelessly nodded while biting his bottom lip

"You have a really nice body Yeol" Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat up when he realized what he was doing and got his hand off of Chanyeol's chest

"Baby don't be shy my body is all yours" Chanyeol whispered

Baekhyun reached up again his small hands rubbing Chanyeol's biceps as a small blush dusted his cheeks

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Mom says you two better hurry up with Mongryong's bath. The little guy won't be an excuse to not go to community service"

They both rolled their eyes, of course Yoora had to come and cockblock them again. Well it's not like they could do anything to begin with, since Mongryong was still in the room.

"Come here boy we'll drop you off at Jongdae's house now"

"ρℓαу dαтє ωιтн ρєρρєя! ωну dιdn'т уσυ ѕαу ѕσ" Mongryong ran out the room with his parents trailing behind him

"Haha did this little guy give you guys a bath instead" Yoora burst into laughter seeing how wet Chanyeol was while Baekhyun's hair was curly and stuck onto his forehead.

"He's such a trouble maker, just like his father"

Yoora's jaw hardened but she was relieved when Baekhyun didn't look affected by the way Chanyeol addressed his dog.

The brunette was too busy putting the leash on Mongryong. He then walked to the front door where his shoes were placed. Chanyeol followed like a lost puppy . He didn't want to deal with his sister right now.   
"Well I'll drop him off at Jongdae's house and meet you two at the church" Baekhyun said as he put on his shoes

"Can't I come with you" Chanyeol whispered as he cocked his head towards Yoora who was still in the living room.

"You mister need to change, you're dripping wet"

"But-" Baekhyun silenced his boyfriend with a small kiss. Part of him was worried Yoora could walk in on them yet he still kissed his boyfriend for a little longer than he should've.

"мσмму! dαddу! Nσт nσω σf αℓℓ тιмєѕ! ι nєєd тσ нανє му ρℓαу dαтє ωιтн ρєρρєя αρραяєnтℓу тнєу'яє gєттιng α nєω cαт" Mongryong barked aggresively

"I'll see you in a bit" Baekhyun sighed as he got all of Mongryong's toys and headed to Jongdae's house.

"I thought I told you to stop calling Mongryong your son" Yoora said once Baekhyun left. Chanyeol turned around and saw she was glaring at him.   
He knew she didn't see Baekhyun kiss him earlier since she would be left speechless if she knew they were actually dating and Baekhyun really doesn't mind him being so touchy.

"Baekhyun doesn't seem to mind"

"That's cause he's too nice to tell you otherwise"

"Yoora can we not discuss this I miss the times when we used to get along"

"Well when you're back to being my innocent baby brother then things could go back to the way, but right now you're impure and a disgrace" Only then she realised how harsh that sounded and her expression softened but it was too late.

Chanyeol had already extited the house. 

* * *

Baekhyun arrived at the church like promised seeing some of the people that he went to church with. It's not like everyone wants to be here this early. The only reason they still go is because their church gives food to those less fortunate and he has a soft spot for them.

He saw Chanyeol just standing there not being his usual social self, so he went to comfort his boyfriend.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing, our parents are setting up the food, apparently it's not enough so they're making more" The playfulness in Chanyeol's voice was now gone. Baekhyun rubbed his boyfriend's shoulders hoping it would calm him down.

"Is everything alright?"

"You left me alone with my homophobic sister" Chanyeol sighed

"What did she tell you?"

"Just to stay away, and to stop being gay" Chanyeol mumbled the last part

"But we can't just stop"

"Well it's not like they realize that"

Baekhyun just sighed. "We'll change their minds eventually" Baekhyun's hands slid down to lace their fingers together but Yoora ran over to them and pulled Baekhyun away

"Baekhyun theres a change in plans we need more help in the kitchen"

"Chanyeol do you want to help us" Baekhyun said quickly, not wanting to be left to talk to the middle age woman that attend the church.

Chanyeol nodded and Yoora didn't even have time to disagree Baekhyun and Chanyeol had already gone in the building leaving her standing there trying to comprehend what even happened.

* * *

Everyone was eating their food while Mrs. Park was still complaining that she couldn't meet Chanyeol's girlfriend, since she didn't show up.

"But why didn't you convince her to come" Mrs. Park whined

'Because she doesn't exist' Baekhyun and Chanyeol thought as they finished washing the dishes they dirtied while "helping" in the kitchen. Chanbaek wanted to make cookies for the children but got distracted and they forgot to check on them so the cookies ended up burning. They were then put on cleaning duty since they were no help in the kitchen after all.

"Mom I just think Chanyeol wants to keep her a secret so she won't disappoint you." Yoora accused

The couple froze at this. Chanyeol was ready to defend his boyfriend when Baekhyun held his hand

"Not now. This is supposed to be a time when we help people-"

"But she's being impossible"

"It's fine"

"I'll finish up. Why don't you have some of the leftovers." Chanyeol told Baekhyun as he took the rag from his boyfriend's delicate hands.

Baekhyun nodded as he began to serve some food for them.

"Baekhyun I'm sure you've met Chanyeol's girlfriend could you give us at least a hint on who she is"

Baekhyun felt his breath hitch. He didn't know how to answer the question. Even if he tries to describe himself it felt weird "Well I...I mean she..."

Chanyeol cut him off as he sat down next to Baekhyun. He had a smug smile when he decided to tell them what they wanted to hear "My partner is very cute, very likeable too. Hmm let's see hands-"

"Okay we get it. She seems very nice so why don't you introduce her already" Yoora interrupted while their parent looked at the siblings confused. There seemed to be some hidden meaning behind their words but Mrs. Park wasn't having any of it.

"Yoora stop being harsh on him you dated your boyfriend for a year before we had the chance to meet him." Mrs. Park scolded her oldest

"As for you mister we'll need to know who she is eventually"Chanyeol's mother said with a stern look.

"And you will, it's just right now isn't the best time"

"Geez Yeol you're scaring me right now"

"Honey calm down, don't be that scared we raised our son well. If anything she's probably older than him" Mr. Park tried to to comfort his wife but it only made it worse

"Honey is this true. Is she really old"

"Well only by two years" Mrs. Park calmed down and began guessing with Mrs. Byun again based on what they had found out.

"And you thought our son was gay" Mrs. Park slapped her Husband's arm.

Baekhyun felt nervous now and began to panick although he didn't show it. Chanyeol on the other hand laced their fingers together knowing it always calms the smaller down.

Chanyeol's phone buzzing stopped the couple from bickering about their son's sexuality.

"Ooh is it your girlfriend"

Baekhyun tightened his grip on Chanyeol's hand, he rarely ever acted like this. He smiled and took out his phone, his grip on their hands was just as tight. 

You're the only one for me he typed to reassure him before checking who the message was from. 

"Actually it's my coach. He was just confirming if I was still going to go to the championships in Busan on Friday"

"Why would he need to ask that?" Mr. Park asked confused

"Well because I told him I wasn't going to participate anymore" Chanyeol nervously chuckled

"But sweetie you were so determined to win that match yesterday" Mrs. Park gasped

"Son be a man and stop being scared that you might not win that match on Friday. At least you gave it your all"

"I don't care about the final match because I already have everything I wanted" Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun which made the smaller blush

"Come on Chanyeol you worked hard for the championships it doesn't make sense to not go" Baekhyun said, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol's

Everyone nodded their heads

"Son we will all be there to support you" Mr. Park said

"And maybe you can invite your girlfriend" Mrs. Park said softly everyone just rolled their eyes already tired of always hearing about the poor imaginary girlfriend

"Will you come Baek?" Chanyeol asked his boyfriend. Telling him with his eyes that he didn't want to leave the smaller behind

"All the way to Busan-"

"Nonsense we will go and support you Chanyeol. You have always been like another son to me" Mrs. Byun interrupted her son

"I'll have to tell my coach that I will participate then" Chanyeol got up to call his coach

"That kid can be so strange at times" Mrs. Park sighed to herself "anyways let's go get the care packages" Mrs. Park told Mrs. Byun as they got up and headed to the kitchen to get the caned foods for everyone to take home.

Baekhyun also got up now beginning to pick up all the dirty plates.

"Let me help you with that" Chanyeol said while carrying the bin while Baekhyun put all the dirty dishes in the bin. They finally brought them in the kitchen and they found themselves sighing seeing the load of dishes they had to do now.

"Hey Yeol, how come you didn't want to go to the championships. We worked really hard so you play on that match"

"The only reason why I wanted to win was so that we could finally date"

"I would've said yes regardless" Baekhyun whispered while shifting his attention to the dishes

Chanyeol turned Baekhyun around so he was facing him. "Really?" Chanyeol asked slowly leaning down.

Baekhyun nodded "I told you I was willing to give us a try"

They slowly inched closer until Baekhyun realized were they were and placed his hand on Chanyeol's chest to stop him from coming any closer

"Chan stop we're at church."

"Hmm not technically"

"The church is still connected to this building and besides our parents are still out there"

"let them find out. I'm tired of mom trying to guess who my girlfriend is when the one I love is always right next to me"

Baekhyun would have gave in but he began to panic seeing Yoora coming closer to the door so the only thing that came to his mind was to hit Chanyeol on the side of his face. Chanyeol winced in pain while grabbing on to the side of his face now creating some space between them.

"Chanyeol are you okay" She gasped when she saw her little brother holding onto his left eye

"Yea I just think something flew into my eye" He said while giving Baekhyun a small glare

"Channie just let me take a look" They both said. Yoora concerned if Chanyeol was okay while Baekhyun felt guilty for hitting him that hard.

"I'll be fine it doesn't hurt that much anymore"

"Sit here. I'll help Baekhyun with the dishes"

"It will be faster if all three us do them"

"Are you sure?" they asked while Chanyeol just nodded his head

"I'm sorry" the smaller mouthed out

"I'll deal with you later" Chanyeol mouthed back

Baekhyun felt his body heat up as he distracted himself with the dishes.

"Hey Yeol I'm sorry. for the way I've been acting lately I just want what's best for you. But I didn't mean to go overboard and tell you everything I did earlier. I guess dad and I just overreacted a bit"

"It's all good I guess"

"But if Yeol really was gay then you wouldn't have meant anything you said earlier" Baekhyun whispered but they heard. The air then filled with an unwanted tension that they were terrified of breaking so they continued to wash the plates in silence.

Once the last of the plates were put in their respectful place Yoora finally spoke up "Like I said I only want what's best for him. If he has to change then so be it" Her voice was so cold they almost didn't recognize it. It was different from the usually playful girl they grew up but it definitely slipped from her lips.

In that moment anger overcame Baekhyun as he pulled Chanyeol down for a kiss, to show all of them that he was the one Chanyeol was dating and they should deal with it but it was too late. She had left and she didn't intend on looking back.

"We need to lock the building so hurry up" Mrs. Park shouted from outside

"They'll find out and they will have to learn to accept it" Chanyeol said pulling Baekhyun by the hand. Before they could exit the building they hesitantly let go of their hands "Someday they'll learn to accept us.


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh....mild smut ahead😅

One week has passed and the couple had managed to still not get caught. Which was surprising since they weren't as secretive as before. Well they still kept their kisses private but for the most part they held hands and even cuddled unafraid of what their parents said.

Although Chanyeol's mother would complain that he wouldn't pay attention to his girlfriend as much as he did with Baekhyun. It's not like he cared anyway, she would find out eventually that he was in fact paying a lot of attention to his boyfriend. All his free time was dedicated to his boyfriend only. Even now while they were packing for their trip Chanyeol was laying on his boyfriend's bed while giving him advice on what to wear for the trip. Once Baekhyun finished he sat on his bed exhausted already. Chanyeol took the chance to lay his head on his boyfriend's lap.

"Yeol have you even packed yet" Baekhyun said while running his fingers in Chanyeol's hair

"Of course I did. I even packed for Mongryong"

"He doesn't even need all those toys. Minseok bought him a whole load last week" Baekhyun chuckled remembering how he found their house littered with toys because Mongryong was getting out of hand and apparently Pepper had come out of her shell and was playing with him and their new kitten Cleo

"I'll miss the little guy but at least we won't get cock blocked as much"

"We'll be staying with our parents as if we'll even get any time alone. Besides can you just imagine one day they find out their perfect christian children are making out on their couch."

Chanyeol cursed just picturing the image. Baekhyun gently got Chanyeol's head of his lap as he sat on his boyfriend's crotch. Chanyeol's hands instinctively rested on Baekhyun's waist

"I would be straddling your lap" Baekhyun whispered in his ear before his lips sensually traveled down his neck.

"Fuck Baek you don't even realize what you're doing to me" Chanyeol gasped. Baekhyun purposely began to grind his bottom on Chanyeol's crotch. The smaller was far too lost in pleasure to stop.

Chanyeol flipped them over while pinning Baekhyun's hands over his head "Your mom is downstairs"

"So?" Baekhyun breathed out

"You tend to get really loud during sex, she'll think I'm murdering you"

"But I've been feeling really horny lately" Baekhyun pouted and Chanyeol pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. Their kiss got even more heated and Chanyeol's grip on Baekhyun's wrists loosened. Baekhyun took advantage of this, so he could reach his belt buckle as he undid Chanyeol's pants and slipped his hand right under his boxers feeling the taller's leaking cock.

Chanyeol sucked on Baekhyun's tongue making the smaller let out a muffled moan. He tugged on the smaller's tight jeans, carefully pulling them down. His large hand wrapped around his smaller lover's member. Baekhyun whimpered at this and Chanyeol was quick to keep him quiet by muffling his moans with a kiss. Baekhyun was the one who pulled away first so could catch his breath. He was far to lost in bliss to hear the scratches on the door. He continued to stroke his boyfriend's cock. Wanting to pleasure him as much as the taller was doing to him.

Baekhyun buried his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. Biting it when he couldn't hold back any whimpers.

It didn't help that Chanyeol was gently nipping at his neck in all of his sensitive spots. He felt his stomach coiling as he came while he held on to his lover's cock applying pressure for a bit before he continued to stroke it as he then felt Chanyeol's warm cum spill on his hand.

"Baekhyun we're almost leaving" Mrs. Byun yelled from downstairs

"Shit I still need to drop off Mongryong" Baekhyun panted pulling his pants up

"You need to change your shirt first"

Baekhyun looked down to see his shirt was soiled in their cum.

He went to his dresser pulling a shirt out and taking out one of Chanyeol's as he threw it towards the taller.

"And you said I was loud" Baekhyun giggled trying to hide his blush.

"Do you want me to make you scream"

"While that does sound tempting. We're already running late" Baekhyun said, his voice had a slight growl to it and Chanyeol couldn't help but pull him into another kiss.

They heard footsteps coming closer to his door and they had no choice but to seperate.  
"I'll take your bags to the car."

Baekhyun nodded while opening the door to let Mongryong in

"ωнαт ωαѕ ѕσ ιмρσятαnт тнαт уσυ тωσ dιdn'т вσтнєя σρєnιng тнє ∂σσя fσя мє!" Mongryong barked mad at his parents

"Mongryong say bye to your daddy"

"ι ѕнσυℓd вє мαd вυт ι ωιℓℓ мιѕѕ уσυ тωσ" Mongryong now whimpered jumping on Chanyeol

"Ready to leave" Mrs. Byun peeked in from the door

"Yea I'll go leave Mongryong now" Baekhyun grabbed Mongryong from Chanyeol while grabbing Mongryong's bag.

Once he left Mrs. Byun blocked the entrance for Chanyeol to leave. "I don't know what you've been doing to him but thank you. I haven't seen Baekhyun smile this much in ages. He seems to have gotten that glow on his face back"

"It's nothing. Baekhyun is really special to me so I only want to have him smile"

"I guess he's in good hands" Mrs. Byun smiled at the nervous boy.

Chanyeol just nodded as Mrs. Byun let him exit the room with Baekhyun's luggage

Once Baekhyun came back he saw there were two spots in the car left. One next to Yoora and one in the back with Chanyeol. Of course he chose the one next to Chanyeol.

His boyfriend already knew Baekhyun could only sleep while hugging a teddy bear, Mongryong or him. So he extended his arm as he let Baekhyun get comfortable on his chest. He felt Baekhyun's arms wrap around his waist as he gave his chest a discrete kiss.  
Chanyeol then wrapped his arm around the smaller. Holding him with such security that Baekhyun could feel himself already dozing off from how warm he felt. They fell asleep in each others arms unaware of the glare from a certain someone.

After the long six hours of staying in that car for so long everyone was tired and just wanted to go to bed.

"So there are four rooms so of course we'll have our rooms, Yoora gets her own and you boys will have to share"Mr. Park sighed glad to not be driving anymore. Although he didn't like the sleeping arrangements, it had already planned and nothing could convince his wife to change them.

"Okay" Chanyeol shrugged carrying his and Baekhyun's luggage to their room

"That was easier than we expected" Mrs. Park mumbled

"They're tired tomorrow they'll be screaming each others names cause they're tired of each other" Mrs. Byun said now yawning heading to her room.

"As if they're practically glued to each other" Yoora scoffed dragging her luggage to the room opposite of Mrs. Byun

"Honey I still don't think it's a good idea to have them share a room."

"Do you want the boys to sleep with my daughter. She needs her own room" Mrs. Park countered

"But-"

"Jongki that's enough let's go to sleep."

* * *

  
Baekhyun woke up to that burning feeling in his throat once again. He got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom as he emptied out his dinner into the toilet. After he was done he grabbed his tooth brush from his luggage and brushed his teeth to replace that rancid taste with a mintier one.

When he finished he snuggled up against his boyfriend again. This time though he couldn't fall asleep. Even though he felt very comfortable in his boyfriend's embrace.

"Baby? Is everything alright"

Baekhyun nodded

"The nausea still hasn't left?"

"I'll be fine. I'm used to it by now"

"But I'm not! Baek I can't help but worry. We should go see the doctor"

"Hmm maybe after the championships"

"Baek"

"Shh I want to sleep a little longer" Baekhyun whined wanting to get more sleep.

Chanyeol gave in, he kissed Baekhyun's forehead before going to sleep again.

Just when they began to doze off someone barged in without knocking.

"Guys we've been calling you for breakfast for the past five minutes already." Chanyeol groaned while snuggling closer to Baekhyun

"You know sometimes I wonder if your imaginary girlfriend ever gets jealous of Baekhyun" She said but the couple didn't bother answering. Baekhyun was deep in sleep and Chanyeol didn't want to wake him just yet.

"Come on guys get up! We don't always come to Busan so let's enjoy it" Yoora whined

"We'll catch up later. Let Baek sleep a little longer" Chanyeol said poking Baekhyun who looked dead, with the way his limbs were sprawled at all angles

Yoora just nodded getting out their room.

After a while Chanyeol got bored of just laying there so he got up and began to get ready for a brand new day.

After a while he came out of the bathroom he saw Baekhyun was still sleeping. He cheekily smiled as he crawled over Baekhyun trapping the smaller in his arms. Then he began to tickle the smaller hoping it would get him to wake up.

"Baby get up" Baekhyun groaned at this. He rolled away from his boyfriend only to hit the floor instead.

Getting angry with the taller he jumped on top of him resulting in a tickle fight. Their bellies hurt from so much laughing and Baekhyun landed on top of Chanyeol both of them surrendering.

"So are you going to get up or do I need to do more than tickle you to get up"

"I'm up" Baekhyun said in between giggles getting off of Chanyeol before the latter can do anything.

They got ready and ran down the stairs still chasing each other only to see the house empty. They ate their breakfast at peace doing the typical cliche couple things. Like feeding each other for example. If only it could always be like this. They wanted to express their love in front of everyone, without having to hide because what they're doing is considered wrong.

Once they were finished eating they locked the door beginning to walk to the beach.

"So what are we going to do" Baekhyun said linking their hands together swinging them back and forth

"I want to surf"

"Anything that doesn't involve me being active?"

"Come on it will be fun"

"Easy for you to say. You snowboard of course it will be easy"

"Fine how about we grab a snack and find something for both of us to do"

Baekhyun nodded following Chanyeol to the food booths.

They heard a little boy crying and Baekhyun spotted him and went over to him, bending down so that they were at the same height.

"What's wrong little one"

"My friend is being mean to me" The little boy sobbed

"Hey you lost the race so you have to eat the cucumber!"

"Eww" Baekhyun also whined "What kind of punishment is that"

"You don't like cucumbers either?" The small boy asked. A small ray of hope in his glassy eyes.

"No those things are disgusting I can't stand to even smell them"

"Ha Jaebeom I told you they are disgusting"

"You're over reacting" Jaebeom said putting the cucumber closer to him only for Baekhyun to step back pulling the boy with him.

"Alright kid that's enough" Chanyeol chuckled pulling Jaebeom away from the whining children.

"How about this as punishment buy us ice cream and we can put the cucumber away"

"Hey hyung I don't have any money" The little boy whined while tugging Baekhyun's shirt.

Baekhyun took out his wallet and gave it to him. "Use mine" He whispered in his ear

"The ice cream is on me" The little boy said leading them to the ice cream shop.

Chanyeol chuckled wrapping his arm around Baekhyun "You're gonna get robbed idiot"

"Hey I trust him"

When they entered the small kids eyes lit up at the many options. Including Baekhyun, he was probably the most excited. And the one that ordered the most. Once they were done the small boy handed Baekhyun his wallet back.

"Thank you hyung, by the way my name is Youngjae and my dumb friend over there is Jaebeom" Youngjae glared at his friend

"I'm Baekhyun and this is my boyfriend Chanyeol"

"You two look cute together. I approve" He stuck out his thumb in approval  
"Hyung do you want to be part of my anti cucumber association!"

"There's no such thing" Jaebeom scoffed resulting into another quarrel between the two friends.

"We just made it a thing. And Youngjae here can be the president" Chanyeol interrupted them

"Ooh and I want to also be the president of the Chanbaek fanclub. That is if the position isn't taken yet"

The couple just shrugged and Youngjae squeled happy to become the leader of two clubs in one day

"My mom will get mad if we don't hurry with the groceries" Jaebeom said  
"Thank you for the ice cream. Next time we will treat you guys" Jaebeom bowed towards the couple pulling Youngjae from the arm

"Aren't they cute!"

"Yea"

"Do you want kids in the future"

Chanyeol just nodded having a feeling he knew what Baekhyun would say next. "Baekhyun I don't care if you can't bear children. We can always adopt"

"We're thinking too far in the future. What if we break up soon"

Chanyeol frowned at this. Baekhyun thought his boyfriend looked funny and poked his furrowed eyebrows.

"If we ever break up it won't be because of our parents right?"

"Yea" Baekhyun didn't mean for it to come out as shaky as it did

"Can you promise Baekkie"

"I promise we won't break up because our parents tell us to. We made it this far for a reason" Baekhyun gave chanyeol his beautiful box smile as he linked their pinkies together.

* * *

They went to the beach after leaving the ice cream parlor.

Baekhyun ran straight to the water leaving behind Chanyeol.

"Its cold" He yelled now rubbing his arms to create some heat

"Come out you need sunscreen"

Baekhyun came out of the water to see Chanyeol take his shirt off revealing his toned torso

"Could you put some on my back" Baekhyun blinked at him innocently before nodded. He admired the taller's upper body like he does everytime. But apparently he wasn't the only one.

"Hey aren't you also going to take your shirt off"

"Not all of us have rock hard abs you know" Baekhyun blushed embarrassed over his recent weight gain. It must have been all the extra food he was eating.

"You're still perfect even with your belly lumps" Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a small kiss on his lips making Baekhyun smile knowing the girls just staring would know he's taken.

"Let's go swim now!"  
Baekhyun ran into the water giggling while pulling Chanyeol by the hand.

They kept going in deeper until the water reached Baekhyun's neck.

"Yeol that's not fair. The water barely reaches your neck yet"

Chanyeol picked Baekhyun up. The smaller wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend, afraid of what else Chanyeol would do next.

"Now you're taller than me"

"Silly put me down" Chanyeol did as he was told and let go of Baekhyun. The smaller splashing right inside the ocean. Chanyeol didn't feel the guilt build up inside of him until he saw Baekhyun was taking long to come back up.

"Baek why aren't you coming up...I'm sorry for throwing you in the water. Please don't die! Baekhyun! this isn't funny"

Chanyeol went in the water and began to look around when his foot got stuck to something in the water. He kept kicking to get whatever it was off of him and failed to notice the wave that came and knocked him inside.

Baekhyun who was in the water grabbing a shell the whole time saw Chanyeol suddenly get dragged in. He put his head out of the water gasping for air before he swam towards his boyfriend carefully freeing Chanyeol's foot from the net it had been caught in. He worked quickly so they could get to the shore in time.

Baekhyun tried shaking his boyfriend who still lay there unconscious. He began the procedure for CPR not caring about the group of people beginning to form around them.

Chanyeol coughed out the water gasping for air and Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol into a hug relieved to see his boyfriend was alive.

"Idiot why did you take so long down there"

"I was grabbing the shell" Baekhyun said while pointing to the small shell he had found "Don't do that again I was worried" Baekhyun hit Chanyeol's chest pouting

"You were worried!? I thought I had killed you only for you to come back with a stupid shell"

"Hey it's pretty" Baekhyun pouted hitting Chanyeol's chest

"Omg! There you guys are I thought I would stay by myself the whole day"

Chanyeol pouted knowing he doesn't have any more alone time with his boyfriend.

"Yoora look at what I found"

"Wow It's so pretty"

"Ha I told you it's not some stupid shell"

"Baby I never said it was ugly. I was mad at you for that stunt you pulled"

"Why did you call Baekhyun that?"

Baekhyun felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He glanced at Chanyeol seeing the younger stiffened too.

"He's...being a baby. Getting so emotional over a small shell"

Baekhyun playfully stuck his tongue out at the taller. Trying his best to break the awkward atmosphere that seemed to form between the trio a lot lately.

"Are you gonna help me with my sandcastle or not" Baekhyun whined while adding sand to the bucket that laid there forgotten by its previous owner.

Yoora giggled, her cold aura turning warm once again. They finished, Chanyeol placing the shell they found at the top of the tower.

"I miss this, the three of us hanging out like old times" Yoora reminisced "It can happen more often too if you guys stop being so weird that is"

"We're not weird" Baekhyun quickly said as Yoora shook her head

"I'm not accusing you guys of anything...unless I want to deal with you guys giving me the cold shoulder"

The guilt suddenly hit them. They never meant to distance themselves from family. But won't that happen in the end anyway? If they come out now she'll wish they would've kept their distance. She won't want to continue to hangout with them. If anything she'll help to seperate them. Those happy memories they shared will have to remain in the past. Things can never be the same again.

"I'm sorry guys. I have to go to the gym now. Coach says he wants me in top shape for tomorrow" Chanyeol placed his phone back into his pocket

"We never got to surf" Baekhyun pouted

"I won't take long. As soon as I come back All three of us can go surf"

"You better not be lying" Yoora gave her little brother a small playful glare.

"I promise! I'll see you guys later" Chanyeol ruffled their hair as he grabbed his bag and typed the direction of the gym onto his phone leaving the other two behind.

"Let's hope he doesn't get lost" Yoora mumbled. Baekhyun managed to hear and began laughing remembering the times Chanyeol had gotten lost while travelling. Despite this they still followed Chanyeol's bad sense of directions knowing they would be in good hands no matter what

"Guess we should go back while we wait for Yeol"

Baekhyun agreed as he dusted himself while getting up.

On their way back they cracked jokes amongst themselves, not being able to control their laughter. Because according to Yoora, Baekhyun manages to be funny even while breathing.

They liked this. Not having that awkward atmosphere with each other. The wall they had slowly began to built amongst themselves was slowly crashing down on them, as if it was never there in the first place.

Indeed, Baekhyun missed this. Yoora had always been one of his bestfriends. And now more than ever he's glad nothing romantic had ever happened between them. He once thought he loved her, but if he really did lover her then why did he so easily fall out of love. He didn't even need to give it a second thought. Even now while their fingers slightly brush, he felt nothing.

Never in his life would he imagine himself getting over his crush. Falling in love with a man. And risking every good thing in his life for said man. He was still trying to comprehend love but did it really mean he would need to give this all up if he really wants to stay by his lover's side?


	11. 10

"You guys are back early"

"Chanyeol's practice was moved earlier so we came back" Baekhyun said his eyes never leaving the food on the table.

Yoora wasn't any different. They were practically drooling over the variety of food on their table. Their mothers just softly smiled at the duo. They had always been very alike, loud and always hungry. It was a surprise they did not end up together especially with how in love Baekhyun was at the time.

"You two look so good together it's such a shame you guys didn't end up together" Mrs. Byun sighed

Baekhyun looked anywhere but at Yoora. What was up with their parents always wanting to set them up with girls lately. The other week they wouldn't be quiet on guessing Chanyeol's girlfriend and now they were trying to pry into his love life as well.

"Did you guys eat already?" Mrs. Park asked seeing the two were just drooling and didn't take the initiative of sitting down to quench their hunger.

"No " Yoora said sitting down helping herself to the food set out

Baekhyun quickly sat down grabbing only the things that looked most appetizing. Surprisingly all his favorites were on the table but he didn't question anything.

"Baek you have to eat the vegetables too" Baekhyun shook his head making a face at the vegetables. It made Mrs. Byun feel like she was with her four year old son again.

"Did you not eat anything. In the whole day?" Mrs. Byun asked surprised at how much Baekhyun was serving just for himself. Baekhyun ate a lot but it was never to this extent.

"Of course I did. Chanyeol would never let me go hungry"

Mrs. Park smiled proud of her son. "Chanyeol is such perfect boyfriend material, he's so caring his girlfriend is so lucky"

"I still don't trust this girlfriend of his. What does he have to hide that he can't even say her name" Mr. Park grumbled

Baekhyun wanted to leave but he felt like he was suddenly glued to his seat. Leaving would only make things suspicious right? As long as he stayed sitting down then he wouldn't seem so much as an acomplince in hiding CHanyeol's lover. Then again Chanyeol's lover was himself but they didn't need to know that yet, not when things were going well for Chanyeol at the moment.

"At least I'm relieved to know Chanyeol is interested in girls and isn't influenced by his friends" Mrs. Park sighed

"We tell you this every day Baekkie you guys shouldn't talk to the spawn of satan" Mrs. Bryun told her son

"Mom they're my friends their sexual preference does not change them in any way and I'm sure Chanyeol feels the same" Baekhyun mumbled getting up so he could leave before he reveals too much. He had lost his appetite and he wasn't in the mood to start arguing again.

"He's been spending too much time with those kids. Can you believe how open those people are these days they are setting a bad example for the future generations"

"Then you wouldn't have wanted to be with me earlier. A couple was walking around...they looked sort of cute." Yoora added because she won't deny it. Their height difference was definitely cute. "but they stopped to talk to these little kids"Yoora said in pure hatred

Baekhyun paused when he heard this there could be no way she would expose them like that...right?

"What? In front of the children! do they have no shame"

Baekhyun couldn't believe his ears. He felt his blood begin to boil. Youngjae had been very supportive. How could a child be more open minded than these grown adults.

"I'm grateful for my children" Mrs. Park said shamelessly

"Oh if only you knew" Baekhyun mumbled marching back into the room.

"Just imagine wanting to have a nice day out and you see those rats kissing in public"

Rats? Baekhyun couldn't stand hearing anymore, he needed to say something. He no longer wanted to stay quiet like he would whenever his mom would babble about how much she hated homosexuals. Normally he would dismiss himself or the topic itself because he didn't have much to say other than the fact that they were human and didn't deserve the disrespect they got, but now seeing how shameless they were he couldn't just dismiss himself without sharing his two cents.

"And what's so wrong about that? what's the difference between seeing the same sex kiss and two people of the opposite gender kiss? kids shouldn't see any pda of any kind if you guys disagree on that so much"

"Baekhyun why do you keep defending them they go against our beliefs"

"They are people too! You guys are acting as if they were criminals! Just like anyone else they should love their significant other in peace, regardless of their gender. Yoora you said you were sorry the other day but it shows you're just as homophobic as them"

"I said I was sorry for assuming you and Chanyeol were gay. That doesn't mean I was okay with you guys really being gay. So just tell us the real reason you and Chanyeol have been weird lately" Yoora accused Baekhyun

"Can you stop that already" Baekhyun grumbled, here he was trying to be brave but still didn't have the guts to tell them the truth espicially with his mother's over observant gaze.

"No, ever since I introduced you guys to my boyfriend you two have been so close"

"We were always close!"

"But to the extent were there's always hidden meanings behind your words?"

"Yoora honey leave him alone already" Mrs. Park tried to stop her oldest, even they had gotten uncomfortable hearing them argue like this. And what for, two people that couldn't hold back from showing affection for each other out in the public.

"No mom! You don't see what dad and I have been worried about lately."

"And what's that?" Mrs. Park yelled crossing her arms, her eyes never leaving Baekhyun or Yoora.

She hesitated for a while then sat back on her seat. She replied with a short "nothing" then went back to eating "He'll just get mad if I say the truth. It won't be a pretty ending either"

They turned to look at Baekhyun knowing he knew what she was talking about. Their eyes stayed focused on him. As if analyzing his every move to get an answer out of him. He couldn't take it anymore, the stares, the deafning silence so he just got out of the house.

He didn't know where to go but it would certainly be better than staying in there with them. The people he grew to love had now become the one thing that terrified him the most. 

* * *

Baekhyun didn't even go that far. Since they were staying at a beach house, he decided to go exploring a bit. The cool salty breeze were able to relax him the more he breathed it in. After walking aimlessly, he reached a cave near the ocean and chose to go inside. After all it could serve as a good hiding place for the future. It was somewhat far from their rented house and was the perfect distance away from the other houses, their family wouldn't even think of searching here.

Just at the entrance of the cave it could be seen someone had already considered this as a nice hiding space. There was a blanket laying on the floor, next to it was a picnic basket. Not wanting to intrude Baekhyun was about to leave but he recognized the blanket. It certainly belonged to the Parks. He inspected the spot, the baby blue blanket with small ducks on it certainly belonged to Chanyeol. It was the one thing he would always carry with him when they were younger. He opened the basket praying it really did belong to his boyfriend otherwise he would've felt embarassed for prying into someone else's picninc. Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the basket had all the food that was on the table back at the beach house.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. It might have been his family, telling him to stop being childish and come back to settle things like adults. So he wanted to Ignore it. Then again it could also have been an explanation to why all that stuff was in the cave.

> Yeollie💖  
> I have a surprise for you later
> 
> Are you at the gym yet?
> 
> Yeollie💖  
> I just got here😅  
> I got lost again

Baekhyun just smiled to himself. That's why he left so suddenly, they knew he would get lost but never did it cross his mind Chanyeol would have planned a surprise for him. He geniunly thought his tall boyfriend left early to ensure if he got lost he would still be on time for practice. How did he even manage to find this place. Let alone get everything set up in less than half an hour.

> I didn't mean to but I found your surprise.
> 
> Yeollie💖  
> :")  
> Guess I'm caught red handed  
> Do you like it? I prepared the food before you got back. So I got a couple burns
> 
> What do you want me to kiss it better?
> 
> Yeollie💖  
> Yes
> 
> Go practice. You'll need a lot more kisses if you're not in top shape and you lose tomorrow
> 
> Yeollie💖  
> Is that supposed to be a threat?  
> It makes me want to purposely lose now
> 
> Don't you dare Park. It will be me that will suffer seeing you helpless on the floor.
> 
> Yeollie💖  
> I'll win for you then just like last time. Coach says I have to practice now so see you later.

Baekhyun sighed. This was only the beginning. How much harder would it get. For now he just feels satisfied with everything. Even if it meant hiding his relationship, he's not anticipating the hell hole that waits. But for now he wants to savor the moment before it's too late.


	12. 11[M]

While waiting for Chanyeol, Baekhyun was just staring at the waves washing up in front of his feet. His mind was still running with a lot of thoughts. None of them were good, so he tried to ignore them. Though it was useless to try.

He once thought his feelings for Chanyeol were just a phase but then he realized something flourished inside of him, the more he tried to push those thoughts away. He just couldn't seem to get over Chanyeol and he has accepted that. So it's not like he'll go back to the time when he denied his feelings for his boyfriend.

But what if they're right and it really is a sin to be together.

Isn't God made out to be a good person that loves everyone? So why are homosexuals any different. He hasn't murdered anyone so why should he be loved any less. He hasn't cheated on Chanyeol, or abused him in any way. So why is he not accepted in God's realm. God forgives his children. He is willing to forgive even the worst criminals. But why should he ask god for forgiveness for falling in love. Why should he give up the person that he truly loves when there are people exploiting children, robbing from others. It isn't fair. The sacrifices he has to do in order for god to consider him a loyal subject. Is eternal paradise really what he wants for the rest of his life? It was all a gamble anyways stay loyal in earth and then get compensated for being good with eternal paradise.

Still, he did not want that eternal paradise.

"Baekkie" Baekhyun looked up to see his boyfriend staring at him worriedly "Is everything alright. Our parents are worried about you"

Baekhyun just snorted "Oh you know you left and I had to deal with our homophobic family"

"I know how that feels" Chanyeol whispered remembering how he needed fresh air after his argument with Yoora a week ago

"Shouldn't you be at the gym?" Baekhyun asked as he leaned his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I finished my workout. But when I came back everyone was worried you might have been lost. So I came here having a feeling I would still find you here" Baekhyun nodded as he continued to watch the waves wash up on the shore. His small hand traced different patterns on Chanyeol's legs to distract him from his previous thoughts. They sat there in complete silence until Baekhyun decided to break it. He needed to know how Chanyeol felt about the situation they were in. He never spoke much about it and it slightly scared him how fearless the younger could be sometimes.

"Chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever just think back to what our parents say about homosexuals. What if what we're doing really is wrong?"

Baekhyun looked up to see Chanyeol looking at him and he couldn't help but get lost in the eyes of his loving boyfriend. "Is it bad that I want to stop being God's puppet. I want to cut the strings and live my life on my terms." He added seeing something change in Chanyeol's eyes.

"It doesn't make you bad. We are human. God didn't exactly make us perfect, and besides we still follow the bible as best as we can" Before anything else could be said Chanyeol leaned in and kissed Baekhyun softly "I don't care about what god or they have to say. I love you and they can't stop me from feeling this way for you"

Baekhyun smiled at the taller's response. Beginning to attack him with small pecks on his cheeks "I don't ever want to leave you" Baekhyun spoke softly as he sat on Chanyeol's lap, both his legs on either side of Chanyeol's waist, straddling the taller as he pulled him in for another kiss.

He automatically felt way better than before. Those thoughts that once invaded his mind disappeared into nothingness. That's how much Chanyeol affected him. As long as Chanyeol was with him he could forget everything going on around him and all that mattered was his tall elf eared boyfriend.

Chanyeol began to rub small circles on Baekhyun's back to help him calm down. The taller could feel the stress leave his body as he leaned closer to him. He then licked Baekhyun's bottom lip, which Baekhyun eagerly opened up for him.

They took their time exploring each other's mouths until they pulled back for air. Chanyeol began to lightly kiss Baekhyun's neck. As much as he wanted to mark Baekhyun like he usually does, he doesn't want Baek to have to explain where he got his hickeys again. It's a matter of time until his mom realizes Baekhyun is not just getting these rashes out of nowhere.  
His tongue ran across all the strips of skin that Baekhyun liked. He felt Baekhyun shiver under his touch as he softly moaned, getting Chanyeol semi hard. Baekhyun could feel it growing the closer they pulled their bodies together and it only caused the same problem for him.

"Y..Yeol take me now" Baekhyun softly moaned

"Here?" Chanyeol looked into Baekhyun's lidded eyes, just like last time there was a small trace of lusst. Only this time he could see beyond that. He could see the love Baekhyun bore for him written all over his face. He saw his beautiful face light up as he bit his lip and nodded "I told you I've been really horny lately and it's not like anyone will see us in here"

Baekhyun leaned down to give Chanyeol teasing kisses on his jaw, then trailed down to his neck. He didn't hold back, he harshly sucked on his boyfriend's neck, not letting a single inch of skin go unnoticed. His hands were busy roaming Chanyeol's broad back.

Chanyeol was beginning to like this side if his boyfriend. The side that didn't let fear control his actions. He found himself throwing his head back giving Baekhyun complete access. His body hit the cold stone wall as he felt Baekhyun's warm fingers feel his skin from under his shirt. His fingernails scratched Chanyeol's abs, wanting to touch every muscle on Chanyeol's well sculpted body. He clawed at Chanyeol's shirt off as he impatiently took off his own shirt.

Gently, Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun's cheeks as he kissed his boyfriend deeply. He became greedier and no longer cared over what their parents said. He took a fold of skin in between his teeth and sucked on the porcelain like skin. Baekhyun's soft moans only exited him even more. It wasn't their first time, but this time none of them would regret anything.

Slowly, Chanyeol's large hand trailed from Baekhyun's left cheek to his back all the way down to his behind as he gave his small lover's ass a light squeeze. Baekhyun gasped from the pleasure as he began to grind his bottom on Chanyeol's crotch making them both groan in ecstasy, desperate for more.

Chanyeol reached into his bag for the unopened bottle of lube.

"You brought lube to our trip" Baekhyun lightly smirked

"I love our son but he cockblocks us way too much. So I thought we should take advantage of leaving him home"

"Take me now then" Baekhyun murmured while he began to pull his shorts off.

Chanyeol put a generous amount of lube on his fingers. His index finger circled Baekhyun's entrance before he inserted it inside. Baekhyun hissed at the somewhat foreign feeling. His head rested on Chanyeol's shoulder as the taller began to thrust his fingers into his small boyfriend. Chanyeol's teeth latched onto one of Baekhyun's buds, his tongue flicking on the pink erected bud, sending a wave of pleasure down Baekhyun's body.

The slight uncomfortable feeling was forgotten as the smaller moaned in response. His slender fingers grasping onto the locks of hair of his lover, pulling their bodies closer together as he met Chanyeol's thrusts. Chanyeol inserted a second finger now getting slightly impatient. But he kept his control, he didn't want to hurt the love of his life intentionally.

"Chan-ngh faster" Baekhyun groaned wanting to feel more of Chanyeol, his hips went down, fucking himself on Chanyeol's long fingers, desperate for his touch.

Chanyeol groaned an octave lower as he began to scissor the brunette. He followed the younger's command to go faster. Making him slightly jealous of his fingers, doing a well job of pleasuring his boyfriend.

"Just put it in already" Baekhyun growled as he hastily pulled Chanyeol's shorts off. Chanyeol gasped when his cock sprung free it was hard and flushed just begging to be touched as it curved toward his stomach, precum leaking out of the tip.

Baekhyun grabbed the bottle of lube messily squirting it on Chanyeol's length as he began to pump it. He perfectly flicked his wrists, sending a wave of pleasure to run through Chanyeol's body.

Chanyeol hesitantly removed his fingers from Baekhyun's entrance as he pulled Baekhyun in for another wet kiss, not wanting to separate from Baekhyun any longer. Their tongues battled for dominance as Baekhyun rubbed Chanyeol's cock along his crack before inserting the tip in.

Chanyeol sucked on Baekhyun's tongue, muffling Baekhyun's loud moan. Baekhyun's fingers scratched along Chanyeol's back. While Chanyeol's hands slid down Baekhyun's torso, keeping a steady hold on Baekhyun's waist, helping him go down his length. Baekhyun didn't even wait till he adjusted. He began to bounce on Chanyeol's cock while Chanyeol looked for that certain spot that made Baekhyun scream to the top of his lungs. He knew he found it when Baekhyun's nails seemed to go in even deeper, piercing his skin in a way that was more pleasurable than painful. Baekhyun continued to bounce, having way more energy than he did before. He only slowed down once he felt that coiling feeling in his stomach. Not long after, he came screaming Chanyeol's name breathless while clenching against Chanyeol's cock. Causing the taller to scream his name, releasing himself into the smaller.

They sat there panting for a while, both of them not bothering to get out of their position. They both grinned, that euphoric feeling was still coursing through their bodies.

"I love you Baekkie" Chanyeol admitted softly as he nuzzled into his small boyfriend's neck.

"You seriously don't ever regret saying that"

"I mean it Byun Baekhyun. Nothing not even God, or our parents can ever change my mind. Everything about me belongs to you and only you"

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol off of him and held his head so he could stare straight into his eyes.

Chanyeol could see the sparks in them and fuck did he look so beautiful after sex. He doesn't want them to ever go back to being just friends. It just doesn't feel right anymore.

"I know it may have looked like I've been using you for your body, but that's not the case at all. I love you too Chanyeol, I really do."

Chanyeol smiled pulling Baekhyun in for another kiss, his arms wrapped around Baekhyun's back keeping him in place. Baekhyun immediately moaned into the kiss as his hands wrapped around Chanyeols waist, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. Just as things were getting heated again, they heard a loud screech come from the entrance of the cave, forcing them to pull away. But it was too late now.

* * *

Yoora wants to forget. She had a feeling Baekhyun and Chanyeol might have been up to no good. She knew there was something beyond their so called friendship. It was obvious, no matter how much they tried to deny everything. After all she still had the ability to read them easily.

What she didn't expect though was to see her bestfriend and brother kissing each other like long lost lovers. Not to mention they were both naked and Chanyeol was deep inside Baekhyun. It wasn't supposed to hurt her as much as it did seeing the scene in front of her. Perhaps it was the fact that the people she cares about the most were the ones committing the sin. Hearing those words of endearment leave their lips, it's simply not right. It's forbidden in her eyes and yet they still said them unafraid, and full of sincerity.

She hated it, they should know better than to give into the devil themselves. This was not love, it was lust. Their lust for each other drove them to commit to such insane actions. She warned Chanyeol to not corrupt Baekhyun with such impure thoughts yet here they were.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

* * *

The couple stopped and when they realized how exposed they were, they scrambled to get at least some clothing on. Baekhyun grabbed his boxers as Chanyeol pulled his shorts up and tried to help his boyfriend cover up. He grabbed his shirt that had been discarded next to them and put it on the smaller. It was much too large and exposed the hickeys on his neck. He did his best to adjust it so they wouldn't be as noticable when they faced his sister.

They heard more footsteps at the entrance of the cave.

Like a deer in the headlights they didn't react. They just stood there staring at each other, their minds still fuzzy from their orgasm earlier not to mention they were semi hard.

"Yoora what's with all the yelling?" They must have not seen the couple yet considering there was not a trace of anger in their voices.

"They..Chanyeol and Baekhyun-"

"Chanyeol what's with the scratches on your back?" He couldn't have gotten it from practice, in a sport where tackling was important there would be no reason for Chanyeol to have those red indents running along his back. She realized the only way he could have gotten them and instantly felt her blood boil "Don't tell me you've been cheating on your girlfriend? Young man we never raised you to be like this!" Mrs. Park shrieked

Chanyeol was tired, he wanted to come out already. He looked at his boyfriend seeing a stoic facial expression on him. He knew Yoora would definitely will expose them either way. It would just be better if they say it instead.

He reached out to grab Baekhyun's hand his eyes telling him that everything would be fine. He'll just have to think of something quick. This wasn't the best situation to come out in. But at the same time it's inevitable.

"Chanyeol fucked Baekhyun in here" She said it fast like a rap and their parents didn't realize what she even said and when they understood they almost laughed from how ridiculous it even sounded. They wouldn't have believed it anyway if it wasn't for the fact they could see the small bottle of lube right by the entrance.

"Chanyeol turn around" His father sternly said. Now getting closer to them

Chanyeol sighed now turning around, slowly. He knew his neck was covered in Baekhyun's small marks and there would be no way he could cover it just now.

I'm sorry Baekhyun we had to come out eventually Chanyeol thought as he stepped aside.

Their parents just stared at the couple in disbelief. Their hair was messy, lips swollen and their hickeys just seemed to glare at everyone just to not go unnoticed.

"Chanyeol this isn't fair to your girlfriend " Mrs. Park said

"He dosen't have a girlfriend" Baekhyun growled surprising everyone.

Not only was Chanyeol tired but Baekhyun was too. It was tiring to always have to hear their parents pairing Chanyeol up with random girls when he was in the room. Heck he's tired of hearing their families cuss out homosexuals. It's not going to end well but he just wanted to come out already. This whole game of playing hide and seek was starting to get exhausting.

Chanyeol bitterly smiled before wrapping his arm around Baekhyuns waist.

"Mom, dad this isn't the way I wanted you guys to find out but I want to present to you my boyfriend Baekhyun. I love him and I hope you guys will accept him as my lover"

Finally they knew their secret and he felt so much more relieved. Though they were scared it was better than having to hide it for the rest of their lives.

"This is some kind of sick joke right there's no way you two will go against our beliefs" Mrs. Park chuckled half heartedly not wanting to believe it.

"They're your beliefs mom not mine. I love Baekhyun and there's nothing wrong with that"

"I told you that they were up to something and you thought I was exaggerating" Mr. Park sneered at his wife

"I thought we raised our son better than to go around sinning like that"She then turned to the couple  
"How long have you two doing this?" she asked fumingly

"We just started dating a week ago"

"Dont lie" yoora hissed, they've been acting strange for more than a week.

"We made it official a week ago!"

"So you've been doing this for a while now?" yoora questioned, though she already knew the answer.

Before anything else could be said Mrs. Byun, who had been quiet the whole time snapped out of her shocked state and pulled Baekhyun away from Chanyeol.

"Mom let go" Baekhyun whimpered

"I told you to take care of him not to put these ideas into his head, because of you my son has committed such a big sin. Have you two gone mad"

"We never did anything wrong!"

"Jesus was tempted by the devil in that desert for 40 days and he never gave into his ways. But you two gave into this lust you're feeling"

"God is supposed to love all his children"

"Only those who obey. Baekhyun I'll take you to see the pastor and hopefully he'll get rid of these ideas"

"And if I don't agree to this" Baekhyun asked knowing in his heart, that no matter how much the pastor would try convincing him, he had accepted his fate the moment he gave into his feelings for Chanyeol. 

"Then your soul will burn in hell and you can forget you're my child"

Baekhyun stood stunned. He hoped he would have been wrong. He wanted his mom to be on his side. To defend him, and agree their religion should not hold them back from anything.

But now his own mother wants to forget about him. All because she is ashamed of him.

Baekhyun snapped out of his state and gave Chanyeol a peck on the lips before letting his mom drag him away from the cave.


	13. 12

Chanyeol just stood there staring at Baekhyun's figure getting smaller and smaller. He wanted to run after him so badly but was he allowed to do so? He turned around to see his family only to see that his mother couldn't even look at him. His father was furious while his sister mirrored his father's expression.

"So even after I told you to leave Baekhyun out of your recent thoughts, you still dragged him into this"

"I didn't force him into anything. I did what you said and stayed away from him but obviously that didn't work"

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you were normal. You confused the poor guy"

"And what exactly is normal to you guys?! I admit we were confused at first but we learned to accept it. We love each other" Chanyeol lashed out. His anger seemed to die out a bit when he felt a cold hand against his cheek. He was left there stunned staring into the teary eyes of his mother.

"Do you even hear yourself right now! Do you two not understand the seriousness of what you have both done! You don't love god enough if you learned to accept it! " His mother yelled at him

Chanyeol felt tears brimming his eyes. Never had he been hit by his parents before. He had always been their special gem, the pride in the family. And now his mother hit him, just because he likes a man. Not because he was misbehaving and causing trouble,but because he gave into the love he had for his boyfriend.

"I can see you guys don't want to see me right now" Chanyeol picked up his things including the blanket and picnic basket for his supposed date with Baekhyun. His parents watched trying to calm down their anger.

"Where are you going?!"

"Anywhere but here"

Chanyeol ran to the house. He entered the house hearing Mrs. Byun yelling at Baekhyun from upstairs. He just put the picnic basket on the table and grabbed the car keys. He took out a shirt from his gym bag. He swiftly put it on while heading towards the car. If they didn't want to see him then they wouldn't. He just needs them to cool down before they talk about their relationship again.

While he felt relieved their families found out his mind wouldn't stop drifting back to Baekhyun's final kiss. He could still feel his lips tingling from the contact but at the same time he couldn't shake off that feeling of rejection. Just earlier Baekhyun had just told him how he felt only for the smaller to be taken from him. The one thing he was certain of was that Baekhyun hadn't officially ended their relationship so it would be best to stop overthinking everything. He wiped his tears, it wasn't time to start crying yet.

Chanyeol was snapped out of his previous thoughts when he heard a weird sound come from the back of the car. He drove the the side and got out of the car just to see the tire deflating.

Today was just a streak of bad luck for the taller. First their parents found out he was gay in the least appealing way, then Baekhyun may have indirectly broken up with him and now that he has come out for a drive to get fresh air and clear his mind, he gets a flat tire. Calling his parents was not an option. They were probably still mad and wouldn't want to help their gay son.

"Is everything alright?" Chanyeol looked to the side seeing another car had pulled over right behind his.

"Just a flat tire" He answered the girl who came out of the car.

"Jackson let's help the kid" She said to the person on the driver's side

The door opened to reveal a muscular guy coming out of the car. "You're lucky I always have a spare" He said to who was probably his girlfriend

He opened the trunk to his car pulling out the tire, the Jack and other tools he needed.

"He's a mechanic, isn't he just so hot" She said loudly, earning an egotistical smirk from her boyfriend.

Chanyeol on the other hand felt awkward for hearing the two flirting with each other. He would've said something too. If it wasn't for the fact they were doing him a favor. Since Jackson was a mechanic this was child's play and he was done in no time.

"Thanks again for helping me out is there any way I could repay you for your kindness"

"How about you come with us to the club and treat us to some drinks" The girl answered

Chanyeol hesitated. Technically he's still a minor. But what's the worse that could happen. He came out to distract himself and that's what he will do.

He nodded getting into his car and following the couple to where they led him.

When they arrived the couple happily greeted the bouncer. He immediately let them in not asking any questions. They must be regulars considering how quickly they were let in.

Chanyeol didn't know what to do other than follow the couple to the bar like a lost puppy. Again they began their continuous flirting unaware of how uncomfortable he was for third wheeling. Just as he was about to say something Jackson had gotten up, heading towards the restrooms.

"So what's your name?" She asked now facing him

"I'm Chanyeol"

"Well I'm Taerin" She said now caressing his shoulder occasionally squeezing his biceps with her nails.

"Won't your boyfriend get the wrong idea" He said taking her hand off his arm

"He's just a fling. I don't usually settle that easily, but I may consider settling down with you"

"Well as flattering as that sounds, unlike you I'm actually seeing someone" He shakily said making Taerin smirk thinking he was lying

"You seem unsure about that"

"Our parents don't approve of us dating"

"I see" she motioned for the bartender to come over. She ordered a drink for herself and Chanyeol

"Here this should help. I know it does when I haven't had a good fuck in a long time"

Chanyeol just stared at the drink in front of him. It was alcohol that had started his whole relationship with Baekhyun. He remembered how sad the smaller looked at the time. Slowly his insecurities came flooding back to him. Maybe Baekhyun really was better off without him. Non of this would have happened if he would've been the cause Baekhyun got drunk that night. Then Baekhyun wouldn't have had that look on his face when Mrs. Byun threatened to disown him.

He took a big sip of the drink before placing it down. It didn't make him feel any better. Perhaps that may have been why Baekhyun got so out of hand that other day. He must have felt the need to numb his senses, so he wouldn't feel anymore.

"Does that feel any better" Taerin said getting closer to Chanyeol once again invading his personal space. Wherever Jackson was he needed to hurry up and collect this girl because she obviously didn't understand what the taller said when he said he was taken. Chanyeol muttered a small "no" and Taerin got even closer if it was even possible.

"I think I have a solution for you to solve this problem of yours. Don't worry your little girlfriend will never find out" She said in a seductive tone, that could get any other guy instantly hard. Too bad it didn't work on him. Her voice did not have the same effect on him that Baekhyun's had. That melodic voice that made his knees go weak, how much he missed it at the moment.

Chanyeol shook his head pushing her away. Having her that close to him confirmed that he was definitely gay.  
He just doesn't feel attracted to her in any shape or form. Her curves did not have the same effect on him as Baekhyun's did. Her strong expensive perfume could not compare to Baekhyun's sweet vanilla scent. The eyeliner on her face was strong but it did not give her the same piercing look in her eyes that Baekhyun naturally had. Her touch was cold unlike the touch of his boyfriend, and just like that his mind was only invaded by Baekhyun.

Taerin huffed out in frustration seeing the man in front of her was paying no attention to her. Just as she was about to get close to him again the taller had taken out his phone to check the message that had just been sent. She sat back in her seat seeing the taller was now smiling while staring at his phone.

> Baekkie <3:  
> Yeollie where are you?  
> I miss you  
> Now it's my turn to worry   
> Where have you run off to now?  
> Come out, come out wherever you are (/へ＼)

Chanyeol found himself smiling at his boyfriend's cuteness

> Don't worry love,   
> I'm on my way back

"Sorry Taerin I have to go now" He didn't even wait for a response, He just placed some money on the table hoping it was enough to cover anything else they wanted to drink.

* * *

Baekhyun woke up to small knocks on the door, he checked his phone seeing Chanyeol did answer his message. Although he was still sleepy he quickly opened the door thinking it was Chanyeol but was met with disappointment when he saw it was Yoora

"Hmm I've never seen that look before, normally you're excited to see me. Anyways you missed dinner so I brought you food"

"Sorry I was just waiting for Yeol to come back"

"I doubt that will happen, he looked really crushed when you walked out on him. Besides you know how men are, they fuck a couple girls to relieve stress"

"Yeol is not like that, he would never just cheat on me"

"Baek-"

"I'll go look for him" Baekhyun got up but Yoora pushed him back down.

"Baek are you seriously going to waste your life on my brother, what if you're confused"

"Why would I be confused"

"Because you liked me! I noticed how different you acted when I introduced my boyfriend and now all of a sudden you're dating my brother. Even your mom said it herself you love me"

"Yoora ...I admit I had a crush on you. But with Yeol it's different. Don't get me wrong I still like you just not in a romantic way."

"But Yeol will bring nothing but trouble into your life. But with me, I can be the perfect wife for you"

"Stop this. Whatever my mom told you to say, you don't have have to through with it."

"Why would I lie about my feelings for you. I like you Baek. I could've admitted it long ago but I was scared and seeing you with Chanyeol made me realize how I felt about you"

Baekhyun stopped resisting when he registered what she had even said. He had been waiting for this day ever since he met the girl in front of him but something about it seemed wrong. He expected to feel like he was on cloud nine, like the luckiest man on earth but he didn't feel any of this. He felt empty when he heard Yoora confess unlike Chanyeol's confession that gave him butterflies in his tummy. Even their tones were different, Yoora's confession felt forced unlike Chanyeol's that came from his heart. Chanyeol made him feel all sorts of things and he isn't planning on giving any of that up over his religious beliefs.

"Yoora did you think a simple confession would get me to leave Chanyeol. You obviously underestimated my love for him"

"Baekhyun do you even hear yourself how could you love a guy. Your dream girl is confessing and you reject me for a guy!"

"You don't get it I love Chanyeol. He makes me feel special and I don't want to give that up. Or rather I wouldn't want to give him up just because all of you tell me it's wrong" Baekhyun didn't want to argue anymore he got up but Yoora pushed him down again. This time her hands stayed on Baekhyun's shoulders hoping it would stop the smaller from getting up again.

"Come on Baekhyun isn't this what you wanted" She said her face closer to Baekhyun's the smaller turning to the side to not meet her gaze.

"Yoora please I want to go see my boyfriend. I didn't want him to think that I just left him like that. He needs to know that I'll never leave him so please get off"

"Baekhyun stop acting upon your lust. If you really like the feeling of a dick up your ass, buy a dildo but stop looking for my brother. For the last time what you guys have is not love"

"Call it what you want. I love your brother and if I have to scream it out to the world then I will"

Yoora was enraged with his answer so she began to squeeze Baekhyun's shoulders while glaring at the smaller male. The smaller hissed when she applied pressure to the side of his arm where he was hit in earlier.

"Yoora enough" They heard a deep voice resonate in the room, leaving Yoora with no choice and to loosen her grip on Baekhyun, still debating over making a move or not.

"Chanyeol I swear I didn't do anything with her" Baekhyun pushed Yoora off of him once she finally loosened her grip on him. He ran to his boyfriend, jumping straight into his arms. His head automatically laid on his shoulder as he gave his neck a discrete kiss.

"Baby, I do trust you. Yoora could you leave us alone please"

Yoora didn't want to leave them alone just yet, "Mom won't-" She began but was caught off guard in the way Chanyeol sent a glare her way.

"I don't care what mom says. He's my boyfriend and as cringy as it sounds I love him too much to leave him" He said, both of them now getting lost in their own world.

She saw the changes in their faces. Anyone could see it, the way Baekhyun's face lit up seeing the man in front of him. He looked so much more relaxed than before. And the way he perfectly molded into Chanyeol's figure. Like they had done this thousands of times up to point it was such a natural thing to do. It made that unfamiliar feeling linger around longer than it should.  
"Enjoy the freedom while you still have it" She mumbled closing the door to their room

"Chan I'm sorry I swear-"

"I saw all of it stop blaming yourself you literally did nothing wrong"

"I still feel guilty"

"Well don't blame yourself for what our parents are doing"

"Chan I don't think they could ever accept us"

"Hey we can't give up without trying"

Baekhyun nodded in response

"Did you eat yet?" hanyeol asked once he saw the plate full of food resting on the small table. Baekhyun shook his head

Chanyeol grabbed the plate Yoora brought Baekhyun and began to feed him

"Channie you need to have some too, you have a match tomorrow"Baekhyun grabbed the fork from his boyfriend as he fed the taller.

"Are you coming tomorrow"

"I don't know" Baekhyun teased the taller by pretending to think about it.

"Please you're my good luck charm how am I supposed to win if you're not there to give me my good luck kisses"

"Then how did you win your past matches?"

"Hmph Baekkie you need to come tomorrow"

"Even if i come our parents will keep us 5 feet apart at all times"

"Not if...we're in the locker room"

"How is that convincing the amount of sweaty men in there disgusting" Baekhyun made a face now hogging the plate of food to himself.

"Fine I guess you'll stay home doing god knows what"

Baekhyun giggled while using his two pointer fingers to turn Chanyeol's frown into a smile "Channie I was kidding what kind of boyfriend would I be if don't come"

Chanyeol pulled the older into a tight hug "You're the best"

Baekhyun just giggled stuffing his mouth with more food.

"Hurry and finish your food so we could sleep"

"But I just took a nap I'm not tired anymore"

"Then let's take a walk"

Chanyeol grabbed a blanket pulling Baekhyun with him to the porch outside their room. They jumped off the metal bar. Leaving the house they were staying in.

Baekhyun kept a tight hold on Chanyeol's hand.

"Where did you want to go"

Baekhyun simply shrugged his arms not really having a destination in mind. He just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend.

They stopped once they reached the cave that caused this mess to have happened.

Baekhyun stopped walking wanting to clear what happened earlier "I'm sorry for leaving you earlier"

Chanyeol just laid their blanket down as he sat down pulling Baekhyun to sit next to him.

"Yoora said you were devastated"

"..Yea..I thought you might have indirectly broken up with me"

"No Yeol. We even promised we wouldn't let our parents affect our relationship. We have to stay strong"

Chanyeol just stared at Baekhyun. He only wanted what was best for his boyfriend  
"Baekhyun. I don't want you to stay with me over a promise-"

"I'm ready to face hell for you. Because I love you. That's why we made that promise because whatever happened earlier doesn't affect my feelings for you" Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol's cheek, caressing the bruised cheek.

Chanyeol cried once again. This time because he had his boyfriend's support He buried his head in his boyfriend's neck while he felt his face heating up from crying in the first place.

"Those better be tears of joy" Baekhyun said in a stern but playful voice.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you"

Baekhyun just tried his best to comfort the younger by hugging him closer.


	14. 13

Baekhyun woke up just like he had been doing every morning. He got out of Chanyeol's embrace and ran to the bathroom to empty out his stomach. Chanyeol who had expected this got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to make sure the smaller was okay.

"Yeol it doesn't even make sense. I throw everything up but I'm still getting fatter everyday" The brunette now cried into Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol ran his hands through Baekhyun's hair also beginning to worry about his boyfriend. It had to be serious for Baekhyun's body to be reacting this way out of nowhere.

"Baekhyun let's go see a doctor. I don't want to keep seeing you like this"

"Okay" Baekhyun sniffled now tired of the daily routine of having cravings then throwing it all up. 

Chanyeol rubbed the small bump on Baekhyun's tummy hoping it could calm the smaller's upset stomach. He realized it had been growing but he didn't say anything. Mainly because ever since Baekhyun's stomach began to grow, he seems to have some sort of glow to him, but this wan't healthy, they needed to check what was wrong. Once Baekhyun had calmed down Chanyeol felt the smaller's tummy rumble. As he looked down he saw Baekhyun's cheeks fill with that scarlet color.

"Let's go downstairs. I'm hungry now"

Chanyeol helped the smaller clean up before they went down the stairs holding on to each other's hands tightly. They were going to show their parents that they were strong. They can not let what happened yesterday ruin the relationship between their parents. They still had a great amount of respect for the people that raised them.

Their family was rather quiet that morning. Their usual chirpy personas were now replaced by an unfamiliar cold one that did not welcome them. It wasn't surprising to see it was the complete opposite as they acted more like strangers rather than family that can share anything and everything with each other. They didn't even bother looking at each other. The only sounds they made was the clinking of forks against the plates.

At the end of the table there were to empty seats, they were a bit far from their family though.

"Good morning" They both greeted surprised that they were actually allowed to sit together. Their family on the other hand remained silent. They didn't pay any attention to them, as if they were not even there in the first place.

Chanyeol just shrugged them off as he served his boyfriend some food before he got some for himself. Baekhyun kept staring at the orange juice in the center of the table, so Chanyeol grabbed his glass. Just as Chanyeol was about to reach for the pitcher of orange juice he was stopped by his father.

"Don't you have something to apologize for"

"Apologize for what?" Chanyeol asked knowing where this was leading to but pretended to be oblivious.

Chanyeol's father cleared his throat and remained quiet for a moment to regain his senses "That joke you two pulled yesterday. We didn't really appreciate it"

"Father that was not a joke Baekhyun and I have been dating for a week now."

Chanyeol's father stood up quickly and slapped his son on the same cheek as yesterday. Everyone just stared at the two not saying anything, they didn't even seem to be affected by this either.

The room was pin drop silent until Mr. Park was about to hit the latter again. Baekhyun prevented this from happening by quickly getting up and creating a distance between them.

"Did your mother's words not make you think of what you have done. I thought she slapped enough sense into you but you still have not learned your lesson"

"Mr. Park-"

"Be quiet boy. You're the older one so you should've stopped all of this from happening. You should've rejected him instead of accepting his offer"

"Dad don't start blaming Baekhyun." Chanyeol stepped foward only to get pushed back by his boyfriend

"Channie enough" The smaller whispered "Can't we just go back to eating?"

"I will not feed two gays. I did not raise one too so I want you to reflect on what you have just said about dating a man"

The couple sighed "Channie let's go eat out. You have a match later and you need to eat well"

Chanyeol just let Baekhyun lead him out. If it weren't for the fact it was his father he wouldn't have kept his control. He couldn't help but feel antsy, it was his boyfriend he was insulting. But they needed to settle this as adults. If the taller laid his finger on his father it would make him feel worse, not any better.

"Baekhyun" The brunette tightened the grip on their hands as he turned around when he heard his mother call. She stayed staring at her plate with that stone cold expression from the day before. "When you come back we'll be going home"

"But what about Chanyeol's match?"

She stayed quiet for a while. "We will watch, but once it ends we'll catch the next bus to get home...and...to make sure you stay away from Chanyeol....I will send you to live with your grandmother"

"Mom"

"My decision is final I just want what's best for you" Baekhyun nodded holding back from the tears threatening to spill. Chanyeol kept a firm hold on his hand, pulling him away from the house.

Baekhyun finally broke down when Chanyeol closed the front door."Hey everything will be okay" Chanyeol hugged the smaller tightly

"Channie they didn't even want to feed us. They stayed quiet when your dad hit you" The smaller cried silently not wanting their parents hear from inside and have them begin to throw more insults their way.

"Baek that slap didn't even hurt me as much as seeing you cry right now" Chanyeol squeezed his boyfriend even tighter

"It also hurt me. Seeing you get hurt and there was nothing I could do to stop it"

"Hey I'm okay see. You stopped it from getting any worse" Chanyeol wiped Baekhyun's stray tears one final time "Are you still hungry?"

Baekhyun nodded feeling himself calming down slowly. He held on tightly to Chanyeol's hand as they began to walk into town hoping to find a good place to eat at.

They kept walking past most of the stores. Mainly because Baekhyun has grown picky for some unknown reason. Most of the foods they saw had a strong smell and Baekhyun refused to eat it. Nothing looked appetizing to him. Chanyeol was patient, he kept in mind that Baekhyun has been throwing up a lot lately and he didn't want the smaller to eat anything that wouldn't go down. But with them running out of options he began to grow desperate.

Just when he began to lose hope they heard the small children before they actually saw them "Chanyeol and Baekhyun hyung" They ran to the couple eager to see them again.

"Hello there" They smiled as they ruffled their hair

"Baekhyun hyung now I can treat you to food like we promised" Youngjae said as he and Jaebeom pulled the couple inside the small restaurant

The restaurant had a nice atmosphere that made them feel comfortable. It wasn't too flashy but at the same time it wasn't to simple and the smell coming from the kitchen was abdolutely pleasant. The place was kept clean too, so it was surprising there weren't that many customers especially for a weekend.

Youngjae sat them down at the table while Jaebeom handed them their menus and got out his small notepad.

"What would you kind gentlemen like to order" He said his voice becoming deeper while Youngjae snickered saying it did not fit him

"Isn't that waiters are supposed to say?"

"It makes you sound like an old fart!" Youngjae giggled

The couple couldn't help but join in on the laughter.

"Hey you two! What did I tell you about disturbing the customers with your arguments. I agreed Jaebeom can come here so you wouldn't be bored but I don't want to hear anymore whining" She scolded the two boys

"Oh no mam they weren't disturbing us at all" Chanyeol cut in

"Mom this is Baekhyun hyung and his boyfriend Chanyeol hyung! They were the ones that treated us to ice cream the other day"

"I see" she gave them a warm smile "If that's the case then please make yourselves comfortable. Lunch will be on the house"

"We can pay for our meal" Baekhyun cut in

"Don't worry about it. It will be to repay you guys for the icecream and for the headache these two caused"

The couple immidiatly protested, if anything the children were more adorable than an obnoxius duo.

"Remember mom Baekhyun hyung doesn't like cucumbers, like me"

"If you wouldn't mind..my boyfriend has been having trouble keeping his food down lately. He doesn't like food with a lot of spices and cheese makes him nauseous" Chanyeol added to the list of things Baekhyun dislikes eating lately.

Her smile faded momentarily before she nodded and headed in the kitchen. Leaving the four of them confused

"This should help with the nausea" She said placing a cup of tea in front of Baekhyun "It's red raspberry leaf tea. It helped me while I was..um how should I say this...pregnant with Youngjae"

The couple became flustered upon hearing this. They looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Silly mommy, hyung can't be pregnant" Youngjae shook his head

"I just thought it might've helped" She mumbled as she took the notepad from Jaebeom "I'll see what I can prepare for you guys from what you've told me" She ran back into the kitchen

Youngjae shrugged her off and brought over some of the kiddie menus they had. The small children made themselves comfortable and sat in the booth as they began to color. Baekhyun and Chanyeol made themselves busy by playing tic tac toe, instantly getting bored when neither of them would win.

"Hyung are you guys from here?" Youngjae said looking up from the coloring page

"We come from Seoul. We're here because Channie is in the wrestling championships"

"Really?" Their eyes sparkled as they now "Can we go see you hyung"

"Won't that be a little too violent for you guys to watch" The boys pouted now whining

"I'm sure my mom won't mind" Youngjae pouted crossing his arms

"Only if she says you two can come along"

The two boys nodded glad to see the young woman come from the kitchen with a couple plates of food. "Here is some chicken porridge, jjangjjangmyeon, short ribs and some spicy chicken with rice."

She then placed some bibimbap in front of the children smiling up at her. "What did you two do now?"

"Mommy can we please go see Chanyeol hyung's wrestling match?" They gave her their best pout and puppy eyes.

"Youngjae~"

"Mommy~ please. We promise we'll be good" Youngjae's hands were in prayer form

"I mean no offence to you guys but I barely know you guys."

"They'll be in good hands" The couple smiled

"I guess but as soon as the match ends I want my babies back home"

They all cheered once they saw that as a sign that the kids were allowed to go out with them.

They began to eat while the children couldn't keep still. "Hyung is Chanyeol hyung really good at fighting?"

"Of course he is! How else would he have gotten in the finals"

"Hyung is so lucky to have a strong boyfriend. Just look at this noodle I got stuck with" Youngjae raised his pointer finger to point at Jaebeom who stopped eating when he heard this.

"Speak for yourself! I'm always saving your ass from those bullies!" Jaebeom scoffed

"Aren't they just so cute" Baekhyun whispered to his boyfriend who didn't stop feeding him. They lovingly stared at the two kids having their minor argument like always.

"Once we get out of the puppy love stage is this how we'll be like" Chanyeol chuckled

"Probably" Baekhyun took another sip on his tea feeling as if it really did help after all.

"Youngjae! Jaebeom! Shut it before you scare away all my customers"

The couple burst into laughter seeing the sulking children. In the couple hours Chanyeol and Baekhyun spent with the duo they understood that they took orders from no one but seeing them actually listen to a person with authority was something foreign to the couple.

"You always start it and then I get in trouble for it!" Youngjae complained 

"I'm the older one here I should get a little more respect"

"You just turned twelve boo hoo" Youngjae playfully stuck out his tongue

"It's hard to believe you two are dating" Baekhyun placed his head on his palm

"Hey! we can be soft too, I like to think we're cuddly every other time but being nice to each other all the time gets boring"

"And I need to bring this little guy out of the clouds sometimes" Jaebeom wrapped his arm around Youngjae

"Who are you calling little! were the same height!"

Baekhyun just snuggled into Chanyeol's chest seeing the show unfold in front of them. 

"This is way better than whatever good deed our parents would be talking about by now" Baekhyun whispered to the male holding him.

"It was a good idea to come here, as long as my baby is not being hurt and is enjoying himself" Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's cheek, both of them turning red when the children started teasing the couple.


	15. 14

"Hyung do they have bathrooms there?" Youngjae asked once they were close to the building

"I told you to go before we left" Jaebeom whined

"I didn't have to go then!"

"It's okay Youngjae...I also have to go anyways" Baekhyun reassured the blushing boy.

They pushed open the doors to the gym were the event would take place.

"Wow Hyung it's so big here" The kids stared at the gym in awe. It was definitely much larger and newer than the one back home.

"Yeol I'll take Youngjae to the bathroom. We'll be quick"

Baekhyun held on to Youngjae's small hand as he quickened his footsteps, seeing Youngjae couldn't hold it anymore.

The smaller boy was relieved to be able to let it out. He and Baekhyun hummed to themselves, unconsciously humming to the same tune for a little while. As Baekhyun zipped his pants up his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He sighed seeing his mom message him that she would be waiting at their rented house.

"Is everything alright hyung?" Youngjae asked now heading to the sink to wash his hands

"Just adult problems" Baekhyun sighed

"I can tell you want to vent out though" Youngjae pouted

"But you're still so young"

They shared of moment of silence, with Baekhyun contemplating saying anything to the smaller boy.

"Does it has something to do with Chanyeol hyung?"

Baekhyun just nodded

"We noticed you guys looked so down earlier. Just know that whatever it is things will get better"

"I doubt that will ever happen with us. We knew that getting together would only bring us trouble but we didn't care"

"And why didn't you care?"

"Because I love Chanyeol" Baekhyun confessed

"Mommy always says love wins over everything. Whatever is going on you still have Chanyeol hyung by your side, always supporting you"

"Aww thank you Youngjae" Baekhyun hugged the smaller boy, silently thanking him for reassuring him again. Their hug though was cut short when a very angry Jaebeom slammed the door open.

* * *

Some of Chanyeol's opponents began to come in alongside their coaches. Chanyeol was waiting for lay to come in already so he could have his uniform. He felt bad for telling Yixing to stop by the house he was staying at. His parents didn't like Yixing all that much and he can only imagine all the blame they'll put him through for "putting ideas" into their sons head. He just hoped the kind hearted boy would forgive him when he showed up.

"So we meet again" They heard a sweet flirtatious voice call out

"Oh...I didn't expect to see you here. Jackson also does wrestling?"

"No silly my daddy owns this gym. I came to see the eye candy on display" She winked at him.

Chanyeol found himself throwing up in his mouth a little when Jaebeom tugged on his arm. "Hyung is she your friend?"

"Aww you never told me you had a little brother" She said while petting his head, her voice a little too sweet for their liking.

"He's not my brother-" She payed Jaebeom no attention. Instead she looked up at Chanyeol.

"You look worse than you did yesterday. Something bothering you? Anything I could do for you?"

"Not really. I'm just waiting for my teammate to show up"

"Oh...did your girlfriend come?" She linked his arm with hers

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend"

"But yesterday you said....Unless..." She tried to think as hard as she could. Chanyeol was ready to put her out of her misery when it finally clicked. "So...you're gay"

"Yea. Let me guess you're also disgusted now" He gently got out of her grip, trying to hide the fact she made him uncomfortable.

"No.. I just..so I guess you wouldn't accept my confession"

"Even if I were to like girls I would never leave my boyfriend. He's the most amazing person I have met"

Jaebeom smiled upon hearing Chanyeol say this but that didn't seem to get the girl off of him. So he went to get his best friend knowing he won't let anyone cone between his ship.

* * *

"Hyung this girl is flirting with Chanyeol hyung" Jaebeom tugged on Baekhyun's shirt

"No bitch tries to mess with my favorite ship" Youngjae grabbed Jaebeom's hand as they headed out of the bathroom with Jaebeom leading the way.

"Kids wait up" Baekhyun ran after them. He was still caught in his previous thoughts regarding the situation with his mother. So he wasn't prepared to see Jaebeom was right and the girl really was giving Chanyeol no room to breathe.

"Excuse you miss what do you think you're doing?" Youngjae poked her arm.

"And who may this cutie be" she pet Youngjae's head, leaving him confused whether to be nice or not.

"Don't be deceived, she called me cute too"Jaebeom whispered into Youngjae's ear

"We were just warning you to not flirt with Chanyeol hyung. He's dating Baekhyun hyung" Youngjae pulled Baekhyun who stood there awkwardly. Chanyeol naturally wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist, trying to get him out of that shocked state. "They have enough problems for you to come and ruin it"

She scoffed seeing Chanyeol act so lovey dovey with the smaller, staring at him as if he was his whole world.

"I'm sorry if I made your boyfriend insecure. I just wanted to stop by and say hello" She smirked seeing the smaller stiffen in his boyfriend's hold.

"Who said I was being insecure?"Baekhyun spoke up

"I can tell by your body language. Don't you trust your own boyfriend? I mean he does act very different when you're not around, so you have every right to feel intimidated"

"Could you please leave us alone. There are kids in front of us" Chanyeol muttered.

"Right you wouldn't want them to know what happened at the club last night" She smirked knowing how her words affected the small male in front of her

All three of them stared at Chanyeol in disbelief. Though Chanyeol didn't do what she suggested, seeing the look of betrayal swirling in Baekhyun eyes twisted his heart.

"Kids let's go take our seats while Chanyeol sorts this out"

"Baek nothing happened!"

Baekhyun just kept his head up while holding the children's hands and walked away from the two.

"Hyung don't let her get to your head." Younjae said looking back at the two arguing.

"Men aren't supposed to hit women but she's making it hard" Baekhyun muttered

"The rules don't apply to the children!" Youngjae was about to run back but was stopped by Jaebeom and Baekhyun

"Youngjae it applies to children too" Baekhyun reasoned to avoid any further conflicts.

"And apparently she's rich, We can't afford a lawsuit"

Baekhyun glared at the small boy, who instantly got the message. "And of course we need to have manners" Jaebeom muttered in defeat. "But hyung, from the way he was talking earlier he's not willing to cheat so she's obviously trying to break you up!" Jaebeom tried convincing Baekhyun

"Kids let's just let them be"

"Are you mad at Chanyeol hyung?" Youngjae asked still wondering if his ship had actually sunk.

"I'll have to talk to Yeol later" Baekhyun sighed sitting down on the front row. The duo followed and sat down too.

"That's good to hear! Remember hyung it's important to talk to your partner when something makes you uncomfortable. It's better than keeping secrets"

"Yes Youngjae" Baekhyun smiled at the young boy "How did you get so wise for your age?"

"I need all the patience I could get to stay with that"

Jaebeom glared at the younger offended

"You two have the weirdest relationship"

"Mommy says that all the time!" Youngjae giggled

"If anything I just think most couples need to be more honest with each other and as you could tell we have no filter" Jaebeom wrapped his arm around Youngjae

"And even if we do break up in the future, we will most likely stay as bestfriends, the reason I confessed to Youngjae was because I really can't see a future without him."

Youngjae made a face of disgust but hugged the older nonetheless.

Before Baekhyun could say anything he saw Chanyeol's family sit next to them. It wasn't surprising for them to sit next to the kids instead of him.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Park" He greeted feeling nauseous seeing them again.

The feeling seemed to be mutual. They only gave him a simple wave, the anger still evident even after a couple hours of not seeing each other.

"Chanyeol hyung is on his way" the kids pulled his shirt.

Baekhyun thought it was to talk to his parents. But when he saw Chanyeol in front of him his insides felt like they would burst. Instead of being mad he really wanted the taller to hold him so he could calm himself.

"Baek I'm sorry for not being completely honest on where I went yesterday but believe me when I tell you nothing happened between us. I'll explain it all later" Chanyeol enfulged the smaller into a hug allowing the smaller to hide his face in his chest.

Baekhyun just nodded, he could feel the stares on him but the hug provided him with the comfort he needed.

"I need to go warm up" Chanyeol whispered in his ear before placing a chaste kiss on Baekhyun's lips.

Mr. Park cleared his throat. "There are kids behind you, and that's not a good example for them"

"Oh I don't mind, you two can carry on" Youngjae said not minding the stares he got.

"Sir I don't mean to intrude but they're doing nothing wrong" Jaebeom added

"Of course they are! You children obviously don't follow the lord if you believe their lust for each other is normal"

"Dad leave them alone,they're just children"Chanyeol asserted not comfortable with his parents already starting a scandal.

"That's the sole reason they need to be taught this lesson, so they won't end up like you two. Think of all the lovely girls at our church, you can have any of them and you chose this girly, looking man"

"I love Baekhyun for his heart, not for his gender, or what he looks like"

Mr. Park got up, Chanyeol didn't back down. They could see the determination in his eyes, he would protect his boyfriend at all costs, Baekhyun tightened his hold on Chanyeol's waist, the younger man placed his hand over Baekhyun's reassuring him of keeping his calm.

"Yeol you should go warm up, we don't want you injuring yourself"

"He should take it like a man if he does get injured"Mr. Park snapped "It's wrestling for pete's sake"

"Mr. Park, I get this sport isn't the safest but it doesn't mean he should hide the pain every time he gets hurt. I care about his well-being and it's not fair his own parents are being ignorant right now"

"If you truly cared then you would stop leading my son on!" Mrs. Park shouted shoving Baekhyun away from her son.

"Alright!" Youngjae stood up not being able to watch any longer "Hyung I think it's best we moved seats." He said while grabbing Baekhyun and Jaebeom's hand. Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol giving him a wet kiss on his cheek before following Youngjae.

"We're sorry for disturbing you nice people, Chanyeol hyung we'll cheer extra loud for you!" He yelled getting away from the family. Youngjae let out a sigh of relief now that they were a good distance from the family.

"Wow, mommy told me about those close minded people but I didn't think they would actually be this bad" Youngjae added his chirpy tone now gone

"Hey, who told me to stay strong during all of this. Love wins over everything right"

The two boys nodded still trying to process what they had just witnessed.

"Does your mom at least support you?"

From the bitter look on Baekhyun's face they understood that wasn't the case at all.

"Let's not let that get in the way you guys came to watch Chanyeol wrestle"

* * *

The match ended pretty quickly considering the two younger boys wanted to distract Baekhyun so they spent most of the time playing rock, paper, scissors. The only time they looked up was when they would hear Chanyeol or Lay's names being called out. Though he was surprised when he heard his boyfriend had won in his weight category. He still didn't understand what that meant but they still got up to congratulate the taller.

"Baby congratulations" Baekhyun forced a smile giving Chanyeol a kiss on his cheek, still very aware the Parks were most likely fuming.

"I guess here's where we say goodbye" Chanyeol frowned, the kids joining him

"You guys will visit right? I can give you my roblox id so we could still talk through there"

"If you insist, but I could've given you my number"

"That's even better!" Youngjae and Jaebeom handed their phones to the older male

"Now remember I need updates on you guys for my fan account" Baekhyun pointed at the couple.

The couple just chuckled, their hearts warmed up seeing how they had at least one supporter for the relationship, and that felt like more than enough.

"Daddy what did you think of Chanyeol's match" They heard a high pitched voice get closer to them

"Take me home already I can't stand this anymore" The children whined

"It was wonderful dear I was just talking to his parents about the potential their kid has"

"He truly is amazing I still find it hard to believe he hasn't found himself a girlfriend yet" She said pretending to be oblivious to his current situation.

"That's because -"

"He wants to focus on his career before settling down, Isn't that right son?" Mrs. Park interrupted her son.

"Actually-"

"It seems my daughter has taken a liking to you" The old man said cheerfully

"well I-"

"It would be nice if they formed a relationship together"

"But mom I don't love Her I-"

"Will learn to get close to her " Mrs. Park kept interrupting her son ready to do all it took to set him up with someone else.

"Enough!" The children yelled, stopping the commotion "Let him speak"

"It's time to take you guys home, you guys could only take so much" Chanyeol sighed, ruffling their hair.

"Baekhyun...remember your mom is waiting for you at the bus stop. She packed all your things and from Seoul you will go to Bucheon"

The children stared at the couple unable to say anything.

"I'll be fine kids take good care of yourselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend was having a hard time explaining how wrestling works so sorry if it was too vague😭😭


	16. 15

"All of that drama in less than two days" Jongdae gasped

Baekhyun nodded, he believed that he could stay strong but with Chanyeol not being completely honest with him he began to worry more about that than the hurtful comments his mom had told them the day before. The thought of Chanyeol throwing what they sacrificed only to still be confused in what he wants didn't sit well with him. He felt pressured to sort out his feelings in the beginning and here he was confused all over again. 

"So are you really going to have to move to Bucheon soon"

"My mom says she wants me to leave at the end of the week"

"How is Chanyeol taking the news"

"He hasn't said anything about it. He should arrive tomorrow and then we could talk about what happened that night and what will happen with us"

"You're not gonna break up with him over that incident"

"If he was loyal then I won't but if he really did cheat—"

"He didn't" Jongdae interrupted

"How can you be so sure? I could taste the alcohol in him he definitely went to the club"

"That's not enough evidence to accuse him like that. Besides he was determined to go out with you, do you really think he would be foolish enough to let that all go to waste"

"You know what they say, the chase is more fun than the actual prize. And at the rate I've been gaining weight, he probably grew tired of me"

"Baek do you even hear yourself. Chanyeol fell in love with you as a person, he doesn't care about what you look like"

Baekhyun stayed quiet once it sunk in. Jongdae had a point, and Chanyeol always reminded him too.

"Speaking of weight gain, how is it that for the past weeks you're throwing up but instead of loosing weight, you're gaining it"

"I don't know, it's starting to become annoying, especially with how picky I've become with food" Baekhyun muttered crossing his arms.

"It almost sounds like you're pregnant" Jongdae joked

Baekhyun would've laughed but something about what Jongdae said reminded him of his trip to Busan.  
"Youngjae's mom actually gave me red raspberry leaf tea to help with the nausea, she said something about how she drank it while she was pregnant with Youngjae."

"Baekhyun do you know what this means! I'm going to be an uncle!"

"No. No! Men can't get pregnant!" Baekhyun yelled, trying to put some sense into his friend's head

"There's only one way to find out" Jongdae smirked.

* * *

Baekhyun continued to sulk as they walked down the women's section of the pharmacy. They passed by most of the essential products until they spotted the pregnancy tests.

"Jongdae this is ridiculous!" Baekhyun silently yelled

"We'll buy a couple in case one is faulty" Jongdae ignored Baekhyun while picking up a total of six pregnancy tests.

They went up to the counter ready to pay. The middle aged lady had a frown on her face that made Baekhyun self conscious.

"So young and you're already having intercourse, kids these days can't wait to get married" She shook her head. She rung up the tests and Jongdae paid before the smaller could do so.

"Now let's go see if I was right" Jongdae said once they exited the pharmacy.

Baekhyun regretted saying that in the first place. It was embarrassing to have to play along with the joke just so that his bestfriend could stop bothering him with the fact he would become an uncle.

"Here go pee in this and we'll try this out"

"Dae this is stupid. I don't even have to go"

"Shush, go to the bathroom you'll have to go eventually"

Baekhyun let out another sigh in despair, heading towards the bathroom.

"Mongryong, Pepper, Cleo, come here we need to all be here for when Baekhyun announces the new addition to the family." Jongdae yelled

They waited there for what felt like hours, when in reality it had been less than 10 minutes. By then Pepper, had began playing with Mongryong and Cleo, forgetting what they had came for in the first place.

"Baek have you done your business yet. You can't just have us helplessly waiting" Jongdae whined trying to twist the door knob.

The door finally opened, revealing Baekhyun with his tear stained face.

"What happened?" Jongdae asked concerned for his bestfriend.

Baekhyun showed his hands clenching on the pregnancy tests, as if they were trying their best to destroy the evidence but it was no use. He opened his palm to reveal the positive sign on all three of the ones he had taken.

"Baek...you really are going to be a mother" Jongdae said, the playfulness in his voice gone, as the reality of their situation sank in.


	17. 16

"I can't be a mother yet! Jongdae what am I supposed to do!" Baekhyun cried.

"Well first we'll start with telling the father and taking you to the doctor for your first ultrasound to make sure the baby is healthy"

"What if my mom doesn't let me keep it"

"Aren't you guys against abortion"

"Yea, but sending it off to get adopted is another option. She'll really hate me then, not only did I turn out gay I can also have children"

"That's not important right now! You are what we need to focus on, stress is not good for the baby. And like I told you before my house is always open for you"

"I really don't deserve you" Baekhyun cried on Jongdae's shoulder.

"Every thing will be fine Baekhyun, I will support you all the way" Jongdae comforted his bestfriend until his cries died out.

* * *

Baekhyun had to wait until the end of the school day to speak with Chanyeol. The older had just arrived home when he was in the middle of school so they weren't able to talk just yet. Baekhyun took the prgnancy test, his eyes getting glossy as he stared at the positive sign one last time. Baekhyun kept the pregnancy test inside his pocket, his footsteps growing heavier the closer he got to the front door.

He rang the doorbell and waited until someone opened the door. It took a while but the door finally opened revealing Yoora.

"Baek...now is not a good time" She glanced behind her nervously

"I really need to speak to Chanyeol please let me see him" Baekhyun pleaded

Yoora let him in and it was only then when he realized why it wasn't the right moment. The girl from Busan was in the living room wiping her tears.

"She just got here" Yoora whispered

"Why would she come all the way here"

"It turns out your boyfriend isn't as loyal as you thought he was, he got her pregnant and she swears the kid is his" She seemed to be glaring at Chanyeol.

Baekhyun was ready to run away. He was close to doing it too but Chanyeol's eyes locked with his and he had already sprinted up to him, greeting him with a quick kiss, which Baekhyun did not respond to.

"Baby I missed you" Chanyeol said holding on to Baekhyun's waist knowing the smaller would run if he let go.

"I came to talk to you about us and you do this" Baekhyun mumbled, his tears threatening to fall. He looked at the young lady sitting on the couch, she was glaring daggers at Baekhyun and her father looked just as furious.

Chanyeol noticed, he couldn't stand seeing them glaring at his boyfriend the way they did.

"Let's talk outside, please hear me out first"

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun outside, he closed the door looking back at his boyfriend.

"Baek I never had sex with her, you know I've only been intimate with you and only you"

"Why did you go to a club with her then?"

"When you left me I went on a car ride to clear my head but along the way the tire was flat."

"You didn't get hurt right" Baekhyun asked, worrying for no reason

"No, I was out of the car when it happened. Thankfully her fuckbuddy came along and fixed it for me, so I tagged along with them to repay them but then you texted and so I came back to you." Chanyeol said, desperately wanting his boyfriend to believe him

"I believe you Channie"

Chanyeol buried his face in Baekhyun's neck "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I went or what happened in the first place, I won't do it again"

"Chanyeol I can't control everything you do"

"But you deserved to know, I didn't think it was important at the time but look at what it has caused. I've been trying to get rid of them but her father gets even more pissed, he only wishes to speak to my mom, and you already know how that will turn out"

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun even tighter. "I will get us out of this, I just need to take the DNA test so that they won't be able to force us together"

"But what will happen to the kid?"

"She knows what she'll do with him or her"

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol his mind still had many thoughts but he wanted to do something right. He has the chance to make the life of one child less miserable. Chanyeol could love that child, and protect it way better than she could ever. 

"Chanyeol I grew up without my dad and it was hard for us, so please step up and take responsibility"

"What are you trying to say?" Chanyeol pulled back from his hug, cupping Baekhyun's cheeks

Baekhyun looked down, unable to stop his tears any longer "I want us to break up, take care of that kid"

"I just told you it's not mine"

"Yeol she won't be a good parent. you on the other hand will make the perfect father. For my sake please give it a good life"

"I can't leave you Baekkie" Chanyeol was ready to argue when a loud car door slamming made them turn to the person responsible. There stood Mrs. Park holding her groceries, fuming when she saw Baekhyun.

"Don't worry Mrs. Park I was on my way to leave. You don't have to worry about me ruining your son's life anymore" Baekhyun stuffed his hands into his pocket, ready to leave.

"Baek please don't do this" Chanyeol held on to the smaller not letting him go.

"Chanyeol I have places to be, let me go, please while I'm still convinced we should split"

"Then I won't let go, Baek what about that forever we planned together"

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, the pregnancy test was still in his pocket, he still needed to tell him. Their forever, with their child and dog waited. If he told him, he knew that would be another reason Chanyeol would stay with him, still he was scared of how Chanyeol would react with Baekhyun having the ability to conceive. But Chanyeol also had the right to know, "I also—"

"Son let him go on his way" Mrs. Park released him from Chanyeol's grip.

"He has something to say" Chanyeol tried to reach for Baekhyun again

"There dear you're free to go" Mrs. Park pulled her son into the house.

* * *

"Why are you so stupid Baekhyun"

"I'm sorry but I thought about the future of that poor kid. If what Chanyeol said was right then the poor thing would be neglected. I know Chanyeol will be the perfect father figure it needs"

"So you put a stranger's kid before yours" Jongdae face palmed

"We will be fine. I will give it all the love and attention it needs"

"Baek is that really all there is to you choosing to breaking up with Chanyeol"

Baekhyun stayed quiet, unable to say anything. He wanted to tell Chanyeol and he hates himself for being a coward.

"You don't have to tell me it's okay" Jongdae gently pat Baekhyun's head, not wanting the smaller to continue frowning, his emotions needed to stay in check otherwise it would affect the baby.

"Listen although this isn't the right way to go about things, and you should really tell Chanyeol he actually has a kid on the way, I have no choice but to say we will help you raise that child. So don't hesitate to ask us for help."

"Thanks Jongdae. You'll be the best uncle my baby could ask for"

"Sometimes I really hate that you're so selfless" Jongdae grumbled

"He'll know eventually I promise I will find a way to tell him."


	18. 17

When Baekhyun came in his house he was eagerly greeted by Mongryong. The small pup jumped around trying to get his owner's attention. It was succesful and Baekhyun was able to forget his long day momentarily. He took off his shoes and tossed his keys aside as he sat down beside the couch and pat his leg,

"How was your day son" Baekhyun asked letting the small pup rest on his thighs like he normally does.

"ι fιnαℓℓу яєαcнє∂ тнαт ιтcн вєнιn∂ му єαя!" Mongryong panted

Baekhyun scratched behind Mongryong's ear, already knowing where exactly Mongryong likes his ear to be scratched. "This one?"

"уєѕ, яιgнт тнєяє. мσмму ѕcяαтcнєѕ ιт ωαу вєттєя!"

Baekhyun saw his mom come into the living room and he didn't know what to expect, it had been the first time, in a long time he had seen her smile. "Baekhyunnie!" His mother squeled dropping down on her knees to hug him.

Baekhyun's smile faded knowing she was only happy he ended his relationship with Chanyeol. After all news in their neighborhood spreads like wildfire, not missing any single person. It wouldn't be surprising if the rumors of Chanyeol "impregnating" a girl would travel just as fast.

"I'm still disappointed but thank you for not actually being gay. I still can't believe you and Chanyeol got girls pregnant and tried to cover it up by pretending to be gay!"

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what kind of weird person started that rumor, "We didn't date to cover anything up"

"Young man don't lie to me. Chanyeol's mom said you dropped this on her lawn" Mrs. Byun pulled out the pregnancy test from behind her. Baekhyun checked his pocket and panicked seeing it really was his.

"I really didn't have intercourse with anyone but Chanyeol" Baekhyun tried to explain himself but his mother did not want to listen, she shook her head in dissapointment as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Baek you need to start to man up and take responsibility"

Baekhyun took a deep breath sure he's going to take care of the child, but he will not need to take care of said girl. If he had to he would take care of it on his own, knowing his mother will be deeply dissapointed when she finds out who is really carrying the child. "Of course I will take care of it because it's mine and Chanyeol's child"

"What are you trying to say"

Just as he thought, Baekhyun didn't know his mother would ever look at him like this ever again. But somehow she managed to look even more upset than when she had found out he was dating Chanyeol. Mongryong sensed Baekhyun's sudden sadness and began to whimper, his wet snout poked Baekhyun's cheek in attempt to get his attention. The small action made Baekhyun break into tears upon realizing Mongryng would be one of the few people that supported him after this, he would lose his mother too.

"I guess I'm able to have children, that test is mine, there's two more that say the same thing and Jongdae scheduled the ultra sound for us to see if the baby is healthy"

Mrs. Byun raised her hand ready to slap her son and Baekhyun flinched, shutting his eyes as he gently pushed Mongryong to the side to ensure he didn't get caught in the crossfire, He was ready to embrace the slap but Mongryong pushed Baekhyun's arms away, he stood on Baekhyun's lap and growled at Mrs. Byun, something he has never done before.   
"уσυ'яє ѕcαяιng мσмму!"

"Mom please don't make me give it away I'll go live with grandma and you won't ever have to worry about me ever again. You'll never see us even."

"Not only did you come out as gay but you can bear children too! Get out! I don't want to see you right now!" Mrs. Byun yelled

Baekhyun held onto Mongryong as they got outside.

* * *

"Get as comfortable as you can" Jongdae added pillows to his bed, fluffing them to make them more comfortable.

"Most people get excited to hear they're having grand kids on the way" he muttered still enraged over how Mrs. Byun reacted

"Dae I ruined my future by getting pregnant this early in life, she has every right to get mad"

"No, no. She was glad to have grand children until she heard Chanyeol was the father" Jongdae placed Baekhyun's soup in front of him, while placing the teacup on the table next to the bed.

"Hopefully my grandmother will be more supportive" Baekhyun sighed

"When will you go see her?"

"Tomorrow. Staying home feels like I'll suffocate to death so I might as well leave soon. I'll visit you guys as much as I can"

"You better" Jongdae warned "and come back if your grandma is just as homophobic"

"Thank you Dae"

"Don't thank me anymore. I need to run to the store real quick do you need anything?"

"No thanks"

"I'll leave you here then, you could listen to Loey's new song while I'm gone"

"I've been so busy I didn't realize he released something"

"It is quite sad now that I think about it. But it was still a very cute confession. I'll be going now" Jongdae rushed out the door.

Mongryong and his two friends jumped on Baekhyun's bed laying next to Baekhyun as he scrolled through his phone to find Loey's newest single. When he did Mongryong got up excitedly to see where his father's voice was coming from. Baekhyun on the other hand began to cry, _Sing for You_ , So that's what he ended up calling the song. 

Baekhyun no longer felt hungry but forced himself to eat for the sake of his child. It could have been his hormones acting up but he felt childish for getting this worked up for a relationship. One that he promised he would fight for, Baekhyun just couldn't make up his mind. He clinged on the what ifs a bit longer, if Mrs. Park had not told him to leave then would he have fixed everything with his now ex, would they still be cuddling on the couch at the moment. Baekhyun put his bowl aside and decided to just get some sleep, he needed to build positivity for his day tomorrow.

* * *

Baekhyun exit his car, going to the other side to help Mongryong out.

"Come son this will be our new temporary home" Baekhyun chirped, as he pulled out there bags, with the few things he could get out of his house. It was nothing much than enough clothes to last him for the week and a couple of Mongryong's toys, soaps, bed and food.

Mongryong looked around, really taking in the scenery in front of him, "мσмму тнєяє's α ℓσт σf яσσм fσя υѕ тσ ρℓαу fєтcн!"

"We need to greet grandma before we play fetch" Baekhyun closed the car and led the way to his grandmother's porch. Mongryong obediently followed Baekhyun inside the house.

"Good morning grandma" Baekhyun greeted hoping nothing has changed and his grandmother would still treat him just as before.

"Hello Baekhyunnie" She said picking up a biscuit to eat

"Do you need help with anything" Baekhyun set his bags down eager to help his grandmother with her chores.

"Actually yes, could you please pick out any weeds in the garden"

"Of course Grandma, come here Mongryong, fetch will have to wait."

Baekhyun got busy with pulling out the weeds and watered the plants with Mongryong's help. He even picked some of the ripe vegetables to make himself more useful.

"Son we can go inside to see what we can make to eat"

He opened the door to be hit with the smell of his grandmother's cooking.   
"Son make sure to wipe your paws" Baekhyun said taking off his shoes  
"And for being such a good boy and helping me, you'll have one of the treats daddy made for you" he cooed at the small dog.

"мσмму ι ℓσνє уσυ!" The small pup now jumped around excitedly.

"Baekhyunnie wash your hands so we could eat"

Baekhyun did as he was told and washed his hands, making sure to get rid of the dirt in between his fingernails. He finished drying his hands and went back into the livingroom to get Mongryong's food. The small pup got even more excited upon seeing the bowl that was set infront of him, the drool was creating a small puddle, he just couldn't wait for his bowl to be filled any longer. When Baekhyun finished pouring his kibble into the bowl Mongryong gladly dug in. 

Baekhyun took his own seat in his chair before he realized he needed his tea if he wanted to keep his food down. He stood up hoping he had enough pocket money to buy what he needed

"Grandma can I run to the store real quick for red raspberry leaf tea."

"Don't worry I'm prepared" She placed the tea cup in front of Baekhyun's food

"Thank you" Baekhyun smiled, taking his seat once again

"My Baekkie of all people why did this have to happen to you" She sadly sighed.

"I'm still the same Baekhyun you know grandma" Baekhyun sighed, once again he needed fresh air so he could keep his emotions in check "Excuse me for a bit" Baekhyun went out with Mongryong following his lead, his food was forgotten. Baekhyun was more important than food at the moment.

Baekhyun sat next to one of the trees in the backyard,his head hitting the trunk of the tree. Mongryong climbed on Baekhyun's lap and booped his nose on Baekhyun's cheek

"мσмму ∂σn'т cяу. ι ∂σn'т ℓιкє ιт ωнєn мσмму ιѕ ѕα∂" Mongryong whimpered, Baekhyun gently pet the small pup that curled into a little ball on his lap.

"I can't help it, these stupid hormones are making me very emotional. Usually your daddy calms me down but I let him go...and son I don't know what to do anymore" Baekhyun hiccuped hugging Mongryong to himself. " What if mom is right, dad really is disappointed and disgusted from up there...and here I am losing all of my family over this"

"Baekhyunnie" Baekhyun's grandmother said while sitting down next to Baekhyun. She wiped away Baekhyun's tears, her own eyes getting glassy seeing the state her grandson was in.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, it saddens me that your mother has become this close minded and has abandoned you when you need her the most. You don't deserve any of this"

"You're not going to curse me out" Baekhyun sniffled, preparing for the worst of the insults, not that he hasn't heard them all before anyway.

"Lord no. I admit I couldn't understand at first, I really was convinced this had been the doing of the devil but these past days I've been reflecting. You have always been a good kid and when I saw you walk into my door I realized you're still my Baekkie. Being gay doesn't change you as a person so now I don't understand why your mother is so against it. You shouldn't feel like a burden for wanting to be happy." She hugged him careful of the small pup curled up in Baekhyun's lap, her fingers ran through his hair to calm Baekhyun's sobs

"You know what's an even bigger sin, when a mother abandons their child and wishes death on them. God gave them a child so they could protect them for him, to pass on his love and I really am sorry for how your mom has been treating you lately"

"I know you love god and all but I don't want to hear about him for a little while"

"I will try to not bring him up. I don't want to stress you or my grandson or daughter" She placed a soft kiss on Baekhyun's forehead "Baekkie you'll always have me and together we'll get through this, this will only make you stronger and as for your child they will grow up to be just as wonderful as you."

"Thank you grandma, for proving me that hope is still there. My family is not completely destroyed."


	19. 18

Baekhyun and his grandmother woke up extra early not being able to contain their excitement for the ultrasound early that day. They thought they had gotten there extra early but apperantly Jongdae had already been waiting for them for a while. 

"Baekhyunnie is he the father?" Grandma Byun asked while pointing in Jongdae's direction.

"No ma he's my bestfriend Jongdae, the one I told you about"

"Ahh it's about time I met the guy who supported my baby through all this" She stuck out her hand to greet Jongdae.

"It's nice to meet you too grandma Byun"

They walked in the clinic, Baekhyun wanting to get everything over with considering he felt as if his bladder would explode at any moment. They were about to check in when Baekhyun stopped walking the moment he saw Mrs. Park outside of one of the rooms. Jongdae saw they had made eye contact and tried to hide the smaller in front of him and tried to help him walk forward, he clicked his tongue upon forgetting Chanyeol's family had an appointment that day too.

It was inevitable though, Mrs. Park walked over, her smile was genuine for once.

"Baekhyun-ah it's nice to see you here, where's your girlfriend? Your mom hasn't been updating me on you"

"I..I never had a girlfriend to begin with....That pregnancy test that you found was mine" Baekhyun managed to say

"What does that mean?"

"Chanyeol is the father of my baby" Baekhyun closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the earful he would receive once she processed what he had said.

"Please excuse us my grandson is late for his appointment" Grandma Byun cut off whatever Mrs. Park was about to say now pulling Baekhyun to the front desk.

They checked in at the front at the desk with Baekhyun now worried over the health of his baby. He was terrified if he had even been healthy considering he really hasn't eaten much during the beginning of his pregnancy.

It wasn't just the health of his baby he was wrorried about. The glare Mrs. Park gave him from across the room made him uneasy. She obviously wasn't too pleased over the news. Then again just when she thought Baekhyun had stepped out of the way the small baby will ruin her plans on keeping her son straight.

"Mr. Byun and family come with me please" the kind nurse told them leading them to their room.

Baekhyun stood up following his family. He took a final glance at Mrs. Park only to see a frowning Chanyeol with a grinning girl by his side. Chanyeol was miserable and it only made him guilty. Loey's confesion song was ringing in his head, not planning to get out any time soon. Once they were out of sight Baekhyun came back to his senses as he entered the room.

"You haven't eaten anything correct" She patted the bed to suggest he should lay down. "And you had lots of water before this"

Baekhyun nodded now laying down as he was told, wincing when the cold gel was placed on his stomach.

"Ah I found him" The nurse clicked on her computer to take the pictures as she kept checking on the small bean looking baby.

"Baek look at the little thing" Jongdae and his grandmother cooed at the screen.

"So far everything seems to be fine. As you already know it's still to early to tell it's gender or how many there will be. And here's the list of foods that we would recommend since your friend had asked us earlier."

"Will that be all?" Baekhyun's grandmother asked

"Yes. At the front desk you'll need to reschedule the next appointment"

"Thank you so much for everything" Baekhyun bowed

"Wait I almost forgot, here are the pictures of the little guy."

"Thank you" Baekhyun jumped around, not being able to contain his excitement, and his bladder. "I'll just use the restroom real quick" Baekhyun ran to the bathroom relieved of the pain on his stomach. 

When he returned his grandmother was scanning the paper to see what would be the best thing to cook for dinner. He already had a lot of food he looked foward to, he just hoped his grandmother's food will be better than Chanyeol's.

"Hmm says here no soft mold-ripened cheese-"

"There's no problem with that Baek hates cheese lately. It makes him really naeuseas" Jongdae stated trying to recall what else Baekhyun had trouble keeping down.

"Junkfood isn't good either" Grandma Byun mumbled.

Baekhyun pouted at this. How can he live off healthy foods. The only thing remotely healthy he had no trouble eating was strawberries. Other than that he would have to make scarifices for his baby.

"Don't give me that face Baekhyunnie, I guess I can just make chicken. " Grandma Byun ruffled Baekhyun's hair "Will you join us for dinner young man?" Grandma Byun said now facing Jongdae

"Of course I will! Baekhyun has always said only good things about your cooking"

* * *

As soon as they got back to Bucheon Mongryong quickly jumped on Baekhyun. His tail wagging eager to see the older.

"мσмму уσυ'яє вαcк!!"

"Yea I missed you so much baby" Baekhyun kissed the top of the pup's head

"мσмму ∂ι∂ уσυ fιиαℓℓу gσ ѕєє тнє вαву"

"Yes son do you want to see it" Baekhyun pulled out the picture of the developing baby

"ѕιℓℓу мσмму тнαт'ѕ иσт α вαву. тнαт'ѕ α ρєαиυт"

"Isn't it so cute"

"єнн уσυ'яє ѕαуιиg тнιѕ ρєαиυт ѕтυcк ιи уσυя тυмму ιѕ cυтєя тнαи ι αм!"

"Mongryong don't get so jealous you're just as precious" Baekhyun gave the pup his tummy rubs.

"Baekhyun stop talking to the pup as if you guys are actually having a conversation" Jongdae interrupted Baekhyun's little interaction with Mongryong

"I can understand him" Baekhyun pouted

"I forgot you're a puppy yourself" Jongdae joked

"υncℓє ωнєяє'ѕ cℓєσ αи∂ ρєρρєя! ωну ∂ι∂и'т уσυ вяιиg тнєм σνєя" Mongryong aggresively barked

"Why is he looking at me like that"

"You didn't bring his friends over" Baekhyun shrugged

"I'm sorry Mongryong I'll bring them next time" Jongdae pet the small pup afraid of what he would do.

"мσмму уσυ нєαя тнαт ι'ℓℓ ρℓαу ωιтн му fяιєи∂ѕ ѕσσи"

"Yes baby. Now I need to make you more of those treats you like"

"тнє σиєѕ ∂α∂∂у αℓωαуѕ мαкєѕ fσя мє!"

"Uhh..well yea but maybe they won't be as good as your father's" Baekhyun sadly sighed

"Did you tell him about you and Chanyeol splitting up"

"Dae he's a baby I don't think he knows what that means"

"So how will you explain to your actual child if you don't even want to tell the pup" Jongdae said seriously

"Chanyeol? Wasn't he your neighbor" Grandma Byun asked from the kitchen.

"Yea"

"He looked miserable, don't think I didn't see him come out of that room" Jogdae added

"I know I saw him too but I'm still finding the best way to tell Chanyeol the news"

Before Baekhyun could say anything else there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Baekhyun said rushing to the door with Mongryong following him very closely, he still didn't trust the mailman and would protect Baekhyun from the stranger.

They didn't expect to see Mrs. Park and his mother giving him a look that made him weak in the knees. Mongryong took his stance, he tried to stop himself from growling but still he wasn't going to show any weakness.

"I hope you're here to apologize to my grandson" Grandma Byun said from the kitchen, keeping a close eye on the door.

"I thought you said you would get out of my life if I let you keep the kid why did you have to tell Mrs. Park everything?" Mrs. Byun growled

"Mom she has a right to know it's her grandchild, and I'll tell Chanyeol too, soon"

"No none of that you won't pollute my son like this, for all we know it might not even be Chanyeol's" Mrs. Park scoffed

"Do you guys really believe I'm that tyoe of person, I've only been with Chanyeol, he's my first boyfriend" Baekhyun confessed

"Well now you've complicated things" Mrs. Byun muttered but her eyes lit up the moment she saw Jongdae

"Jongdae hun please knock some sense into my son tell him that having this baby will only ruin his life"

"Mrs. Byun as his bestfriend I'm here to support and do what's best for him. I agree having a baby this early in life is not a bright idea" Jongdae shot a small glare at his bestfriend "But if he wants to keep it let him keep it."

"Let's deal with this in a civilized matter. In order to prevent any bad rumors from spreading, Baekhyun you will have to get together with Yoora, this way it won't get suspicious if the baby looks like it's from our side of the family" Mrs. Park said now holding on to Baekhyun's shoulders "please we'll send you away and it can be like Yoora gave birth"

"No, if you guys won't support me then so be it, I don't want to marry someone I don't love" Baekhyun was about to close the door but his mother wouldn't stop insisting.

"Baekhyun this isn't a matter of love anymore, if you're still stubborn then how will we heal your soul. What we're offering is not something you can choose, you will do it if you don't want to lose your child" Mrs. Byun pleaded "We'll do everything in our power to have you do things our way—"

"Off my property. Now!" Grandma Byun slammed the door shut, she couldn't stand hearing any more of those empty threats.

"Baek don't listen to them. You'll be safe here" Grandma Byun and Jongdae let Baekhyun sit down on the couch to get him over the shock. Jongdae ran to get a glass of water

"Baek are you okay?" Jongdae asked gave Baekhyun his glass of water.

"I don't know"

"You won't agree right?" Baekhyun's grandmother smoothed Baekhyun's hair down.

"I have to"

"Baek don't let them get to you like this" Jongdae demanded

Yoora has always been someone he can trust, even though they had that misunderstanding back at the beach house she seemed much more relaxed the past week. Even though she disagreed with them she couldn't get anymore heartless and force him into a relationship. Or at least he hoped "It's not like I want to do this. But I don't want to take any chances" Baekhyun mumbled "Yoora is a good person, she won't agree and won't force me into this" 

"And if she does"

"I just have to hope, dae" 


	20. 19

Baekhyun waited patiently in the cafe, for his fiance to show up. It was still a school day and kids were being dismissed so overall the cafe was pretty empty. The only sound being the light tapping of his foot and the heater running. The brunette ordered another strawberry milkshake making that the third one in the past half hour. It was amazing that he had a long car ride while Yoora only had to cross the street. She didn't even bother hiding the fact that she was in front of the cafe for almost twenty minutes. There she stood flaunting the engagement ring for the past twenty minutes.

Baekhyun tried so hard to not roll his eyes. He didn't even pick it out, she picked it out and Mrs. Park was the one that bought it and made up a whole story on how Baekhyun created such a scandal coming back home just so he could propose to her daughter. The story left all the moms in their neighborhood jealous of how much of a romantic the young man was, when really he didn't even know anything on grand gestures, he was to shy to confess his love for someone out in public. It was only a matter of a time before Yoora told everyone their whole story too.

"Sorry I'm late" Yoora tried her best to sound apologetic but to Baekhyun it sounded like she wasn't sorry. She quickly ordered a dark coffee and a muffin before putting all her attention on Baekhyun.

"I didn't think getting married would be this exciting! If only we had more than just a month to prepare everything" She gushed not being able to believe it was only a matter of weeks before she would get "married" to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun desperately hoped Yoora would have denied getting married under these circumstances but when he heard she was willing to go along with the marriage a part of him shattered. He couldn't even imagine what Chanyeol felt at the moment, if it hurt him like this, did he also feel betrayed by what Baekhyun had done, right after Baekhyun said he could never get together with Yoora, there's news they will be wedded in less than a month. Not to mention it would be very awkward to just be near each other for the planning and the actual "special" day.

"Baekkie do you have any suggestions for our wedding" Yoora took out her notepad

Baekhyun just shook his head. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't feel just as estatic as she did. "Just plan your ideal wedding"

"But it's our wedding we need to plan this together" She reached out to grab his hand, the smaller tried to smile that unbearable feeling away.

She noticed and the smile was wiped from her face momentarily.

"I'll text you the details soon" She got up picking up her coffee cup "Just add some things so it won't just seem like you had no choice in this. Oh and Baek I want Chanyeol to be the best man this is non-negotiable" Yoora said leaving the shop shortly after.

* * *

"What a bitch. I'm supposed to be the best man! She's being unreasonable can you believe it!" Jongdae whined to his best friend

"So we're supposed to be your bridesmaids"Jongdae complained.

Grandma Byun was amused even over the phone Jongdae managed to be so loud. Baekhyun didn't need to put him on speaker, he was already loud enough to hear from a distance.

"You can be the ring bear"

"I don't want to be the ring bear I'll be the one who objects the wedding!"

"My grandmother already has that covered" Baekhyun muttered his grandmother showing her proud smile to have an important role.

"We'll get you out of this Baekkie she'll realize this marriage isn't worth it

* * *

"Don't cry that asshole doesn't know what he's missing out on" Yoora's ex boyfriend held her close, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. "Take me back I love you for who you are"

"But I love Baekhyun why don't you understand." She tried to say as loudly as she could so she wouldn't raise any suspicion among anyone in the house. She wouldn't allow anyone to know the real reason her heart ached. 

"He doesn't love you, you're only hurting yourself by continuing to do this" He reasoned planting a soft kiss on her lips

She enjoyed way more than she should've and deepened their kiss. All she craved for at the moment was affection and attention she had been lacking for the past days. Faking her feelings became much more harder than she had intended.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Yoora pushed her ex away wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Now disgusted with herself she got up distancing herself from the other male. 

"Jiyong you have to leave at once, you shouldn't have been here in the first place, we ended things...so please let it go" Yoora didn't even realize how much her voice cracked just saying that one sentene.

She turned to see Taerin smirking at them, in her hand her phone flashed a picture of the couple. Not only was it a clear picture of Yoora cheating on her fiance but it was clear that Yoora was on top of her ex, in a position not suited for a woman of her age, let alone status.

She was engaged for goodness sake, and with this spreading around what names wouldn't they call her behind her back. She'll seem like she had no self respect, going around and hooking up with any man behind her fiance's back.

"Please don't tell my mother I didn't mean to cheat on Baek" She cried finally finding herself saying something to break their silence.

"I won't tell under one condition"

"I'll do anything" Yoora pleaded, desperate for her mother to not find out about her infidelity

"Find any dirt you can on Baekhyun. He's coming in between my relationship with Chanyeol"

"Yoora don't do this,let your fiance be happy the one he truly loves"

"Are you saying I can't make Baekkie happy, I love him I just slipped up this once but I won't do it again"

"You're suffering he doesn't love you and you know that but you still fake that you're in love with him"9

"So will you help me or not?" Taerin rolled her eyes, now annoyed. She had been waiting for this for so long now.

"It's a deal"


	21. 20

"Kyungsoo will you please prepare the food and make the cake for my wedding" Baekhyun pleaded, his hands pressed together in prayer form.

"Not gonna happen" Kyungsoo said his back still facing Baekhyun as he stirred his stew, a very popular dish in his restaurant. If it wasn't for Baekhyun's condition he wouldn't be getting this pampered.

"Why not!"

"Jongdae told me the reason you're getting married and I don't agree with it." Kyungsoo turned off the stove now serving his food.

"Well if I'm going to be forced into this I want to at least be thankful for the food" Baekhyun grumbled crossing his arms as he did so. But his frown left as soon as it came upon seeing the big bowl of stew. This was definately three times the amount he would get at the restaurant.

"That's a sign right there Baek" Kyungsoo sighed frustrated "when you're getting married to the person you love you don't look forward to the food, well maybe a little but still that day is special because you're finally getting together with the love of your life" He gave Baekhyun his spoon while the smaller nodded nodded, that gloomy aura returning to him.

"I already tried to tell Mrs. Park it wouldn't work out but she says both parties have to not agree with the wedding" Baekhyun shoved the spoonful of food in his mouth, feeling so stupid for believing Yoora would take his side when she heard the news.

"This is so stupid the wedding is next week couldn't they have waited longer"

"We need to make sure my belly doesn't show otherwise Chanyeol will get suspicious"

"How's Chanyeol been?"

"I don't know. I blocked his number"

"Baek"

"I feel guilty, what if he thinks I was trying to get with his sister this whole time"

"Then tell him what's going on!"

A part of the deal had been to not tell Chanyeol anything on the matter, the younger wouldn't understand and they were sure Baekhyun would agree to rebell if the younger told him so. And they weren't ones to take any chances so it was best to just let those who knew keep it a secret from Chanyeol. "Don't you think I want to run away from all this! Mrs. Park keeps threatening me with losing my baby if I don't cooperate with this mess"

"You Christians act like saints then do the worst things ever."

"We try to look like saints" Baekhyun corrected causing Kyungsoo to let out a small laugh.

Kyungsoo looked at one of his closest friends only now beginning to see how stressed the smaller looked. It wasn't healthy for the smaller. It looked like hasn't gotten a wink of sleep. At least it seemed the smaller had been eating alright, he finished his stew in no time.

"Where's your fiance?"

"Talking to my grandmother before we went to buy a tux....shit I have to meet them soon" The smaller sprung up hurriedly putting his plate on the sink

"Leave it there I'll wash it later. And grab the food for your grandmother on the sink, there's enough for you to eat some more later"

"Thanks Kyungsoo and don't worry so much about me okay"

"Sure thing. Good luck!"

* * *

"You're late"

"Give him a break it's bad enough you're forcing him into this wedding you can't control everything he does" Chanyeol groaned.

"Channie you're here" The smaller couldn't help but get distracted by his ex.

"I'm the best man for this remember" Chanyeol reminded the smaller

"Baek these are some of my favorites go try them on and as for Chanyeol try this"

They went into their seperate rooms. Baekhyun didn't get why he had to try several tuxes, they all looked the same. He buttoned his black shirt, put the white blazer over it and buttoned the white trousers. They were a bit long and tight but the seamstress could fix it later on.

Baekhyun looked into the mirror not hearing that someone had opened the curtain and entered the dressing room with him. It was until he saw his reflection and felt his strong arms wrap around him when he felt his legs turn to jelly.

"In a perfect world I would be wearing a white suit too"

"Chanyeol-"

"Baek don't do this please. You were the one that said we needed to fight for our relationship" Chanyeol begged, without a single care that he looked utterly desperate.

"Chanyeol I made really dumb mistakes the first was letting you go and now I'm getting married to someone I don't love-"

"Then break it off"

"I can't, well I could but I'm scared of what will happen if I do"

"Baek our parents can't control our every move in a couple years we'll be living out own lives"

"I know that it's just I finally went to the doctor like you told me and it turns out I'm-"

"Boys have you finished changing in there" Mrs. Park said from outside the dressing room entrance.

Baekhyun kept quiet, of course Mrs. Park would keep a close watch on them. It was as if she could just sense when the couple were "up to no good" as she liked to put it. Baekhyun was about to leave the dressing room, Chanyeol though wanted to know why the smaller looked so scared.

"Chanyeol please now is not the time to tell you" The smaller whispered his hands now beginning to tremble against Chanyeol's.

"Baekhyun dear do you need help" Mrs. Park called out once again

"No Mrs. Park I was on my way out" Baekhyun said relieved Chanyeol had let go of him so he could go out without looking too suspicious.

"Oh this style looks nice on you Baek the waist though needs to be adjusted we can't have you in such tight clothing all day"

"Mam he's very thin if anything we need to make the waist line smaller"

Mrs. Park pulled the young woman to the side for their private conversation so she could explain their situation.

"Chanyeol the suit looks nice on you too. So how about you and Baek head on to the ring store while I add some finishing touches to my dress. Mom, the landlord wanted to discuss the final details for the new apartment so you can go ahead and solve that issue"

"Yoora honey you want to leave them all alone" Her mom grimaced

"Mom let them be just for a little while"

Everyone followed her orders confused in the sudden change of tone.

The two walked in silence, keeping their distance from each other as Chanyeol's mother was following closely behind them.

They entered the ring shop relieved Chanyeol's mother continued to walk forward.

"Is it safe to tell me now that my mom's gone" Chanyeol said seeing the smaller was much more relaxed.

"Do you two need help?" The young woman at the counter asked

"No thanks we're looking around" Chanyeol tried to dismiss her

"I have the perfect ring for you two!" Before either of them could protest she had already taken out the ring display "try this on for size" she handed them the rings

Unable to protest now, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's delicate hands placing the ring on his middle finger.

Shyly Baekhyun did the same not realizing his cheeks were already burning up at the thought of them actually getting together like this.

"They look nice" Baekhyun said softly lacing their hands together.

"We also have these" She unlocked the display case to show their other collection of rings. "These though" She pointed at their laced fiingers "Are just promise rings for an eternal love"

"I do prefer these" Chanyeol whipered softly, staring at the small white diamonds complementing Baekhyun's delicate fingers, it wasn't too feminine but it still managed to look somewhat plain. Baekhyun did the same, the black strip complemented Chanyeol's hand and the best part, he believed, was that the rings made a heart when they held hands. 

The little bell at the entrance rang but they didn't care until there was a string grip on Baekhyun's arm which Chanyeol forcefully pulled his mother's hand off his lover.

"Baekhyun I need your help sweetie" Mrs. Park said with a menacing smile.

"This was nice while it lasted" the smaller whispered taking off the ring then giving it back to the lady at the counter. Chanyeol doing the same with a small pout.

Yoora entered the shop not long after, recieving a glare from her mother.

"Yoora handle the rings, I need to talk to my future son in law"

Yoora sighed sadly trying to erase the sight of her mother's glare.

"Channie go home that wench is probably fuming that you spent this long with your ex"

Chanyeol groaned, now that the little fantasy he built up finished collapsing. Now there really was no reason for him to be out.

"Hold on they're not together?" The young woman at the counter asked, completely embarrassed for mixing up her couples.

"They're not together at least not yet" Yoora sighed her plan failing before it began. "Can I see the rings you showed them"

The young woman nodded showing her the ones the couple just took off. "As I was telling them, it's a promise ring, promising an eternal love that can't be broken, although it sounds childish saying it out loud"

"No not at all, if anything it's certain to happen. I'll take them" She smiled taking out her card to pay for everything. 

* * *

As soon as Yoora came home she was greeted to a fuming Taerin standing in The doorway of her room.

"Did Chanyeol give you any less attention than he usually does" She said not in the mood to deal with her pissy attitude. She still had to deal with the scolding her mother would give her later on.

"How long do you intend to keep protecting Baekhyun" She growled, hiding somthing behind her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Yoora tried to dismiss the topic.

"That deal we made, you haven't been following through. I have more pictures of you going out with your ex and I might as well send them since you decided to hide the fact Baekhyun was pregnant. and don't say you didn't know you've been hiding these in your room this whole time!" She threw Baekhyun's papers in Yoora's face.

"I didn't think that was important"

"Not that important! Do you know how much this changes things"

"Let's face it you never stood a chance with my brother-"

"Oh so we're getting a little too confident are we"

"Baekhyun is pregnant so what, we'll get out of your lives soon enough"

"No you won't, my Chanyeol is planning on making a move soon, I can't afford for themm to get together"

"What's it to you anyways, you've said it enough times already, you don't settle that easily"

"But Chanyeol is different he's the first person to reject me. If I wanted to I could go for any of his friends they would give me the attention I deserve" She scoffed while Yoora mentally laughed. Most of Chanyeol's friends weren't straight, even if they did look like they were, this girl just had too much of an ego unfortunately.

"Now since you hid this from me might as well give him these to make sure he loses that fetus. Think of it this way once Baekhyun loses the kid there's no reason for you two to get married and you could stop cheating on him"

"I won't"

"You will, think of your reputation once I release those photos"

Yoora stayed quiet for a while before nodding.

"Good girl now excuse me I'm treating Chanyeolie to dinner"

As soon as she was gone Yoora threw the pills away. She wasn't one to continue destroying Baekhyun's happiness. That baby meant so much to Baekhyun and she has made it this far, in just a couple of days everyone will see her true intentions while doing this.

"God give me strength, getting those two together is way harder than I thought" She spoke to herself


	22. 21

Tomorrow is the wedding and everything was planned by now. All this work and only one week to plan everything. Thank god Chanyeol helped out with what Baekhyun might like otherwise Baekhyun might not have liked his engagement party

We had confirmed the food selection with Kyungsoo and he too seemed more enthusiastic the moment I told him to not make a traditional wedding cake and make one congratulating the new engagement.

Even Jongdae was less cold and was proud to be the ring bear. Almost everyone knew except of course the couple, our parents and the guests.

I went to pick up the suits with Baekhyun. He waited outside with Mongryong and when I got everything we headed back to my place. Everyone was gathered up eager to try on the suits, as once again this was a weeks worth of running around to get everything ready. Good thing I had contacted a designer that specialized in doggy suits so that even Mongryong would look good on this day. He needed to look extra extravagant on this day. Not only would he be in the front row seats but it's also the only way mom would let him come to the mass.

"First I want to try Mongryong's suit, come here little guy" Mongryong came to me not knowing what I was up to and frowned when I finished putting his suit on.

"I'm sorry little guy but don't you want to look extra handsome on your parents' special day"

That seemed to excite the pup now running to Baekhyun.

"Aww look how cute my precious baby looks" That seemed to get Chanyeol's attention. He now stared at them hopelessly. The pup ran from Baekhyun to Chanyeol now showing off again.

"Son we'll look so cute up in the front if only I had white suit too" Chanyeol said now unwrapped the white plastic off the suit. His eyes bulging out of their sockets seeing the suit.  
"Yoora I think you grabbed the wrong suit" Chanyeol yelled across the living room.

I got up pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"Chanyeol the suits are labeled"

"Yea but this suit is white! I now I wished for one but I'm old enough to now wishes don't come this easily!"

"Chanyeol I have bigger things to worry about instead of a silly suit. This will just have to do"

Mom looked like she was fuming but I didn't care. It's about time she gets her head out the clouds and realize this whole holy act doesn't change the fact she keeps burying her sins deeper into the ground by boasting how well our family was doing.

"Baek everything is perfect I even booked loey to sing a song for you before the toast" I said already knowing his reaction.

I was proved right when Baekhyun's friends jumped around like rabid squirrels.

"Baek you love Loey!! Yoora is the best planner ever, first-" Jongdae squealed only to get elbowed by Kyungsoo and Minseok.

"I didn't know Loey did weddings he keeps his identity hidden" Baekhyun sounded suspicious, staring at Chanyeol the whole time

"He must've been in a good mood" Chanyeol shrugged

"Either way Loey makes me sad" The smaller sighed 

"You mean his newest song Sing For You. Oh my god Baek whoever that song was about must feel like the luckiest person in the world" Jongdae fawned making me question if Baek really was into Loey as much as they claimed he was.

"Yea they did. Excuse me for a bit" Baekhyun got up hiding his face from us.

Shit maybe I fucked up. Baekhyun's friends told me Baekhyun adored loey and for him to get this reaction is disappointing. At least I didn't pay for anything, Loey wouldn't accept my money and offered to sing for free. Hopefully this one flaw won't ruin the whole thing tomorrow.

Mom kept observing Chanyeol's every move. How much longer do they need to do this. Could our parents see how miserable their children are and continue to keep them apart. From the moment we left Busan it was obvious the two had something more than the typical high school relationships. Their love was innocent and genuine and it hurts they have to give this up for our selfish parents.

These two need all the help they could get. Luckily I'm here to give them the help they need. Well with the help of his friends and Grandma Byun too.

"Kyungsoo come here for a sec"

"Get Baekhyun dolled up for tonight. Those two need to fix everything by tomorrow"

"I'm already on it"

"Mom help me pick up please" She sighed finally taking her eyes off the boys and began helping me clean up the mess these men made.  
  


* * *

Third Person POV

Baekhyun felt so weird wearing the tight clothing from a month ago. He's grown so used to lounging around in his sweatpants. He also didn't expect to attract this much attention, though the one person he wanted to notice him was slumped over the counter at the bar. His friends were too busy partying to notice and he didn't want to bother them by telling them to check up on the taller. So he breathed in and walked to the bar. 

  
He could see the taller was breathing so he was relieved the taller might have just fallen asleep.

"Channie get up" Baekhyun yelled over the loud music.

"I dun wanna" Chanyeol grumbled refusing to make eye contact with the smaller.

"Come on you're being childish"

"I'm the one that's childish you broke us off because you don't trust me" Chanyeol lashed out

"That's not it at all"

"Then please tell me Baek" Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer to him. The look in Chanyeol's eyes hurt Baekhyun deeply. He wanted to be selfless but in the end it's only hurting them.

"If it has to do with our parents we can run away. My friend says he'll lend us his spare cabin. We can live there with Mongryong and I'll spoil you both as much as I can."

"Chanyeol I"

"You promised to fight for us then gave up in an instant. It's not like you."

"Chanyeol it's better if I told you while you're sober"

"I'll remember everything tomorrow it's not like I'm that drunk" Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun's cheek.

Baekhyun looked around. Mr. Park was staring straight at them. It wasn't safe to tell Chanyeol what was going on right there. Kyungsoo had finally sat down and kept glancing from the entrance to his phone. He's the only one that could possibly help.

> To Kyungsoo:  
> Distract Mr. Park for me please.

Baekhyun then pulled Chanyeol into the bathroom, relieved to see it was empty.

"Can I know now?" Chanyeol pleaded now growing impatient.

"Chanyeol I'm just an idiot. I thought that by letting you get together with that girl one less baby would suffer. We have parents but they were quick to reject us and I can't imagine what that baby will feel knowing it's mother doesn't care for it. And now my stupid hormones are acting up because I want to be with you."

"Hormones?"

"I'm a month pregnant. It's hard to believe but he's developing and somewhat healthy"

"Baek how could you not tell me this. We're going to be parents!?" Baekhyun nodded letting Chanyeol pull him into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Jongdae told me I should tell you and I wanted to but your mom says they'll send it away when I least expect it"

"Not on my watch" Chanyeol inched closer to Baekhyun. "Baek I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this forget that wedding tomorrow. You can object and we can get restraining orders to make sure you're safe"

"And then we could be together like how it should've been?"

"Yes Baek. I'll find a real job and take care of you guys"

"Only until I can get back on my feet"

"Of course"

"Penut is so happy right now" Chanyeol gave him a questioning look and Baekhyun couldn't help but burst into giggles, the action tickling Chanyeol's chest, he too now revealing his pearly white teeth. "Mongryong thinks a baby penut is stuck in my belly"

The door slammed open, before either of them could look to see who it was Chanyeol had been punched to the floor.

"Byun I expected better from you. Cheating on my sweet girl right before the wedding"

"Dad he won't be getting married. Not when he doesn't love my sister and while he's bearing my child"

"You told him" Mr. Park growled

"He had a right to know"

"Not while we had an agreement"

Mr. Park was close to hitting Baekhyun but Chanyeol instantly held him back. Kyungsoo and Jongdae rushed in looking more sober than they did before.

"Baek let's take you home"

"I think we chose the wrong person to send away. Chanyeol after the wedding we're sending you off to London. Byun you'll stay here under our watch"

"Chanyeol knows now, I don't need to keep going on with this deal. We'll raise our child on our own"

"My son is still a minor and will do everything I say" Mr. Park held on to the front of Baekhyun's shirt "You better not hurt my little girl like this again"

Chanyeol pulled his father away from his lover, though he was a bit drunk he was able to find strength in him to hold his father back. "Chanyeol let me go"

"Get Baek out of here please" Chanyeol groaned, feeling as if he was suffocating the moment that sad look returned in his lover's eyes.

"Kid let me go"

Chanyeol did as he was told knowing Baekhyun was long gone.

"Chanyeol most high school relationships don't last anyways, this girl you're marrying is perfect"

"She's not what I want. Please dad" Chanyeol got on his knees. "Let me be with him. Please stop forcing us into this, I'll do anything"

"You will stay away from Baekhyun and that's final. Nothing will change my mind." 

"If that's how you feel then disown me already, I want to be with Baekhyun you don't understand what it is I feel for him, you guys see it as an unforgivable mistake and I won't change your minds so just abandon me already" Chanyeol sobbed, the adrenaline he once had was long gone, leaving a sad and lonely man behind.

"Get up boy men don't cry like this" Mr.Park muttered, Chanyeol however stayed in his spot. "I'll give you something to cry about then" Mr.Park kicked Chanyeol in the stomach

The younger embraced this, still unable to hurt the man that raised him. 

"Get up dammit, no son of mine will ever be this weak" Mr. Park clicked his tongue upon realizing Chanyeol still did nothing to defend himself. He gave Chanyeol one last kick before heading out the bathroom.


	23. 22

Chanyeol doesn't even remember how he ended up on a soft bed. He knew for sure he stayed on that bathroom floor so he was confused when he saw his sister once he woke up.

This was definitely his room. The recording set was in its corner, as where his sports equipment.

"Good you're finally awake. Baekhyun is so worried" Yoora said once Chanyeol sat down.

"Baekhyun is he fine?"

"He made it out safe thanks to you dad was real pissed and I can't imagine what could've happened"

"I just wanted him to keep him safe like I promised I would always do"  
Chanyeol sighed then looked up to meet his sister's gaze "Yoora I know you hate me and Baekhyun but please don't force him into the wedding"

"I wasn't planning on marrying him"

"Y..you're not" Chanyeol's eyes doubled in size. Did that punch affect him so much that he was starting to hear things. Or perhaps he really was still stuck in a dream.

Yoora just gave him a warm smile and shook her head handing Chanyeol the small velvet box. He opened the box almost in tears when he realized it was the rings they had wanted.

"I want you to propose to Baek in front of our guests. Before you do that though you'll have to ask grandma Byun for permission but don't worry she won't object"

"Why?" Chanyeol asked close to tears, not wanting to wake up from this dream like state.

"Why? Yeol how else would we get rid of the toxic people in your life"

"No why are you helping me I thought you were opposed to my relationship with Baek"

"At first I was but Jiyong told me I was being closed minded and so the night I forced myself on Baek I tested him, to prove Jiyong wrong and make him believe you two only lusted for each other. I was proved wrong though and by the time we left Busan I realised you two really have such an innocent love that doesn't deserve to be broken this easily. It was hard enough for me to pretend to be with Baek I can't imagine what it feels like for you guys"

Chanyeol gave Yoora one his bone crushing hugs.

"I'm sorry this had to come between us, can we start over. For real this time"

"Yea, it turns out I have the bestest sister so I forgive you. Thank you so much"

"Get ready you don't want to leave your future husband waiting"

Chanyeol nodded rushing out of the room. Yoora just sat there for a bit, proud to see the light return in her brother's eyes.

* * *

Chanyeol knocked on Yoora's door needing her to use her talent in cosmetics to cover up the bruise on the side of his face. She opened the door leaving Chanyeol shocked from how beautiful she looked. It wasn't her actual wedding and here he was shedding tears already.

Yoora wasn't any better, she could feel the nostalgia hit her of their time spent together. It felt as if not too long ago they were still playing on their wooden horse together.

"I feel bad now, you look so nice" He wiped his tears

Yoora fanned her tears threatening to fall "You clean up just as nice," Yoora giggled styling her brother's hair into a comma style. "I'll look even better on my actual wedding day so don't worry about all this. Now come here before you scare the guests"

"Please I'll do that the moment I get on my knees for Baekhyun"

Chanyeol winced when he applied concealer

"Don't be a baby it barely did anything"

It didn't take her that long to hide the bruise. Chanyeol helped his sister clean up the vanity when the lights went out and before they could react they heard a small click come from the door. Chanyeol went to the door aggresively rattling on it when he realized it was locked.

Yoora let out a histeric cry, Chanyeol instantly went to hug his sister, trying to comfort her as best as he could. She was not only scared of the dark but was also scared of tight spaces and the thought of being locked in a room scred her, as she now felt as if the room shrank with every breath of air she inhaled.

"Chanyeol knock it down I don't have a good feeling about this" Yoora cried

Chanyeol didn't hesitate to start hitting it. They could always buy another door anyway.

They could hear barks from outside and knew something was up. Chanyeol kicked down the door worried when he heard silence. They walked down the narrow hallway wondering what had happened. It felt like straight out of a horror movie, no one was there and here they were openly walking to the source of where the strange noises had come from.

They heard small footsteps running up the stairs. A small paw was seen and Chanyeol was relieved to see Mongryong was still there, but that relief left as soon as they saw the small pup was limping.

"dαddу! мσмму ιѕ вℓєєdιng!"

Chanyeol picked up the small pup when Yoora cried from shock, staring straight down the staircase.

"Chanyeol! Hurry" Yoora hysterically sobbed. She got out her phone dialing the ambulance.

At the bottom of the staircase laid Baekhyun, silently crying. "Chanyeol!" He whined not being able to move his bottom half. He was in his white suit, the material was being stained by the blood red liquid running down his thighs. Chanyeol ran down the stairs placing the pup down before he knelt down next to Baekhyun's motionless body.

"Baby everything will be fine" Chanyeol held Baekhyun close, his whimpers blending in with Mongryong's.

"The ambulance is on its way"

"Who did this to you?"

"Yoora texted me saying she couldn't find you and told me to come here right away. The light went out and I was pushed. Mongryong tried to catch whoever it was but they kicked him down the stairs"

Chanyeol and Yoora looked at each other with confusion. Yoora was with him trapped in the room the whole time it couldn't have been her.

"Baek I never sent that text" Yoora cried, not wanting to get on Baekhyun's bad side once again. That baby was so precious to Baekhyun, she said she would not kill it at any cost but, here he was at risk of losing the baby. Just the thought of who might of done this made boiled the anger in her.

In no time the faint sound of sirens became louder. "Hold on a bit" Chanyeol carried the smaller. The smaller's blood now staining his own suit.

The paramedics got out of the car with the stretcher. "What's your relation with the patient"

"He's my fiance" Chanyeol said relieved to see the paramedic motioning him to come into the van with him.

"Yoora take Mongryong to get his paw checked out please" he said before the door closed.

* * *

Chanyeol had to wait outside the room. He grew more paranoid with the amount of doctors rushing into Baekhyun's room worried over the state of the developing baby.

It felt like hours had gone by, the commotion was long gone but he was still not allowed to go in. He was surprised his parents hadn't even asked them if they were doing fine. They were probably still decorating the church, chatting with the local moms, once again making their family seem more perfect than it actually was.

It was at noon when the nurses came out with sad looks on their faces. One of them tapped Chanyeol on the shoulder and gestured for him to come in. Chanyeol had barely walked in when he heard the doctor's words.

"I'm sorry Mr. Byun it appears, we couldn't save your child. Our nurses will give you a list of places to go to immediately to ensure you get the help needed with coping with miscarriages"

Baekhyun cried, while Chanyeol pulled him closer kissing his forehead, whispering sweet nothings to calm him down. They sat there in the same position shortly until all Chanyeol could feel was anger.

"They...they're really gone and we didn't even get to meet him" Chanyeol tightened his fist in anger.

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol down for a kiss still hoping this might have been a dream. Ususally he would wake up by now, his dreams were always cruel and never allowed him to stay with his loved one for this long. But this nightmare was even crueler, he had his lover by his side but at the cost of losing his child while doing so. This was real, Chanyeol was really there with him, their baby really was gone and there was nothing he could do.

They pulled away staring at their glassy eyes.

"I'm sorry Baekhyun, I'll become a better parent" Chanyeol hiccuped touching Baekhyun's stomach.

"It's not your fault" Baekhyun reassured the taller. "You didn't plan the death of your child"

"But my family-"

"Love listen to yourself, your family..no our families were against this, don't blame yourself for what they're responsible for"

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun even tighter "Our kid will never have to go through this, we'll love them no matter what right?" He said more as a statement rather than a question. He didn't want his kid to end up completely despising their parents.

Baekhyun nodded burying his face in Chanyeol's chest, the warmth coming from the taller brought him the comfort he needed.

"We should've ran away Yeol. I don't like it here. I don't want to be here anymore" Baekhyun sobbed

"We won't stay, we'll leave for good. Away from our parents and the toxic people in this town. I'll ask Yoora if Mongryong is fine and as soon as we get the confirmation we'll be on our way"

"My baby Chanyeol I don't want Mongryong to be next" Baekhyun's shaky fingers clutched onto Chanyeol's jacket.

"Shh baby calm down I'll call Yoora to see if his check up went well"

Chanyeol called his sister leaving his phone in speaker mode. They held their hands anticipating Mongryong's well being.

The first thing they heard when Yoora picked up the phone were Mongryong's barks, they breathed out in relief their precious son sounded like he was in good condition.

"Chanyeol good news, Mongryong is fine, just a sprained ankle, nothing to serious"

"Thank god" Baekhyun whispered softly, his head now resting against Chanyeol's chest as he relaxed a bit.

"Yoora can I ask for a favor" Chanyeol couldn't even recognize his own voice. It was clear the taller was desperate to run away as soon as possible.

"Yea?"

"In my room I have a suitcase under my bed. Can you just wait outside with it and Mongryong"

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm leaving with Baek. Here he's being threatened at all times. I'm going to file restraining orders and hopefully we'll be safe"

"Well if it's for your wellbeing then I'll do it. I'll cover for you guys too, our parents are too busy so it shouldn't be that hard"

"Thanks" Chanyeol said before hanging up

"She's on our side?"

"She's been on it for a while, today wasn't going to be your wedding day, I was going to propose and apperantly granny Byun was in on it too someone must have found out and decided ruin this day for us"

"You were going to propose?"

Chanyeol sighed "I wish her plan would've fell through" Chanyeol pulled out the small box "They're for us"

Baekhyun was in tears seeing the rings. "I Park Chanyeol will stay by your side at all times. We'll get through this together. I failed to keep you safe once but I won't let it happen again" Chanyeol slipped the ring on Baekhyun's finger.

Baekhyun slightly smiled taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto Chanyeol's finger. "I Byun Baekhyun will also stay by my Yeollie's side until he tells me to go away"

"Never" Chanyeol chuckled giving Baekhyun's temple a kiss.

"Mr. Byun you're free to go" Baekhyun nodded holding on tightly to Chanyeol's hand

* * *

Mongryong's paw was bandaged up so Yoora held him afraid the smaller would hurt himself with they way he was moving excitedly.

"мσмму ιѕ ρєαиυт σкαу?"

"Mongryong we'll talk later okay" Baekhyun said carefully taking the small pup from Yoora.

"Baek I figured you'd wanna change so I packed you some clothes, Mongryong wanted this specific toy and here's the keys to your car. Jongdae says he'll visit you and give you other things you might need"

She was caught off guard when Baekhyun suddenly hugged her. She was careful as Mongryong was still in Baekhyun's arms wondering who turned off the lights.

"Thank you Yoora for everything. Come visit us when you get the chance"

"Of course, I wish you two the best of luck and I'll make sure our parents regret being assholes"

"Don't even bother Yoora. Just live your life like we will"

Yoora felt her phone vibrate and panicked. Her mother was on her way. The wedding was supposed to take place in less than half an hour and most of the guests were all settled in the church.

"Go, go our parents finished decorating" Yoora slightly pushed her brother to get in the car

"Take care of yourself Baek, Chanyeol take care of him too!" She yelled while waving

Chanyeol helped the smaller sit down on the passenger side. Settling Mongryong to rest on his lap. They gave a final wave to Yoora before driving out of their small town. It was time for them to start off a new life.


	24. 23

"Yoora hun, where's your dress?"Mrs. Park said now annoyed "Great the wedding is in a copule minutes and you aren't ready, the groom and best man are no where to be found. For once could you kids stop thinking only of yourselves and see the hard work in doing all this for you"

"Mom I won't be getting married so tell the guests to go home"

"But this wedding was supposed to be the talk of the town, we went big so Linda wouldn't start bragging over her wedding day in italy."

"Mom that's not my problem, Baek is not in the best state of mind right now, he lost his baby" Yoora sighed her tears threatning to fall upon remembering the painful look on his face once he hit the ground.

"Hmm so should I tell the guests there's been a delay"Mrs. Park said nonchalantly 

"Mom could you stop thinking of your fucking status for once! The deal was that while Baekhyun was pregnant we would pretend to be together, but now that there's no baby we don't need to go through with this. You **will** learn to accept my brother and Baek for what they are and no longer meddle with their lives"

"And taint our family name!" Mrs. Park shrieked

Yoora's jaw hardened, she pulled her mom by the arm and dragged her to their church. If they wanted to play this game then she would. Their lies would all be uncovered and she no longer cares if things will never be the same again. They chose that route the moment they refused to acknowledge the couple as an actual couple and instead saw Chanyeol and Baekhyun as a walking disease that had a cure.

As soon as they got to the church yoora opened the door spotting the people she needed to see.

"Taerin and family follow me, the same goes for my dad and Mrs. Byun" She announced keeping a small smile to hide the fact she was raging on the inside.

Among the guests, all were questioning why the bride was still in her sweats rather than a beautiful wedding gown. Yoora rolled her eyes, they all acted pure however there's no doubt they are all qually flawed. 

The only ones that weren't seen among the crowd of unfamiliar faces, happened to be the only ones to have been supporting Baekhyun even during his most questoning descisions. The same went for Chanyeol's closest friends, they were nowhere to be found. Causing there to be a large gap in the front benches. She didn't even recognize most of these people, her ideal wedding was to spend it with her close friends yet there sitting on the benches were mainly her mother's friends. 

Shaking off that thought and getting back on track, Yoora led everyone outside.

"Yoora have you seen Baekhyun or Chanyeol?" Mrs. Byun asked, without actually sounding remotely worried.

"Everyone listen up...Baekhyun has lost his child" She sighed hoping anyone would share at least a bit of sympathy.

"Thank god! He heard my prayers!" Mrs. Byun cried in relief

"Excuse me?" Yoora was left completely flabbergasted

"That parasite is gone and now I won't live with the shame of giving birth to some odd child" Mrs. Byun clapped her hands, she didn't even bother hiding that menacing smile that spread on her face.

"Are you two serious right now!?" 

"Yes now tell my son if he could hurry the guests are getting antsy" Mrs. Byun glanced the guests still whispering amongst themselves.

"Don't worry about them anymore" Yoora said suppressing her anger

"Why wouldn't we worry it's my son's very important day"

"So now he's your son?!" Yoora couldn't help but yell at Mrs. Byun

"Yoora hun calm down" Mrs. Park reasoned

"Calm down!? Mrs. Byun you should know very well what it feels like to lose a child and here you are glad your son lost his?" Yoora pinched the bridge of his nose 

"I don't know why we were called here, I have nothing to do with this mess" Taerin said while trying to finish adjusting her hair

"Don't act so innocent it was you who pushed Baekhyun down the stairs" Yoora growled, the tips of her nails pressing against her palm to stop her from hurting anyone.

"And what if I did, you all seem glad I got rid of it"

Yoora couldn't hold back anymore. She slapped the girl in front of her making her loose balance.

"You tramp!" She shrieked getting up to pull Yoora by the hair. 

Yoora wasn't having any of this, this girl couldn't fight if her life depended on it. She got out of Taerin's grip and pushed her so she would be lying face first on the ground. A trick Chanyeol had taught her just incase she ever needed it someday. "Who was your accomplice? There had to be more than one person involved in this" Taerin's shoulder made a small pop sound, making the girl let out an ear piercing scream as her father got Yoora off of her. 

"What is wrong with you, do you know how much I can sue for hurting my precious angel" Her father yelled at her pulling the crying girl into a hug, checking for any other injuries.

"Your precious angel just ruined my best friend's life, lied that she's pregnant with my brother's child"

"Daddy don't listen to her she's just trying to make me look like the bad guy. It was her that was sleeping around with men behind Baekhyun's back, she blackmailed me to keep it a secret"

Yoora was ready to lunge foward again but her dad held her back.

"Yoora that's enough! You're going to scare the guests" Mr. Park scolded his daughter

"Just tell our children to come back, they've been whinny babies for too long" Mrs. Park argued

"They're no longer your children, I'm out of here"

"You young lady get back here"

"I don't love Baekhyun as a lover so unless you two allow Chanyeol to marry him instead—"

"Keep your voice down, what if someone hears"

"I won't get married that's final, if you guys won't kick them out then I will" Yoora huffed slamming the church door opened to ensure all eyes would be on her.

Her parents reached their arms to grab the young girl but she was on her way to the podium.

"Hello everyone I'm sorry for wasting your time. Unfortunately it appears I won't be marrying anyone today"

The guests immediately started chatting amongst themselves. The wedding that had been so anticipated for weeks now had fallen apart before it even started.

"I refuse to further ruin the relationship between my brother and his lovely boyfriend Baekhyun—"

"Park Yoora stop speaking nonsense, I'm sorry everyone that was our distraction, the groom is having issues with his.. dog! Yes the poor pup refuses to come out give us a couple more minutes" Mrs. Park nervously chuckled before walking up to Yoora, pulling her wrist to stop the young girl from doing anything worse. Yoora resisted and Mrs Park dug her nails into Yoora's wrist "It's bad enough your brother rebelled against me, don't do the same my dear" Mrs. Park whispered, venom laced carefully in between her words. 

"No! I'm tired of this whole imaginary ideal family everyone makes up to seem better. Baekhyun never proposed to me, he was forced into marrying me because he fell in love—"

"That is not love!"

"This is tiring you know" Yoora cried "Seeing the people you love seek your approval, you guys aren't even worth it. You guys starved them, didn't allow my brother to come out of his room, called Baekhyun a harlot just because he had sex with Chanyeol and Chanyeol only. Curse after curse, hit after hit and, they never once disrespected you guys, they never lost respect for you guys. You guys aren't supposed to make them feel hopeless, like such failures and yet you did. Is that what you believe love is mom, dad, Mrs. Byun? You guys believe that by changing your kids that's out of love. "

"Of course it is" 

"No it's not! Just look around you! I don't know who the hell some of these people are. The front benches are empty because unlike you the moment I told them You pushed Baekhyun down the stairs and sent him the hospital they left to make sure he was safe. You want to know where they are now!? I can't tell you because I don't know and even if I did you guys will hurt them again. but never again will you mess with those to not while all they did was fall in love. Their love was not a sin at all"

"For the last time Yoora, **we don't believe in same sex relationships,** _ **it goes against god's word**_ "

"You know what else goes against god's word,killing a life and what happened here, you guys killed Baekhyun's unborn child, you almost killed him and Mongryong, Dad almost beat Chanyeol to death last night and if that's not enough adultery also goes against god's word and if you didn't know dad has sex with Taerin occasionally!"

"Yoora-"

"What isn't this what you wanted a perfect family, unfortunately this dream of yours has no room for me or Yeol. You got what you wanted, now leave me and my brother alone"

Yoora ran away from the church. Their secrets were out and she didn't even feel one ounce of sympathy for them. They didn't suffer what the couple had. There reputation was ruined but how could that compare to the insults the couple would face everyday, the many times they doubted their love for each other, and the loss they had suffered because of them. 

Yoora promised Baekhyun to live her life and now that everything that bothered her was out she now felt at peace.   
  



	25. 24

The drive to their new town took a bit longer than what they would've liked. Mongryong was just itching to get out and run around while Baekhyun just wanted to get some rest. Chanyeol parked the car in front of the small cabin, he helped Baekhyun and Mongryong out of the car before he took out the luggage.

"Baby let's go get you showered, then we could unpack"

Baekhyun nodded unable to decline the younger's offer, he still felt dirty afterall. With Chanyeol's help, Baekhyun took out Mongryong's toys and bed to let the small pup distract himself however he'd like.

"Baby stay here mommy needs a shower okay"

Mongryong just barked in response, as long as he had some form of entertainment then he could wait a couple minutes.

* * *

Baekhyn sat on the sink counter as Chanyeol prepared the water for his bath. It was just right when the younger got up and helped Baekhyun out of the bloody suit. He gently helped Baekhyun into the tub.

Just as he was about to get up Baekhyun stopped him from doing so.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't leave please" Baekhyun pleaded, trying to stop himself from trembling.

"Don't worry love, I need a bath just as much as you do right now" Chanyeol carefully got Baekhyun's hand off his arm as he began to undress himself. He joined Baekhyun in the small tub as the smaller sat himself on Chanyeol's lap, curling up against his lover's chest. Though still firm, Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol had lost some of his muscle.

"You lost a lot of weight Yeol"

"I uhh wasn't allowed to leave my room at all since my parents knew I would find you and fix what we had...and my dad really did mean it when he said he wouldn't feed a gay"

"And so they starved you!?"

"Well he did say I should be grateful I could still live with him" The smaller hugged Chanyeol even tighter to bring him some sort of comfort. "Taerin brought me food and tried to take me out for dinner but I would still stay in there"

"Yeol you know I would never want you to starve, you should have accepted her offer"

"You were the only thing I could think of, I couldn't help but just stare at your empty room. Hunger wasn't important"

"I'm sorry" Baekhyun whispered softly.

"For what?"

"For not trusting you, I was going to tell you about everything but then it all went downhill. I couldn't help but trust my mother instincts and just shut you guys off and run away, I thought it was best for little penut"

"Baek don't apologize for that, if anything from now on we won't let stuff like this ever affect us again. I meant it when I said I won't ever keep secrets from you ever again...well every once in a while I can't tell you about everything I'm doing"

Baekhyun frowned and finally looked up to his boyfriend giving him a glare that was almost equivalent to Kyungsoo's deadly one.

"What?! how am I supposed to plan our anniversaries or just special surprises for my love" Chanyeol flashed his playful smile.

"Oh..well if that's the case then I won't mind as much" Baekhyun burried his face in Chanyeol's neck slightly tugging at it, it was something he would do when he was slightly embarassed.

They stayed in their bath for a bit longer, Chanyeol humming to an unknown tune while Baekhyun played with Chanyeol's hand, admiring their rings. He saw the small tattoo and remembered what he wanted to confront Chanyeol about ever since his eyes first laid eyes on it.

"Yeol when were you planning on telling me you were Loey"

"At first I didn't intend on ever letting you find out since you hated music and all."

"I thought you really gave up on music because of me, that's why I kept my distance, to not feel guilty that it was my fault you had given up on something you were so good at"

"I could never give up on music and when I heard you sing again I decided to debut my track heaven, I was writing a song for you and well hearing you sing again gave me inspiration so don't feel too bad. It's because of you I am where I am right now"

"Mmm... I also couldn't give up on music, it makes me feel closer to my dad and brother. So when Jongdae asked me if I wanted to join his band I accepted in a heartbeat"

"As long as you're happy in the band then who am I to stop you guys from making music"

Chanyeol pressed a soft kiss on Baekhyun's head. "As much as I like cuddles Mongryong will be mad at us if we take any longer and my skin is getting a bit wrinkly"

Baekhyun nodded reaching out for the shampoo Chanyeol left out to delicately wash his hair.

* * *

Mongryong laid on his back, his toy left ignored as he waited for his parents to come back. He was about to snooze off when he heard scratches on the door and got up. He slightly growled at the door to make sure whoever it was they would know he wasn't playing any games. He's not fond of seeing Baekhyun hurt again.

"gσ αωαу му мσмму αn∂ ∂α∂∂у αяєn'т нєяє"

Mongryong got annoyed when the sound didn't stop instead a fluffy thing entered through the doggy door

"α fяιєn∂!" A small black puppy jumped around him trying to sniff him.

"нєу ωнαт αяє уσυ ∂σιng нєяє gєт συт. мσмму ωσn'т вє тσσ ρℓєαѕє∂ тσ ѕєє α яαn∂σм ∂σg ιn нєяє"

"вυт ωє'νє кnσωn єαcн σтнєя fσя тωσ ωнσℓє мιиυтєѕ. мσмму ωσn'т мιn∂!"

"му мσмму nσт уσυяѕ"

"ωнαтєνєя ℓєт'ѕ ρℓαу nσω" The small puppy pounced on Mongryong eager to play. Mongryong though kept dodging him, still not very fond of the idea of having another puppy in the room.

"мσмму! ∂α∂∂у! нєℓρ мє ρℓєαѕє!" Mongryong ran to the room upstairs. Lucky for him his parents ran out of the room worried.

"Baby what's wrong" Baekhyun crouched down to which Mongryong took the opprtunity to jump into his arms, while Chanyeol went to the other dog looking at the giants curiously.

"And where did you come from little guy"

"нєℓℓσ ѕιя" The small pup tried sniffing the taller

"nσ gєт αωαу" Mongryong began growling at the puppy

"ѕσ ι cαn ρℓαу ωιтн тнє σтнєя σnє"

Mongryong got out of Baekhyun's arms to protect him from the energetic furball.

"иσт ωιтн мσмму σя ∂α∂∂у ι ωσи'т вє ѕнαяιиg αиу вєℓℓу яυвѕ"

"ωнαт αяє вєℓℓу яυвѕ?"

"уσυ нανє иєνєя нα∂ вєℓℓу яυвѕ?!"

"иσρє"

Mongryong stopped his growling upon hearing what the pup has been missing out on "ωєℓℓ....σиℓу тнιѕ σиcє ι'ℓℓ ℓєт уσυ єиנσу вєℓℓу яυвѕ. иσω fσℓℓσω мє fιяѕт уσυ ℓαу ∂σωи ℓιкє тнιѕ" Mongrong laid on his back waiting for the other to do the same "αи∂ тнєу ∂σ тнє яєѕт"

"Mongryong of all times you want belly rubs now" Baekhyun giggled softly as he gave the small pup his well deserved belly rubs.

Baekhyun looked up to see Chanyeol was giving the newcomer the same treatment.

"Do you have a home little guy?" he cooed

The small pup didn't do anything other than lay there, still basking in this new feeling.

"You're just bones let's get you some food, and a shower too"

"fσσ∂! тнαт'ѕ му fσσ∂ ι'м иσт ѕнαяιиg"

"Come here Mongryong you haven't eaten much either"

* * *

The couple weren't oblivious to Mongryong's tantrum, they just didn't know how to deal with him at the moment. He refused to touch his food, not while the other puppy was eating out of his bowl. Couldn't his parents give him another bowl, it was bad enough he had to share his kibbles. What would be next, his toys, his undivided attention?

"Mongryong look" Baekhyun took Chanyeol's plate of food and dragged him to the floor. They sat in front of the small pup who still refused to look at them.

"Yeol how dare you make only one omelette, were you planning to eat all on your own" Baekhyun glared at the taller

"Your plate is—ow" Baekhyun slightly tugged on the taller's ear to keep him quiet. Even the newcomer stopped eating to see what the couple were up to.

"Give me some of your food" Baekhyun whispered in his ear then let him go. Chanyeol then realized what he was trying to accomplish so he cut a piece of his omlette and brought it to Baekhyun's lips.

"Love you know I like feeding you, look how cute you look while eating"

Baekhyun tried his best to keep a straight face, the teasing was very unecessary. Still he opened his mouth and let Chanyeol feed him.

"See you were making a big fuss over nothing, there's nothing wrong with sharing every once in a while"

Mongryong finally paid attention to his parents and Baekhyun shot Chanyeol a thumbs up.

"See Mongryong daddy likes sharing with me why can't you share with this little guy? hmm"

"ι'м ѕσяяу мσмму"

"That's my good boy" Baekhyun pet the pup "We'll get you seperate bowls after this"

Mongryong's ears perked up just as Chanyeol's did

"мσмму ∂σи'т тєℓℓ мє нє'ѕ gσииα ѕтαу"

"We're keeping him?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it"

"Baby you wouldn't like it if we lost Mongryong and someone else decided to adopt him without our consent"

Baekhyun frowned, Chanyeol was right. Mongryong was his child, the one time Mongryong was searching for his toy pizza in the closet for a good half hour made Baekhyun cry. He thought Mongryong had ran away because he took the toy away and hid it from the pup and was now rebelling.

" Good point, come here little guy we'll find your family"

"ι ℓινє ηєχт ∂σσя! ι נυѕт cαмє тσ ρℓαу ωιтн мσηgяуσηg!"

"ωє'ℓℓ gєт уσυ нσмє тнєη ησ ηєє∂ ƒσя уσυ тσ ѕтαу αηу ℓσηgєя!"

"He can't live that far" Chanyeol said

"Don't worry little guy you can come and play with Mongryong whenever you'd like"

"∂α∂∂у! мσмму is speaking nonesense" Mongryong began protesting again

"Mongryong you like making friends what's wrong with this little guy" Baekhyun questioned the small pup.

Mongryong hid behind his father glaring at the dog. The small puppy began to whimper, he wasn't wanted and he got the message.

"ι'м ѕσяяу мιѕтєяѕ, ι'ℓℓ вє oи му ωαу"

The small pup waddled towards the door, he got on his hind legs to push the doggy door open. Mongryong's ears dropped down too, as he suddenly felt guilty for shooing a potential friend. He too went out the doggy door to make sure the young pup would be fine.

"We should follow him to make sure he's okay"

They ran out the door only to see a young man excited to see the puppy, while Mongryong just observed their reunion.

"I'm so sorry about that he must've wanted to have a friend, he doesn't get along too well with his siblings"

"But he's such a sweet little guy" Baekhyun cooed while petting the pup in the young man's arms.

"If you want you can have him then"

"But isn't he yours"

"My dog gave birth to puppies and we're looking for potential homes, he's been eager to meet you guys since the morning, I just didn't think he would jump over his little pen to sneak over here"

The thought of another addition to their family excited Baekhyun. He could handle the responsibility. "Yeol can I have another child" Baekhyun begged, using his best puppy eyes to win Chanyeol over

Chanyeol looked down to Mongryong"I think you should be asking our first child"

"What do you say Mongryong?"

"αѕ ℓσиg αѕ ιт мαкєѕ мσмму нαρρу тнєи ιт'ѕ fιиє ωιтн мє" Mongryong sighed in defeat, he couldn't kill the spark in the smaller's eyes.

"I think he said it's fine" The youngman let the puppy

The youngman let the puppy stand on his own "Then I'll have his paperwork ready by tomorrow and you guys could take him home just to see if you have second thoughts"

"See you soon! wave goodbye to him little guy" Baekhyun bent down so he could help the small pup wave goodbye.

"If he didn't actually agree you'll deal with his temper tantrums"

"But you should also help me out, all you're good for is spoiling him"

"Come on kids we're going on a trip"

"Where!?"

"To spoil my children"

"Children daddy is paying as long as we make the puppy eyes he'll get us anything" Baekhyun whispered

"You better not be encouraging them!"

* * *

The puppies quickly ran into their small cabin, forgetting about their parents carrying their bags. The couple opened the door to see their friends in the living room with trays of food and balloons.

"What's with all this?"

"Just a get well party!" Jongdae said "Oh and Mongryong so you wouldn't get mad at me look who also came to visit" Jongdae pointed to Cleo and Pepper who seemed lost in their own world. Mongryong ran to the door to greet his two friends, the small puppy following right behind him.

"And you two shouldn't leave your door unlocked" Grannie Byun scolded the couple.

"We're sorry we were busy"

"What was so important you two didn't think of the danger you could have been in"

"Oh, when did you guys get this little guy" Kyungsoo pet the small pup saving the couple from a scolding.

"Baek wanted another puppy and who am I to refuse"

"Since you guys are here maybe we can think of names for him!" Baekhyun said pulling Chanyeol to join him on the couch.

"But I wanted to name him Toben" Chanyeol pouted

"You know Toben doesn't sound bad" Yixing added

"How dare you guys not ask the little guy if he likes it, he should have a say in this too" Jongdae picked the puppy up to ask his opinion on his name.

"How are we going to know if the dog likes it or not, if you haven't realized we have a language barrier" Kyungsoo retorted

"Baek speaks dog, so could you please translate" Jongdae looked at the little puppy in his arms "Do you want your name to be Toben?" He asked, the small pup just tilted his head to the side

"му иαмє ιѕ ℓιттℓє gυу!"

"иσ уσυ fσσℓ тнєу нανєи'т gινєи уσυ α иαмє уєт"

"вυт тнєу αℓωαуѕ cαℓℓ мє ℓιттℓє gυу?"

"вєcαυѕє уσυ ∂σи'т нανє α иαмє"

"Look at what you did, you confused him" Baekhyun took the puppy from Jongdae "Come here little guy"

"нα ѕєє ι тσℓ∂ уσυ!"

"∂σ уσυ ѕєє ωнαт ι нανє тσ ∂єαℓ ωιтн" Mongryong turned to cleo and pepper

"Do you want your new name to be Toben, daddy picked it out for you"

"нмм тσвєи ιѕ ѕнσятєя...ι ℓιкє ιт! мσиgяуσиg му иαмє ιѕ тσвєи иσω!" Toben began to jump on Baekhyun's lap

"He likes it!"

"Well yea any fool can tell he's excited" Kyungsoo retorted

"That's nice and all but Granny Byun and Kyungsoo made all this food and I've been waiting for hours to eat" Yixing whined

"I'm kind of hungry too Yeol, feed me"

Granny Byun quickly got up to get Baekhyun food when she heard this.

"We're gonna eat well today" Jongdae said patting his stomach


End file.
